Love Me Do
by MorganOfTheFey
Summary: Like the Beatles' songs, drabbles in this fic can either be sweet and loving or about having sex with the nearest person. See author's note inside for a list of pairings and smut prompts. First chapter is ROGAN, rated M for a reason! (other characters include Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes, Wade Wilson, Peter Parker, etc)
1. Author's Note

OTPs

1\. Logan and Marie

2\. Logan and Victor

3\. Logan and Marie and Victor

4\. Peter and Wade

5\. Logan and Wade

6\. Victor and Wade

7\. Wade and Logan and Victor

8\. Steve and Bucky

9\. Steve and Tony

10\. Jackie and Victor?

**FLUFF PROMPTS**

1\. OTP are both animals, but of a different species.

2\. Person A breaks something and has a cast, and Person B doodles on it.

3\. OTP's car breaks down on the side of the road.

4\. Cold temperatures force OTP to cuddle.

5\. Person A saved by Person B from a mugging.

6\. Person A goes to a fortune teller, and the fortune causes problems for their relationship with Person B.

7\. Person A reveals they're pregnant.

8\. Person A is the new intern/secretary to Person B.

9\. OTP accidentally watch porn together.

10\. OTP tries to figure out what the Canadian punishing paddle is.

30\. OTP goes bowling together.

31\. OTP tries to settle on pet names for each other.

32\. Singing Christmas carols.

33\. OTP must share their feelings, in a poetic way.

35\. OT3 tries to decide who sits in the backseat.

**SMUT PROMPTS**

11\. OTP has rough sex and keeps breaking furniture, so they resort to doing it on the floor.

12\. Person A is a soldier about to deport. Person B meets them at a bar. (Could be period fic or could be costume party.)

13\. Accusations of cheating lead to rough sex (role-playing).

14\. Person A has to cross dress and it makes them really uncomfortable. Person B is surprised to find they like it. They really like it.

15\. Person A watches Person B have sex with Person C. (could be threesome or angsty)

16\. Spanking

17\. Roleplaying

17.a. Student/Teacher

17.b. Nurse/Patient

17.c. Boss/Secretary

17.d. Cop/Suspect

18\. Dry Humping

19\. Sex in Public

20\. Foodplay

21\. Animal play

21.a. Animal play with knotting

22\. Massage

23\. Quickie in the car

24\. Person A walks in on Person B masturbating and gives them a helping hand.

25\. Bondage

26\. Mirror Mirror on the wall

27\. Phone Sex

28\. Sexting

28.a. Accidental sexting

28.b. Sexting gone wrong

28.c. Random dick pic from Person A that actually turns out to be so damn good, Person B requests a follow up dick pic next to today's newspaper to confirm it's real

29\. Threesome

34\. Person A is thinking sexual thoughts, then suddenly panics and thinks, if you're a mindreader, cough now. Person B coughs.

36\. Blowjobs

37\. 69-ing (I know it's the wrong number, I don't have 67 other prompts yet)


	2. LxM 19 (Sex in Public) MPOV rated M

**Pairing: 1, Logan and Marie**

**Prompt: 19, Sex in Public**

* * *

"Logan, not here!"

His hand defiantly moved under my skirt and his fingers skirted the edge of my panties. I looked down in a pathetic attempt to hide my blush. We had the table to ourselves, but Storm and Hank might come back any minute. Or, oh god, one of the richy-rich socialites might look over and see!

"This party is boring. I'm just trying to make it interesting, darling."

He slipped his fingers beneath my panties just as I looked up at him and his goddamned smirk. My face actually burned hotter, and I quickly ducked my head back down again. As if to punish me for ignoring him, he ran a finger down my slit and pressed it in ever so slightly.

"Yer already wet." He growled in my ear.

Any vocal response I might have made was cut off when he dragged the wetness back up to my clit and began rubbing lightly. I nearly bit through my lip to keep in a gasp. He chuckled beside me, arrogantly amused by his little game.

"Now why is that, Marie?" Logan asked, using his teacher voice.

It wasn't my fault. He'd been forced to wear a tuxedo to the fundraiser, and for all his grumbling about it, he just looked so damn good...who could blame a girl? His hair was slightly more tamed than usual, but still tousled. He wore the tie far too loose around his neck, no matter how many times I'd retied it for him, and he'd rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up to his elbows. At this point in the night, he'd even ditched the jacket, to god knows where. Probably dropped it off in a potted plant somewhere.

Bastard.

"I asked you a question, Mrs. Howlett."

Asshole.

He flicked directly over my clit. "If you ignore me any longer, I won't let you come at all tonight."

Fucker.

"Ah...Ah don't remember th—ahhh question, sir." I admitted.

"What—" Flick. "—made you—" Flick. "—wet?"

I was staring at my salad so intently, I must look like I wanted to murder it. I decided that was better than moaning aloud, so I clenched my jaw and gripped my fork until it bent while I tried to stay quiet.

"Yah did." I gasped out in a semi-even voice. "Now cut it out!"

He stopped flicking over my clit and started circling it. Not sending bolts of pleasure through me, just building that delicious pressure exactly the way I liked it. I pressed my lips together and breathed through my nose.

"No."

"Ah—" I looked up at him in shock at his audacity. He grinned wolfishly down at me. "Ah'm serious!"

"You're gorgeous." He purred. "And also about to come at this table, in full view of everyone here."

"B-b-but...what about Storm and Ha—aaa—nk?" I spluttered.

"They're not coming back." He said. "From the scent of them, they're doing the same thing right now."

I glanced at him one last time, but he clearly wasn't giving up. The only thing left to do was resign to my fate. I focused on breathing deeply and keeping my face smooth, and when he realized I wasn't resisting anymore, Logan sped up the pace. It only took an embarrassingly short amount of time before I was poised at the edge, but I was still too worried about someone seeing it on my face to actually go over. Logan fixed that problem by cupping my cheek and drawing my head over to give a long kiss to my hair, which allowed me to hide my face against his shoulder as I came.

Logan withdrew his hand from my lap and raised his hand to his face, boldly licking them clean without any subtly whatsoever. I glared at him and huffed loudly, but he only chuckled again once he finished. I cut his smug laughter off when I "accidentally" dropped my fork on the floor with an equal lack of subtlety. Then I quickly ducked underneath the table and knelt between his knees.

_Don't fuck with the Rogue, sugah._ I thought as I unzipped his pants. _'Cause Ah fuck back._


	3. LxM (fluff drabble) MPOV rated G

**LoganxMarie, rated G, no prompt—sadly based off of a true story in which I tried so hard to be a good Christian girl and failed so very, very badly**

I anxiously watched my best friend proofread my assignment. "So what do you think?"

"Overall, I really like it." Jubilee said. "You can build worlds like no other, chica."

I felt the unspoken criticism looming on the horizon. "But...?"

"But what's the deal with the octopenis?" She asked.

"Oh, they're like space octopus...es? Octopi? Plural of octopus, floating around in space. This one really big one attaches to the astronaut's helmet and—"

"Yeah, I got that." Jubes interrupted. "Space octopus, cool. But why did you have to name it that?"

"Well I didn't want to name it octop_anus_—some people have dirty minds, you know—and octoponus just sounded weird." I explained.

Jubes stared at me. "Okay, let me get this straight. You named your made up space octopus octopenis so you wouldn't accidentally say anus?"

"It's a dirty word!" I defended.

"I'm gonna repeat what I just said." Jubes said slowly. "You rejected octopanus for octo_penis_. Peeenis."

I didn't get what the big deal was until I got it. Oh boy, did I get it. I made a sound akin to a beached whale in absolute horror. The room started spinning around me, and I had to put my head between my legs because I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Whoa, chica! It's not that big of a deal. I'm sure Professor Ororo will just laugh it off." Jubilee assured.

I tried to shake my head, but that didn't work out so well with it still being between my knees. I sat back up and gulped several times, making lots of abortive, panicked little noises before I got my voice to work again.

"She's sick!" I cried.

"Uhhh..."

Once I got started though, I couldn't stop.

"Professor Ororo is sick, so she took the day off, and Coach Howlett subbed for one day for her and we had to hand in rough drafts and I handed it in—ohmahgawd, I gave Coach Howlett a story about a giant octopenis!"

My confession ended on a wail that stunned even Jubilee into silence. I let my head fall forward onto the table and slouched down in my chair. That confirmed it. My life was officially over. Logan Howlett wasn't just the hottest coach or hottest professor, he was the hottest manly man to ever man! He had eyes that were the color of sunlight in whiskey, and he drove a motorcycle that he built himself, and his jeans were so tight he must paint them on with a giant belt buckle drawing attention straight to his crotch.

He worked in Canada as a lumber jack for Christ's sake!

A lumber jack!

"Oookay, Marie. You're doing that thing where you just mumble 'lumber jack' over and over again." Jubes said, rubbing my back supportively. "Look, I promise it'll be okay. Howlett isn't gonna read those creative writing assignments—he's a coach! He'll just gather them up in a stack and leave them for Professor Ororo."

I gave an unconvinced moan and seriously considered dropping out of college.

xxx

"So did you get your assignment back?" Jubilee asked me as soon as I stepped into our dorm.

I nodded.

"What does it say?!"

I was too afraid to look. I wrenched it out of my binder and shoved it at her, then flung myself onto my bed. She flipped through the pages while I burrowed under the covers. Maybe I could just stay underneath them forever.

Jubilee gave a loud gasp.

I threw off my covers. "What?! What does it say?"

"Here! Here! Here!" Jubilee exclaimed, handing my assignment back.

I grabbed it and stared at the note and phone number written at the bottom of the very last page.

_I liked the story, darling. Creative and suspenseful. But you might want to rename your space octopus. If it was a Freudian slip though, give me a call._

_~Logan_

I blushed clear up to my ears, but the very next second, I reached for my cell phone.


	4. LxMxV 29 (Threesome) MPOV rated M

**LxMxV, MPOV, rated M, prompt 29 Threesome **

**Disclaimer: This is very graphic sex. It also contains incest, as Victor and Logan are half brothers. Victor briefly tops Logan before they both fuck Marie. If you have a problem with any of these themes, situations, or pairings, please ignore this chapter. There will be other chapters with less graphic sex, different prompts, and other pairings. You have now been informed and warned.**

I breathed shallowly through the gag in my mouth, trying not to drool too much so I didn't choke. If I made even the faintest gagging noise, my boys would get all worried and overprotective, and they'd stop. So I made sure to keep my breathing shallow and even as I stared at Logan, bent over the bed at his waist and getting fucked by Victor. He was hardly submissive about it though, snarling and thrusting back just as hard. I wished I could rub my thighs together, but they'd tied both my ankles to the legs of the chair, leaving my legs spread and pussy exposed. I ached, and I knew they could both smell it, but making me wait was part of tonight's game. We'd all been in The Chair before, and I honestly wasn't sure which one of us enjoyed it more.

Victor hauled Logan up, pulled out roughly, and tossed him on the floor. I wondered if things were really about to get rough or if they were just switching positions. Victor wasn't exactly known for being _gentle_ or _subtle_, although at least he made an honest effort whenever we fucked.

Sometimes.

Logan pushed himself to his knees, growling low and baring his teeth in outrage. He was definitely the most impatient out of the three of us, and he clearly didn't approve of the interruption. I let out a reflexive whimper through the gag at the sound of his growl, but they both ignored me. Victor swaggered forward and shoved his cock in Logan's face, and I could see his adam's apple bob in profile. As pissed as he was, I knew it was hard for him not to start sucking and swallow his brother's cock down like it was his favorite treat. Because it was, and we all knew it. Instead, he breathed in slow and deep, then looked up to hold Victor's gaze as he licked him from root to tip.

"Good boy." Victor purred. "Get up."

Logan stood, and the two brothers faced each other in front of me. I could really only see their sides, but their cocks did a good job of jutting out sufficiently enough for me to still get a good view, even in the dim lighting. Victor took Logan by the back of the neck and drew his head in, nuzzling against his hairline. Logan pressed closer and tried to grind their cocks together, but a sharp growl from Victor made him be still. I watched as Victor nuzzled and scent-marked his little brother, running the palms of his hands up and down Logan's back and sides. He wasn't always so careful of his claws, but the only time he ever really cut either of us was if we asked for it. The gesture was still sweet though. They never kissed each other, although they both kissed me. This was how they showed their love for each other, and I hummed softly in appreciation.

"I think it's time we include our little darling." Victor murmured, loud enough for me to hear.

"Dibs." Logan immediately called.

I growled at him as much as I could in mild offense, but he only looked over and grinned lazily at me. He liked pissing me off, and I knew it. I also thought it was funny that Victor liked pissing _him_ off, which he didn't appreciate nearly as much. Victor pushed Logan in my general direction, and the shorter man walked over to stand in front of me. His cock bobbed close to my nose, but I still had a mouth full of fabric—a poor substitute. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he snorted.

"She's picking up on your bad habits, Jimmy." Victor called.

Logan ignored his brother and bent down to slide one claw out and quickly sliced through the ropes binding my ankles to the chair. He grabbed my elbow and helped me stand, and I hoped he'd cut through the ropes keeping my hands tied behind my back, but no such luck. He didn't even remove my gag. I let him lead me to the edge of the bed, and his hand pushed down on my back, prompting me to bend over it like he had been a minute before.

"S'alright, darlin'."

He slid two fingers in me, and when I twisted back eagerly to get more, he promptly added a third.

"I know whatcha need."

Too soon, he took them back out, and I heard a loud slurping noise as he licked them clean. My head was turned to the side with my cheek pressed into the mattress so I couldn't look back at him, but I had a clear view of Victor leaning against the wall, watching us and casually stroking his cock. I almost whimpered at the sight. I really wanted to get my mouth on it, but Logan had left the gag in, so I doubted that's how things would go tonight. Maybe tomorrow.

"Gonna give it to ya."

Logan took back my attention when he lined his cock up, waiting for a moment just to make me squirm before he slid all the way inside me in one smooth motion. That was one benefit of being made to wait until you were literally dripping, I suppose. Logan must have signaled to Victor somehow, because the taller feral pushed off the wall and stalked over to us. I exhaled harshly through my nose as Logan set a slow but hard pace, drawing nearly all the way out an inch at a time before suddenly slamming all the way in again.

"Think the lady wants a taste." Victor said, his voice deceptively soft.

Logan grunted in reply and backed off of me. They both let me squirm in frustration at the sudden emptiness before Logan grabbed my elbow again and lifted me up, quickly taking the gag out. He kept one hand on my arm and put his other on my hip to steady me, still keeping me bent over. All that yoga with Storm really paid off in the bedroom, and with Logan to keep me balanced, my back stayed flat enough to eat off of. I knew that for a fact, since I once made the idiotic decision to piss off Victor, and he made me serve as their table. For half an hour. Victor didn't fuck around with his punishments.

But that cock though. That thick, beautiful cock was shoved in my face next, reminding me why I put up with his asshole behavior. I eagerly opened my mouth, and he shoved in at the same time as Logan did from behind. Victor placed a hand beneath my shoulder to help hold me up, his claws tucked in safely against his palm. I couldn't move much at all, but I could bob my head some as he slowly moved his cock in and out of my mouth, keeping the same pace as Logan. I moaned around it from Logan expertly hitting my g-spot, and he purred in satisfaction.

Between one cock in my mouth and another in my pussy, it didn't take long for me to come. Victor took full advantage of the way my jaw went slack as my vision whited out, and he shoved his cock deep into my throat, nearly suffocating me with it. I kept enough of my wits about me to remember to breathe in through my nose, and he backed off a little once my orgasm passed.

Neither brother stopped though. At this point, they were all that was holding me up. I whimpered around Victor's cock as Logan reached between my legs to rub my clit. His growls had gotten louder and deeper, mixing together with Victor's purr to thrum through my body, almost as good as their cocks. Victor grabbed him somewhere to draw him closer, and they leaned together over my body to bite and nuzzle at each other's necks. Logan upped his pace, flicking over my clit in time with his thrusts. I almost screamed from the force of my second orgasm, but Victor thrusted forward again and muffled it, rocking his cock as far down into my throat as he could.

"Dammit, James!" He snarled. "Just come already!"

Victor wouldn't come until after Logan did, some sort of older brother pride thing. I tried to just keep breathing and stay conscious as Logan pounded into me harder, finally coming with a choked off growl. Victor came with a muffled snarl a moment after, probably biting Logan's neck. We all stayed interlocked for a moment as they panted to get their breath back, until I cleared my throat the best I could around the softening cock still in my mouth.

"Sorry, darlin'." Logan murmured with a soft chuckle.

They both pulled out, and Logan eased me up, finally undoing the ropes around my wrists. He rubbed my arms gently to get the blood flowing again, and I looked up at Victor.

"Ah'm still an orgasm short of what yah promised meh, tiger." I reminded him.

He grinned down at me, licking a fang. "Night's not over yet, stripes. And I'm still hungry."

"And it's still my turn." Logan cut in.

Victor scowled. "You just had your turn, runt."

"I called dibs!"

"That's too damn bad!"

"Hey, don't touch her!"

"She wants me to touch her!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

I sighed in exasperation. Everyone thought the _brother_ thing was sooo hot, but if only they knew...


	5. SxT 28 (Sexting) 3rdPOV rated T

**Pairing: 9 Steve x Tony (Stony)**

**Prompt: 28 Sexting (in this case, accidental sexting gone wrong); suggested by I'm a Nerd and Proud**

**Rating T (for language and sexual situations)**

* * *

Tony stared down at his phone in shock, then in utter glee. JARVIS might have even recorded him letting out a fanboy squeal and collapsing on the couch to squirm around in delight. But Sir quickly ordered him to erase that record, and so nothing can be proven.

Captain America's Number One Fan composed himself in a remarkably short amount of time, given the text message he had just received. He dictated back a text in the affirmative after two minutes, not immediately and nothing too eager.

_Stop on by tonight, and I'll give it to you._

And since JARVIS composed and sent the text, proper spelling and grammar was used. Tony had a brief moment of thought about that, if it would read as too formal, but he ultimately decided Steve probably wasn't fluent in text speak anyway and would appreciate the clear English.

After that came the preparation. Everything had to be perfect when Steve came … and also when he stopped by. Tony chuckled to himself at the innuendo, then continued issuing commands to JARVIS that would allow Steve clearance to his private floor, block all incoming calls, keep the lights dim but not too dark, and even the exact level of humidity for the room.

He spent the next hour shaving his chest, trimming his pubic hair, and even waxing his asshole, then another hour exfoliating and moisturizing, as well as recovering from the aforementioned waxing. Just in case things got hot and heavy fast, he even did a bit of light prepwork and lubing. It stung like a bitch after the waxing, and it would be borderline painful if they went straight for the sex without any other foreplay, but it would be enough.

By the time JARVIS announced Steve's arrival, it was a few hours past midnight and Tony had been dozing on his magnificent king-sized bed for at least two of them. He woke with a start, adrenaline surging through him. It was about to happen. The Night was finally about to happen! He gave himself a few quick strokes to get his cock up to half-mast, positioned himself seductively, adjusted the bottle of wine beside him, then placed it suggestively in front of his groin, back onto the pillow, shifted his legs, repositioned his cock and balls, and—

And that's when Steve walked through the door. Tony already had one hand on his junk, so he gave a little wave with his other hand. Steve's eyes widened with awe at how impressive the genius-billionaire-playboy-phil—

"I—wha—Anthony, what the hell?" Steve demanded, turning away and averting his gaze.

Tony blinked, all his usual snark lost in the nagging feeling that this night was going down, and not in the sexy blowjob way. More like the Titanic.

"You said you needed some straight dick from me."

Steve glared resolutely at the wall. "Why do you need to be naked for some honest conversation?"

"Honest … conversation?" Tony repeated slowly.

"Yes, some _straight dick_."

Steve stared at the wall and Tony lifted his gaze from Steve up to the ceiling, mentally negotiating with a God he only believed in on occasion, mainly during climax. But if He could just strike him dead right now or maybe give Steve that super convenient superhero amnesia everyone seemed to be getting, then perhaps they could work something out.

"That doesn't mean what I think it means anymore, does it?" Steve finally asked.

"No, Cap. It doesn't." Tony said, still staring at the ceiling.

"Well."

Well then. Anytime now, God. At that point, Tony would have settled for Thor.

… Loki?

No.

Well …

No, really NO.

"I apologize for getting your hopes up." Steve said stiffly.

"Yeah, if that's what you want to call it." Tony replied with a suggestive smirk.

After all, he was Tony Stark, manslut extraordinaire. Innuendos and snarky remarks were his specialty, and he was always joking around and flirting. That's what this could be. Just some flirting that went a little awry, no harm intended. It's not as if he actually like-liked Steven Grant Rogers. This would wind up being another funny story to tell, and Tony was 100% A-okay with that.

Or at least he would be, after he drank the whole bottle of wine and cried himself to sleep, but that could happen later. Right now he needed to smile and shrug it off.

"But, um … " For some reason, Steve wasn't leaving. "I actually did need to talk to you."

"You sure you don't want to talk to an Avenger with their clothes on?" Tony asked him.

"No." Steve shook his head, looked at Tony, then quickly looked away again. "I mean, yes. Or … wait. What I mean to say is, please put something on—even just a pair of boxers—but I need to speak to you specifically about … stuff."

Tony raised his eyebrow. "Stuff?"

"Our stuff. Us stuff." Steve made a frustrated noise. "I mean, _us_."

Tony dared to allow a small spark of hope rekindle. "There's an us?"

"Well there could be if you would put your damn pants on." Steve muttered.

Tony scrambled off the bed, grabbed some sweats out of the dresser, and hopped around on one leg trying to pull them on as fast as possible. Steve watched half in embarrassment at the other man's still mostly naked state—particularly at what the bouncing did to his private parts—and half in amusement at his antics. As soon as Tony had the sweats on, he slid up next to Steve, ran a hand through his hair, and leaned casually against the doorway.

"So." He flashed the Captain his best celebrity smile. "Us?"

"You're funny and smart and handsome, but you're also resourceful and a good person." Steve took a deep breath as Tony processed that. "And when I first woke up, I lashed out at you. My entire world was gone, and all I had left was some half-assed military training. I was so uptight about the rules and doing the right thing because everyone looked at me like a legend, and I thought that's what I needed to be to help people but—"

Steve cut himself off and glanced away, then squared his shoulders and met Tony's eyes again.

"I was rude to you, and I'm sorry." He said. "You just … you looked so much like Howard and acted so much like Bucky, and both of them were dead, and I didn't know how to handle that. So I lashed out at you, and that was wrong. I hope you can forgive me."

Tony registered that Steve was apologizing—and he did need to apologize because he had been sort of a dick back then—but all his mind could really hold onto was disappointment. Of course Captain America meant _us_ as in their working relationship as teammates and not anything more. Tony didn't even know if Steve liked men for sure. He had just been going off of some long rants speculating about his relationship with James Barnes that JARVIS dug up for him from tumblr.

But Tony played the magnanimous good guy and nodded his head, saying the typical words of forgiveness that were expected after an apology.

"Also, I like you." Steve blurted out in the middle of Tony's reassurances.

"-and of course I understand you were going through some tough—wait. What?"

"I like you, and I want a relationship with you." Steve said.

Tony stared at him, and Steve felt the need to clarify.

"Not just a working relationship. An intimate relationship." His gaze flickered to the bed and back, and he blushed. "But not _that _intimate. I mean, not that I'm not attracted to you or anything—I am, sexually … uh, I—I'm just not that experienced because Bucky and I never did much past—wait, forget I said that. Natasha said I shouldn't bring up any of my exes and that he counted even though we never officially—holy fuck, Tony, please make me stop."

Tony's brain latched onto one thought and one thought only.

"Did you just say the word fuck?"

Steve's face morphed from painful embarrassment to stubborn irritation. "Yes, _Anthony_. I said the word fuck because I'm a grown fucking man. I just don't generally curse in public because I have to be Captain America and anything can be recorded these days. Little kids don't need to hear their idol cussing, even if it's just about the weather."

"Oh."

Steve waited a few moment for some other response, but Tony continued to stare at him while he stared at Tony. Finally, the larger man cleared his throat.

"If you don't like me back in that way, then I can drop the subject and we'll never—"

"Wait, that part actually happened?" Tony asked. "You really confessed your undying love for me?"

Steve blushed and shifted uncomfortably. "I wouldn't exactly say—"

"JARVIS! Did Steven Grant Rogers just ask me out on a date?"

"No, Sir." JARVIS replied. "But he did ask you for an intimate relationship, although he clarified he doesn't seek one _that_ intimate despite his sexual attraction to you due to his lack of experience in such matters—"

"Thank you, JARVIS. That's enough." Steve called through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Mr. Rogers. Sir, since Mr. Rogers is currently not seeking a sexual relationship with you, should I cancel your next waxing appointment?"

Steve looked puzzled at that question, and Tony quickly answered in the affirmative, anything to make his system shut up.

"Done. As you have recently waxed your asshole on your own, I estimate that it will remain hairless for—"

"JARVIS, shut up!"

"Initiating shutting up protocol, Sir."

Steve and Tony both looked back at each other.

"If you go on a date with me and help me with my colloquial sayings so that I never say something like straight dick in front of the media, I'll forget that ever happened." Steve offered.

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N: This story is now officially up and running! That means it will update every Monday, and I promise I will read all of your pairing/prompt suggestions. For this week's drabble, I wrote down all of the suggestions I got in reviews from this story (and from the announcements that I made on BBW/TBH) and chose one at random. The winner was I'm a Nerd and Proud, who suggested Pairing 9 with Prompts 1, 2, 3, 9, 31, 19, 21, 23, 24, 26, 27, 28, and 29 with Bucky. Unfortunately, I can't do all of those prompts at once, so I chose the one my muse liked the best. Said muse then remembered that "straight dick" once meant "frank talk" and there's this lovely comic panel floating around there somewhere of Tony saying, "Maybe you need some straight dick from Iron Man." and Captain America replying, "Maybe I do, shellhead. Maybe I do."**

**He dooooo.**

**So I went off of the crazy thought, what would happen if Steve innocently asked Tony for some straight dick and Tony was MORE THAN WILLING to comply? And this is the result.**

**Anyway, please leave your suggestions for which pairing and prompt you'd like to see next! I'll add it to my list and draw another username at random for next week's drabble. A short disclaimer before you go however: a fluff prompt may turn into a smut drabble and vice versa. I'll try to stick to the pairing and prompt as closely as possible, but the rating of the story is entirely up to my muse.**

**There we go, A/N over, now review!**


	6. LxMxV (random OT3 prompt) VPOV rated M

**Pairing: 3; Marie x Logan x Victor (pairing suggested by LoyalAsAViking and Vifly with any prompt)**

**Prompt: A post I saw on tumblr asking who in your OT3 would sit in the backseat.**

**Rating: M for sex, VERY strongly implied Logan x Victor, primarily Marie x Victor though**

* * *

I opened the car door and got inside, but my mates didn't follow me. I looked across the car and out the passenger window to where Jimmy and Marie stood at a stand still, both accustomed to riding shotgun. I rolled down the window.

"Park yer ass in the back, runt."

Jimmy looked shocked, then pissed. He stepped aside for Marie, but he slammed the car door hard enough to shake the frame when he slid into the backseat. He always got pissy whenever he suspected I might like her best, which was real fucking ironic considering how many frails he'd fucked across the centuries. Then he'd wonder why I was in a bad mood all the time and hated humans and hurt frails in particular. Fucking dumbass.

"This alright?" Marie asked.

"S'fine." Jimmy said to make it seem like he wasn't pouting. "Just don't touch the radio station. That's my station."

"Okay, sugah. You want me to turn it on for you?"

Jimmy grunted his agreement, then instructed her on what exact volume to put it on and how to adjust the air vents and generally acted like a bossy bitch to conserve his manly pride at being put in the backseat. I kept my eyes on the road and didn't even make one snarky comment about it. Marie didn't like it when I was "mean" to her precious Wolvie, and she didn't put out when she got pissy.

Now if I pissed Jimmy off, that was a different story. We'd fight and tear into each other and most times it'd end with me fucking him good and hard, or at least him giving it to me. Even if it didn't, I still got to let off some steam, so I didn't give a damn if Jimmy got mad at me. Sometimes the runt even looked cute when he got all flustered and pouty. Loved how he always looked real indignant when I shoved my cock down his throat too.

Mmm, I should piss Jimmy off more often. But I had to play nice to get Marie to spread her legs, so that could wait a little bit. I was good all the way through New York, crossing the border, and most of Quebec. I ignored Jimmy's constant backseat driving and the numerous times he "accidentally" kicked the back of my seat and I even pulled over at a gas station for him to take a shit instead of making him do it on the side of the road.

I clearly deserved a blowjob and a good fuck or seven when we finally got to our cabin, which I politely suggested to Marie as soon as the runt fell asleep.

"As long as you're up here, you might as well blow me."

No profanity or namecalling, and I figured that served as a good enough "warning"—because Marie insisted she needed those—before I reached over to grab her head and guide it down to my lap. She ducked out of my reach though, pressing herself back against the passenger door. I narrowed my eyes at her and let out an impatient growl.

"I _earned_ it for not leaving him gutted in a ditch five hundred miles back." I said.

"You've only been driving for—" She glanced at the odometer. "Four hundred and sixty four."

"Exactly."

Marie tried hard to keep a straight face, but her lips twitched in a suppressed smile at what she called my "dark humor." I was being completely serious, but if it helped her sleep better at night to believe I was joking, then I wouldn't correct her. Our sweet little female was a fucking _terror_ when she lost out on her beauty sleep.

"Alright, I'll give you a blowjob if you pull over." She said.

I snorted and unbuckled my belt. "Ain't no need for that."

"Victor, I'm not giving you a blowjob while you're _driving_!" She gasped, shocked and blushing at the thought.

I grinned widely at her in reply and flicked open the button of my jeans. The innocent virgin Marie turned out to be not so innocent after all. Before Jimmy and I got to her, she couldn't touch anyone without putting them in a coma, but she more than made up for the lack of touch through watching and reading as much porn as any red-blooded man did. Every once and a while though, one of us would hit on something that brought out her good little girl sensibilities, and she'd blush up to her ears with her perfect fuck me mouth open ever so slightly in shock.

It was my favorite fucking look on her, and I gave my cock a good long stroke when I got it out.

"It's not safe." She said, less firmly. "Logan doesn't even have his seatbelt on."

I didn't stop stroking. "So?"

"What if you get distracted or wreck or have to stop really fast?" She asked. "He'd go flying out the windshield."

I laughed at that, remembering the last time that happened to him. He must've slid a good ten feet across the asphalt on nothing but his face. Good times.

"Victor!"

I paused for just a moment. "Listen Stripes, I've been driving literally since cars were fucking invented. I ain't gonna crash, so get yer mouth over here and get me off."

She crossed her arms. "Ask nicely."

I hit my head against the headrest and groaned. Why'd both my bitches have to be so goddamned bossy? Maybe karma really did exist. Fuck, and unlike Jimmy, I couldn't just force her to do what I wanted. Her skin was one of the few things that could probably kill me for good, and she wasn't above using it on me if I pissed her off too much.

I checked in the review mirror to make sure Jimmy was still asleep before I muttered _please_. Marie decided that was good enough and leaned across the dash to get her mouth within an inch of my cock. I canted my hips up toward her but at the last second, she lifted her head.

"Watch the road." She warned me.

I grunted some kind of agreement and lifted my head. Then her mouth slid down my cock, and I sighed at how good it felt. I kept one hand on the wheel and rested the other on the back of her head, claws retracted back in as far as they would go. She held the whole length of me in the back of her throat and hummed, drawing a groan out of me. My vision blurred, and I blinked slowly at the strip of road in front of me in pleasure. Just to keep her happy, I eased off the gas a bit and petted her hair. She pulled back up, dragging her teeth against me as she went, and I couldn't help the deep purr that rumbled out of me at the pleasure-pain.

Then Jimmy kicked the back of my seat in his sleep, which made me jerk forward and nearly choke Marie to death. By some miracle, she didn't bite down, but her teeth still scraped me harder than even I could enjoy, and I snarled in pain. She pulled off my cock and gagged for a moment before she got her composure back. As soon as she did, she sat up with tears streaming down her face and a furious expression.

My still-bleeding cock gave a valiant twitch at the look on her face, and I reconsidered which look was really my favorite.

"Logan!" She reached back and tried to hit him. "Wake up!"

Jimmy snorted and half-sat up. "Wha—mmm, hey darlin'. C'mere."

"What? No!" She swatted him back and he whined. "I was giving Victor a blowjob and you kicked the back of his seat, dummy. I almost lost my lunch, and he almost his dick!"

Jimmy had the balls to laugh at that, so hard that he had to clutch his side and lay back down again.

"It's not funny!" Marie shouted at him.

"I—M'sorry darling, I just … " He dissolved back into chuckles again.

"Yah think that's real funny, huh?"

Oh shit. Jimmy done fucked up and brought out her Southern accent.

"Ah bet yah wouldn't have thought it was so funny after a few days of not gettin' fucked. Yah probably would-a been right back here, ass lubed an' desperate, searchin' through the snow for it."

Jimmy's mouth dropped open and he spluttered out an offended denial that Marie cut off.

"Now for the love of Gawd, sit still!"

She turned around again, leaned back over the dash, and went down on my cock like a woman on a mission without warning. The steering wheel groaned as I tightened my grip on it and exhaled harshly out my nose. Jimmy half-whined and half-growled, all alone in the backseat. I met his eyes through the review mirror and grinned at him.

"Bad dog."

That earned me another hard scrape of teeth from Marie as punishment, but it was worth it.

"Eat my ass." Jimmy muttered, pouting again.

"You keep saying that like it's an insult, Jimmy-boy." I breathed, thrusting up lightly into Marie's mouth. "If you want me to eat your ass … mmm, all ya gotta do is ask."

Jimmy clenched his jaw and stared out his window.

"Maybe beg for it. Yeah … I'd make ya beg. Make ya show me yer belly and lick my cock like—fuck, like a good little puppy."

Marie gave me a hard suck, and I had to squeeze my eyes shut for a second before opening them again.

"Then I'd eat that tight, perfect ass of yers." I growled.

Jimmy kept his gaze locked on the window, but I could smell his arousal at the thought. Marie was getting pretty wet too. Might send her in the back to cheer Jimmy up after this. His pouting was only cute for so long before it got annoying as shit, and I didn't want him sulking for another four hours.

I fisted my hand in Marie's hair and guided her head up and down as I got close, and she worked me over with long strokes of her tongue. If I had the patience, I could get her off just by fucking her mouth, but I'd been driving way too long to have that kind of patience.

"Lick ya until ya were loose and sloppy with it."

Jimmy's jaw ticked again, and Marie moaned around my cock. I had to blink away the blur at the edge of my vision and concentrate on the black strip of asphalt in front of me.

"Then fuck ya through the damn mattress. Make ya come without ever even touchin' yer cock."

Jimmy let out a low growl of want at that, and I gave my tongue a sharp bite to hold on, tasting my own blood and feeling it heal inside my mouth.

"Over an' over, 'til it's dripping with yer cum an' aching for it."

I let out a shaky exhale and pumped my hips into Marie's mouth the best I could while seated, and the steering wheel gave another ominous groan.

"Then ya can stick it in Marie so I can fuck her through ya."

She whimpered around my cock, and that was it. I roared when I came, shoving her head down as I shot down her throat. The car drifted over to the side of the road, those little perforations on the edge making the car rattle, the vibrations and the possibility of crashing the car going straight to my cock. Marie swallowed like a champ, but she pulled off too soon to my liking to glare at me. I huffed and steered back onto the road.

"Not like I crashed, woman."

She rolled her eyes and delicately cleared her throat. I could still smell her wetness, so I jerked my head toward the back.

"Go on an' let Jimmy take care of ya."

She leaned over to give me a light kiss, but I deepened it, not caring about the taste. As far as I was concerned, her mouth should always taste like my cock anyway. She broke the kiss with a blush, and I swatted her ass as she crawled in the back. Jimmy got his hands on her real quick, his cock already jutting out of his jeans.

"I get first dibs when we get there." I called back at them.

Jimmy just flipped me off.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to be honest with you guys ... I forgot it was Monday. Whoops. Anyway though, pairing 3 is VERY popular with the reviews, second only to classic Rogan. So to make up for my late timing, I'll post a fluffy Rogan drabble on Wednesday. Next Monday's update will probably M rated Rogan too, so make sure to leave reviews, suggestions, requests, prompts, unwanted muses, and declarations of love to get your opinion heard before then!**


	7. LxM 3 (Car Breaks Down) MPOV rated T

**Pairing: 1 Marie x Logan (Rogan)**

**Prompt: fluffy prompt 3**

**Rating: T (for language and a light bit of petting)**

* * *

The truck made a groaning sound, and I mentally bargained with it. If we could just make it over this last hill, then it would be all coasting from here. C'mon baby, you're the little truck that could—

BANG!

—n't do it.

"M'rie!"

Logan sat bolt upright with his claws already out, looking around for what was attacking us. I gulped and tried to huddle down in the driver's seat to make myself smaller. Fuck, I was so fucked and—we were sliding backwards, oh holy shit, we were sliding back down the hill. I looked over at Logan in panic and opened my mouth to ask him what we should do, but he bailed out of the truck before I could say anything, leaving me to gape at the empty passenger's seat.

A moment later though, the truck slowed to a stop. I looked through the review mirror to see what was happening, but I couldn't see past the camper attached to the back. The truck began to roll backwards again, but at a much more control pace until we reached the bottom of the hill. Then Logan stomped around to the front of the truck. I rolled down the window and stuck my head out.

"Ah can try to—"

"No!" He barked. "Just … steer. Nothing else."

I sat back down in the seat and rolled the window up, properly chastised. So much for a nice vacation to get away from the stress of the mansion. I just had to go and fuck things up, and with the mood I'd put Logan in, there probably wouldn't be any fucking at all. Not that there realistically would have been any fucking anyway—not with the kid, oh nooo, not with sweet little Marie.

He grabbed ahold of the front bumper and began to literally tow the truck over to the side of the road all by himself. I did the best I could steering the truck to make it easier on him and tried not to ogle his straining muscles too much. I'd gotten us into this mess, and it didn't seem right for me to enjoy it. Finally he got us moved a safe distance from the road and motioned at me to pop the hood. I hit the button, and he raised it up. I sent out a silent plea to any angel that was listening that he could fix whatever I'd broken. I couldn't see him past the hood, but I heard his growl of frustration clearly.

I sunk down lower in the driver's seat. Shit. I'd fucked it up. I'd done fucked up. And there wasn't anything I could do to fix—wait, my cellphone! If I could call for help, then maybe we could at least get towed out of here. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open, praying for bars.

No reception.

Yeah, there must not be any reception in heaven either, because there wasn't nothing getting through. Maybe this was my punishment for kissing Sarah at bible camp when I was thirteen. Logan slammed the hood shut, and I jumped in my seat. He stalked back around to the passenger's side of the car and got in, casting his infamous glare on me and my damn cellphone.

"Ah'm not getting any reception." I mumbled.

He grabbed it from me and flipped it open himself. Clearly he didn't trust me to do anything right. He tossed it back in the cup holder in disgust when he saw I was right, and I concentrated on activating a dormant mutation that would allow me to turn invisible. Or spontaneously die.

"Get yer ass in the camper. We're spending the night out here." He growled.

"… kay."

I got out of the truck and slunk back to the camper, crawling inside and collapsing in a ball on the bed of blankets and even a few furs. We'd only taken the camper so I could sleep back here while Logan drove through the night so we could make good time for the cabin. Who knew when we'd get there now. If we'd even get there. When we finally managed to figure out a way out of this, Logan would probably just call off the whole trip entirely, and it would be all my fault, and he'd never love me back because I wasn't a dead, perfect redhead and—

Logan opened the camper door, and his eyes widened when I looked up at him with mascara running down my cheeks. I sniffled and desperately tried to stop crying because he looked more uncomfortable than I'd ever seen him, including that one time he got hit on by a drag queen.

"M'gonna go … check the … heating." He muttered, spun on his heel, and left.

I buried my face back in my pillow and kept crying.

xxx

"Marie."

"Mmphf?"

"Ya … uh … you okay?"

I sat up and blinked the sleep out of my eyes, trying to figure out why I was still wearing jeans. My vision cleared, and I saw Logan standing in front of the small entrance to his back camper. A freezing cold breeze blew in, reminding me why I'd decided to go to sleep with all of my clothes on. My bra had gotten thrown in a corner though, because it was just too uncomfortable to sleep in.

"Ah'm fine." I whispered.

"Uh, good."

We stared at each other for a moment before he gave a nod like that settled the matter and stepped back.

"Logan!" I called, stopping him. "Did yah get the heater to work?"

"No. Just stay back here, I'll sleep up front." He muttered.

"Yah'll freeze to death!"

"I'll be fine."

"Yeh joints will freeze up an' yah won't be able to move." I argued.

His jaw clenched. I was the only one who knew about that particular weakness of his. He had a naturally high body temperature and he kept well insulated, but if his metal skeleton got too cold, it would lock up until he could barely move. He finally gave another curt nod.

"Scoot over, kid."

I obeyed his order, trying to discreetly toss part of a blanket over my bra so he wouldn't see it. Jubilee had talked me into wearing something black and lacy that matched my underwear just in case, but that all seemed really stupid and pathetic right now. Logan crawled inside and shut the door behind him, and I tried to make room for him. His camper was basically just a really small room that he filled with blankets and sometimes slept in, which was great for him, but it wasn't really meant for sharing, even with someone as small as me. We both laid down awkwardly on our "sides" of the camper, even though there was still barely any space between us. Plenty of cold air had gotten inside while we argued, and I shivered from the cold.

Logan rolled over and draped an arm across me. I cautiously scooted a little closer, and he let me snuggle up to his chest. I told myself that he was just trying to make sure I didn't freeze, and he'd make me go back to my side as soon as I got warm enough. His big hand lazily stroked up and down my back, making me feel warm and sleepy. I let out a happy sigh and began to drift off to sleep.

Then his hand moved further down, casually squeezing my ass, before sweeping back up my back.

I made a sound close to "eep!" and looked up at him. I'd barely lifted my head before he leaned his down and kissed me. I almost passed out, but I managed to stay conscious out of the fear that I would miss everything. And no one swooned anymore, anyway.

"Your uh … lips looked cold." He mumbled when he pulled away.

I swallowed hard. "Ah got a lotta other cold body parts."

Oh, fuck _yes_, nailed it!

But he rolled over onto his back with a groan. "Remind me of that again when you're eighteen, darlin'."

Darling? I was darling now? Wow, that was so much better than kid. But he still wasn't making wildly passionate, animalistic sweet sweet love to me yet. C'mon brain, say something smart one more time!

"The legal age of consent in New York is seventeen, not eighteen." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but … " He struggled to think of a good excuse. "We don't have any condoms."

"Yah don't have condoms?" I asked in disbelief.

He sighed loudly. "They're at the cabin."

Oh my god, had he been _planning _something?! Oh thank you for making me wear cute underwear Jubes, I take back every bad thing I ever said about you! I took a deep breath and played it cool.

"Well in the meantime, we don't need condoms to make out and cuddle." I said hopefully.

He looked over at me. "You wanna make out but not have sex?"

"Yah can do that, Logan." I teased.

"Oh." It actually seemed like a foreign concept to him. "Sure."

The next thing I knew, he'd rolled over on top of me and claimed my mouth again, his tongue swiping across my lips. I moaned and let him in, and he hitched one of my legs up around his waist. I eagerly went along with that new development, sliding my hands up beneath his shirt and wifebeater to clutch at the muscles of his back. He tugged on my lip with his teeth, and I scratched my nails down his back. We both moaned into each other's mouths, and he'd started rolling his hips into mine at some point. He tore himself away first and flopped back down beside me.

I panted for breath. "Okay, maybe … we can't make out … and not have sex."

"Mmph. Sorry."

I shook my head vigorously. "Ah wasn't complaining! We should jus' probably wait until the cabin."

"Yeah."

He pulled me back against his side and wrapped his arm around my waist. His hand stayed above my jeans this time, and I reached out to play with the dogtags laying on his chest. He pulled the chain over his head and half-leaned over me to put them around my neck. I blinked up at him in shock.

"They always looked better on ya." He said softly.

I blushed and grinned happily, but he gave me a serious look.

"You're my girl now, Marie."

I nodded and bravely added, "As long as yeh mah man."

He ducked his head to kiss my cheek and nuzzle against my neck.

"I've always been your man."

* * *

**A/N: Here's the fluffy Rogan drabble, as promised. I haven't gotten any reviews with suggestions for next Monday's chapter, so if there's anything you want to read in particular, be sure to request it soon! If I still don't have any reviews by Friday, I'll just choose whatever prompt my muse likes best and run with it.**


	8. LxM 21 (Animal Play) 3POV rated M

**A/N: I had a lovely guest reviewer suggest to me that this Rogan chapter be the second (smutty) chapter of Home Sweet Home, a fic I wrote last Halloween and didn't update until … now. *makes nervous platypus noises***

**So yeah, the basic facts you need to know for this chapter to make sense is that Logan had dog ears and a tail, Marie has just gotten back from a three day trip, and they're both horny. Wow, such plot.**

* * *

**Pairing: 1 Logan x Marie (Rogan)**

**Prompt: kind of 21 (Animal Play); suggestion from Guest reviewer**

**Rating: M for smut**

* * *

"Hands on the headboard."

Marie reached forward and gripped the wooden bars that made up the headboard. When they'd been shopping, Logan pointed out that headboard specifically for this reason, and they'd bought it with these games in mind.

SNIKT.

After so long, Marie didn't jump or flinch at the sound, but she did give an excited shiver. Other than that, she stayed still though and waited. Hands touched her shoulders first, rubbing her stiff muscles through the cardigan she wore. Then Logan slipped his claws beneath the fabric, and Marie tensed up.

"Yellow."

Logan immediately sheathed his claws and sat back. "Darlin'?"

"M'okay." She said, twisting her head around to look at him. "But these are really nice clothes, and I'd like to wear them again."

Logan huffed, but Marie stayed firm.

"Strip, _fast_."

Marie let go of the headboard, sat up on her knees, and quickly pulled off her dress. The cardigan came with it, and she got it all over her head and onto the floor within thirty seconds, leaving only her bra and underwear. The bra was gray and had a stain on the right cup while the panties were a dark navy that were way more comfortable than formfitting.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Nothing sexy?"

"I didn't know I'd be home tonight until—"

Marie stopped when she caught sight of Logan's tail wagging, and a second later he pulled her into a kiss. She only had a moment to enjoy it before he pulled back and licked her face.

"Good mate." He said. "Only dress sexy for me. Color about these?"

Logan tugged lightly on Marie's bra straps and glanced down at her panties.

"Green."

He grinned at her answer and pushed her back down again. She obediently assumed the right position and grabbed the headboard again. Logan took a few seconds to rub her ass, then made quick work of cutting off her bra and panties. Marie shivered again and resisted the urge to look back when she felt the bed shift as he moved behind her.

"You miss me, darling?"

His breath ghosted over the curve of her ass, and she slid her knees apart in response.

"Answer the question."

"Ye—ahhh … "

Logan chose the moment Marie tried to answer to lick between her legs, and her yes turned into a moan. He grinned and his tail wagged back and forth once more when she whined for more. Sometimes he liked to make her wait, but she'd been gone for too long for him to have much patience tonight, and he wanted to put his scent back on her pussy anyway. Another long lick made Marie drop her head down to the pillow, although she made an _eep_ noise and squirmed a little when he kept licking up and up, all the way to her asshole. Logan wouldn't mind eating her out there too, but she was still pretty squeamish about that, so he stopped after that one little tease.

"Did you miss me, sugah?" Marie threw back at him when he paused to enjoy the view.

"Said I did." Logan nudged her legs wider. "Missed you petting me and sucking my cock."

"That all you miss?" She asked.

His voice softened. "No."

Marie expected him to leave it at that, the unspoken acknowledgment that he missed her as a person too, but instead he continued.

"Missed you singing in the shower. Watching hockey together. Helping me grade papers. And your cooking." Logan flopped down on the bed next to her with a groan. "God_damn_, I missed your cooking. Haven't had anything but cereal and cafeteria food for the last three days."

He could've just asked Victor to cook since his older brother was surprisingly good at that, and Marie opened her mouth to tell him so, but he cut her off.

"Let's see, I missed snuggling on the couch, waking up next to you, that crinkly thing you do with your nose when you're annoyed like you're doing now … " Logan stopped and gave her a look of fake innocence. "Is there something you need, darling?"

"You're such a jerk." Marie grumbled.

"Because if there is, all you gotta do is ask for it."

"I—"

Marie blushed and looked down at her pillow.

"Yeah, mate?"

"I need … "

Logan sat up and crouched over her, bending down to whisper in her ear, "Just ask and I'll do it, little kitling."

"Ah need yah to lick mah pussy."

To give Marie credit, she didn't whisper the words or smell ashamed. She spoke in a clear voice, the only concession being that her accent slipped in. And Logan knew she always got into it so much more if he made her ask for it first.

"Good mate."

Logan licked the near-permanent bite mark on her neck and moved down the bed to where he'd been before. This time he didn't tease at all and buried his nose between her legs first thing. Marie moaned a lot louder than she'd done before at the first swipe of his tongue, arching her back to present as much of her womanhood as possible to him. Logan gave an appreciative growl at the action, and the sound vibrated through her, making her moan again. His mate always tasted delicious to him, and it'd been so long that he had to fist one hand in the sheets to keep a grip and not get distracted with his own need creating a tent in his sweats. Luckily, Marie was just as desperate for it as he was, and it only took a few minutes to get her good and ready.

Marie whined in protest at the loss when Logan drew back. Normally he would have made her come just like that, but tonight he needed to be inside her, to fill her up and claim her as his again. She let out a breathy gasp when he took his cock out and lined up with her entrance, only pausing a moment to give her time to use her safeword if she needed to. She pushed back a little, not enough to take charge and fuck herself on his cock, but enough to let him know she needed it too.

"Fuck, darlin'." Logan groaned as he pushed the head in.

Another thrust sank his cock inside her, and he kept rocking until her ass was flush against his hips. Marie's head dropped down and the pillow muffled her moans. Logan grabbed her hair and pulled her head up, taking care not to yank too hard, just enough to get her attention.

"Wanna hear ya." He growled.

Marie whimpered at that, and he let go. She kept her face turned to the side with her cheek on the pillow, and he heard her gasp perfectly when he pulled out and slammed back in.

"Green." She said. "Green, please, sugah."

Logan growled again and gripped her hips, setting a fast pace as he pounded into her. Marie didn't hold back any of her cries, and she pushed back against him as best she could with the small amount of leverage she had. His cock felt so good inside her, as if the few days apart had been weeks. Each of his low growls that sounded ripped from his chest went straight to her already sensitive clit. So when Logan reached around and his fingers rubbed the swollen bud, it didn't take long for her to scream out her release as she clamped down around him. Logan fucked her through it as his own orgasm hit him, and he roared out his triumph at having his mate beneath him.

When Marie opened her eyes again, she was wrapped up in Logan's arms, and he was anxiously licking her face.

"Marie-mate." He nuzzled against her face and gave her a worried look. "You alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no." She quickly assured him. "I'm just—"

Her explanation cut off in a yawn, and Logan pulled her closer, tucking her head down beneath his chin. Marie snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent before she remembered she was supposed to be saying something.

"M'tired."

Logan gave her a light squeeze. "That's alright, darling. Go to sleep. I got you."

She shifted a little to feel the press of his still hard cock against her thigh. "But you're not—"

"Rest." He said. "I'll fuck you good and slow the way you like in the morning. Ain't got classes, so we can have some lazy morning sexy."

"Mmm … m'kay."

"Love you, Marie."

Marie mumbled back something close to an _I love you_ in return before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I meant for this chapter to be a lot longer, but my schoolwork caught up with me, and it was either 1) blow off studying for a test 2) write a short chapter 3) not write a chapter at all. So I think this was the best compromise for everyone. If you guys liked this chapter, I might add a second installment of the morning sex. Maybe with some knotting if you guys are into that sort of thing. I can't believe I don't have knotting OR morning sex listed as smut prompts, so consider them available from here on out.**

**Maybe one day if I have time I'll write the second chapter for No Rest for the Wicked, the Victor x OC companion fic I made for Home Sweet Home. I actually have something planned out for that, I just have no idea when I'll be able to write it in between school and nanowrimo.**

**Please leave all your suggestions, complaints, drunken rants, Halloween candy, and artwork of Puppy!Logan and Kitty!Victor in the form of reviews!**


	9. VxL 15 (see prompt) VPOV rated M

**Pairing: 2 Logan x Victor**

**Prompt: 15 Person A watches Person B have sex with Person C (with angst)**

**Rating: M for language, graphic sex, incest, and violence (this is a fic about Sabretooth, it's pretty much what you'd expect)**

* * *

"Harder!"

"Shut up."

I grinned darkly in smug satisfaction. The runt couldn't go any harder—not with a frail at least. But if that were me on my hands and knees, taking his dick, he could go as hard as he liked. As hard as I liked, even. My smirk turned into a scowl, and I kneaded my claws into the tree branch I perched on. He could have everything he needed from me. I _was_ everything he needed, just not what he wanted.

"Lo—"

He pushed her face down into the mattress, muffling her shout as he relentlessly fucked her through her third orgasm. And it didn't look like he'd be stopping anytime soon. He'd need another whore—another couple of them—at this rate. I toyed with several possible courses of action in my mind while I watched them through the second story window.

I could do nothing. Let him fuck and fuck until he finally settled for a half-assed and ultimately unsatisfying orgasm. Let him reaffirm once again that these frails just weren't doing it for him and never would.

I could join the fun, make it a party. Make her scream real loud before I ripped her throat out for touching my property, but I planned on doing that anyway. Make him watch though and make him suck me off afterwards. Now that sounded like a good ole time.

Or I could do nothing and stay here to watch. The runt belonged to me, but I did like to watch him. Watch the way his muscles flexed and his hips snapped forward. Watch how frustrated he got at having to hold back so he didn't hurt the dumb cunt. Couldn't watch like this when it was just me and him.

He finally picked her up off the bed and slammed her down over the vanity, ass up in the hair and head twisted awkwardly to the side to avoid getting knocked against the mirror with each thrust. I realized I got an even better view with the help of the mirror, which let me see his face too, the way his lips had drawn back over his teeth in a snarl.

I whistled low and quick, a sound only he could catch. His rhythm stuttered, but only for a moment. He was too far gone to stop, even when he spotted me through the mirror. I grinned widely to show off my own fangs and waggled my fingers at him, letting my claws catch on the moonlight. He snarled but didn't look away, and I jumped from the brach to the balcony, landing silently on my feet.

He popped his claws on one hand with a warning growl, but the soon-to-be-dead bitch didn't even notice. I smoothly straightened back up and placed a hand over my heart in mock hurt at his less than welcome greeting. He didn't put his claws back in, but he didn't stop or tell me to leave either, so I leaned against the balcony. His gaze turned more interested when I spread my legs, but he looked away in forced disgust when I pulled out my already hard cock to give it a few lazy strokes.

I snorted. He could act like the sight of my cock disgusted him all he wanted, but that wouldn't erase the memories of him begging for it against his own, in his hand, down his throat, balls deep in his ass. I knew those memories still lingered in his mind, even after he'd forgotten everything else. The first time we'd seen each other afterward, he still knew my name. He still got all hot and bothered when we fought, which must be a real problem for him in all that black leather. I briefly wondered how he explained that to his fake friends. His sleeping body even still accepted my warmth whenever I curled up around him at night, no matter how angry he acted in the morning.

And sure enough, it only took him a few seconds to glance back. I gave him another sharp-toothed grin and canted my hips toward him. He actually shook his head at me, like he could say no. I growled, and the cheap hooker finally realized I was there.

"Does your—friend wanna—ahhh, join?"

"No." Jimmy snarled.

"C'mon, Jimmy." I cooed. "Sharing is caring."

He shook his head again. "No!"

"You ain't gonna get what you need from her." I told him. He turned his head around and really looked at me in desperation, and I tugged harder on my cock. "You know I can give it to you, baby boy."

He looked torn for a second, but then I won in the end. I always did. He pulled out and shoved the dumb cooze toward the bed, stalking over to follow her. I circled around the bed, enjoying the way he watched me, half-assertive like he wanted to fight and half-wary like he wanted to run. Everything about him was just so fucking delicious, even that damn morality of his. I'd corrupt him through and through one of these days, and he would be my ultimate achievement in life.

"Don'cha wanna share?" The cockslut slurred when I came up behind Jimmy.

I chuckled nastily. "Him and I ain't sharing you. We're sharing him."

Jimmy tensed up when I spit in my hand and slicked up my cock, but he always got virgin jitters before we did this. Not my fault I couldn't loosen him up. Going in without any prep would hurt less than me putting my fingers in him, that's for damn sure.

"Lube's over there." He grunted with a pointed look.

I sighed loudly, but I indulged him anyway out of pointless sentiment. Maybe now he would see what a good big brother I was, always doing what was best for him. Once I'd coated my cock with the slick, I pressed up behind him, shoving him down a little and kicking his legs open. For all his snarling, he didn't twist away when I lined up to his entrance, and I shoved in deep with one hard thrust.

Jimmy grunted in pain and fisted the sheets, his hips only grinding into the worthless twat beneath him instead of thrusting. I pulled out and slammed back in, starting the fast, hard kind of pace the frail only wished she could keep up with. It only took me a few seconds to find his prostate and start abusing it with every thrust, but he acted so shocked when I first hit it that I was almost offended. I dug my claws into his hip and gripped the back of his neck with my other hand, yanking him back to me as I pounded into him. Not that I really needed to, since he rocked back into every thrust.

Poor, deprived runt barely lasted a minute before he lost it with a roar, clenching and jerking beneath me. I shoved my cock in as deep as it would go and rocked it back and forth, working him through it. I held back from coming, because contrary to popular belief, my self-control was far greater than the runt's. I just wasn't burdened with false illusions of humanity.

When he came down from the high, I reached around and pulled the slut up by her hair, then tore out her throat with my claws. Jimmy started thrashing, but I used my body weight to pin him down on top of her while I came in his ass.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" I breathed in his ear when I finished. "I'm a sociopath, and I don't share."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so literally no one asked for this, but in the spirit of Victor Creed, I'm giving it to you anyway whether you like it or not. I just really love (the Origins version of) Victor, especially shipped with Logan and/or Marie. Preferably both, but this takes place before Logan picks her up. If you want to, imagine this happens in the same universe as m stories.**

**I also have a much, much longe fic already written, if anyone is interested in that. It hits on a few prompts, including spanking, but it's mostly for #14: Person A has to crossdress for some cliche reason and Person B finds out they like it...they really, really like it. So would anyone be interested in that for next week? Or uh, ever?**

**PS: Do you think Logan is Person A or Person B?**


	10. VxL 14 (Crossdressing) LPOV rated M

**Pairing: 2 Logan x Victor**

**Prompt: 14 Person A has to crossdress, and Person B realizes that they really, really like it.**

**Rating: M for hella gay incest buttsex**

* * *

"Why the _fuck_ did you even take that bet?!" I demanded.

"Quit yer bitchin', Jimmy."

"I think you wanted to lose." I grumbled.

Victor didn't answer, and I flopped back on the bed, wearing nothing but my sleeping sweats. This was so fucking stupid. It was fucking late, and Victor had never cared about upholding his word before, but now he was honoring a bet he made with Wilson? He _hated_ Wilson. I listened to his footsteps as he walked in, but they sounded different. Not the heavy stomp of boots, but a clacking sound I associated with my usual bar fucks. To my horror, my dick gave a reflexive twitch. I squeezed my eyes shut harder and reminded myself Victor was my brother and not a bar skank.

"Ya gotta look, Jimmy."

I kept my eyes closed. "Let's lie. He'll never know."

"Rules are rules."

That pissed me off enough that I sat up and glared at him. "When have you ever care—"

I trailed off and my jaw hung open. Victor looked like a bar skank. He was wearing high heeled stilettos that made him impossibly taller, he'd taken his hair out of its tie to let it down around his shoulders, and someone—Wilson probably, damn him—had put black makeup around his eyes to make them look smokey. His blue eyes shone even brighter, but when I finally broke his stare, I realized I'd made a bad mistake. For the first time, I truly focused on what he was wearing. Skimpy, silky underwear connected to garters on his thighs and gray stockings.

I tried to look away. At the very least, I tried not to look at his erection poking up out of his panties. They really didn't do shit to cover it, but his balls looked nice and snug in them from the way the fabric bulged. Men in lady's underwear never sounded like anything but a joke to me, but my dick was still automatically responding to the lace and silk, somehow even more amped up by how fucking strange it was to see a cock in that mix instead of a cunt.

"See something you like, baby boy?" Victor purred.

I snapped my eyes away and shook my head like I could deny it. "No! Why … shit, man—why the hell are you hard?!"

His chuckle started out as genuine amusement but ended in a patronizing tone. "Half hard, actually."

I stared at it again in shock. I couldn't help myself. Sure, I'd seen my brother naked before. We'd ran naked and wild through the woods as kids and shared tight living quarters as adults in the military. But I'd never seen him hard, or at least I'd never really looked. I'd usually clear out for a while if I smelled his arousal or roll over and face the wall or something.

"Shouldn't keep your mouth open like that, Jimmy." Victor warned, stalking closer. I tried to ignore the way my cock jumped with every clack of his heels. "You might catch something in it."

I recovered my wits some and looked at his face. "You mean flies?"

"Dicks, mostly." He said with a little shrug.

I scowled at him, but he only grinned back and put a knee on the bed. I leaned away from him and tried to keep calm while he straddled my lap. One of his hands rested on my hip, claws digging in through the fabric, and his other hand stroked up my back and into my hair. He dipped his head and nuzzled against my neck while his fingers massaged my scalp, claws scraping lightly. I told myself that this was my brother, and I should kick his ass any moment now, but the nails running through my hair hit that sweet spot behind my ear. My head spun, and I couldn't focus. Nails on my skin, long hair against my nose, silky fabric pressing into my thighs … it felt like I had a woman in my lap, and my dick responded the same. But a distant part of my brain knew this was still my brother. The weight was too heavy, his hands were too big, his teeth were too sharp against my neck.

But still …

"Is this part of the bet?" I grunted.

"No."

The flat of his tongue pressed against my skin, and he licked all the way up my neck. The rough barbs made it scrape instead of a wet slide, different from what I was used to. I growled lowly, but he ignored my warning and nipped at my earlobe, just this side of drawing blood. I finally lifted my hands and pushed his shoulders back, but he refused to budge and really did bite my ear in retaliation. I snarled at the brief shock of pain, but then his tongue was back, lapping at the blood and soothing away the hurt.

"Don't." I muttered stupidly.

He purred low in my ear. "Stop pretending like you aren't enjoying this, little brother."

That finally sent me over the edge, and I shoved him back for real. His claws dug into my side and shoulder, dragging me off the bed and onto the floor with him. I landed on top of him though, which gave me the advantage. I grabbed his right hand and tore it out of my side, pinning it above his head. He snapped at my face, but I leaned my head back and kept my weight on him to stop him from bucking while I worked on getting his other set of claws out of the back of my neck. He got one foot planted under him and gained enough leverage to buck and twist his body, throwing me off.

I hit the floor on my side, and he almost succeeded in getting me pinned beneath him, but the heel of his stiletto skittered on the wood floor. He lost his balance for a split second, and I immediately jumped back on him, rolling him onto his stomach beneath me. It was a lot easier to get his wrists clasped together in one hand after that, and I barred my other forearm across his back to keep him shoved down into the floor. He kept struggling, but I sunk my teeth into his neck with a triumphant growl and shook my head back and forth, ripping his flesh and shocking him into stillness.

He stopped fighting. I panted through my nose, teeth still buried inside him. I was on top. I was the dominant Alpha. I'd won. When was the last time I ever won a fight against Victor? Only when we were still kids and he let me win. Was he letting me win now just to fuck with me? It felt real though. A once in a lifetime chance maybe, since even I had to admit I wouldn't have ended up on top if it weren't for his choice of heels.

But still.

I growled into his flesh and after a long, tense moment, Victor craned his head to the side to bare more of his neck to me in submission. Adrenaline roared through my veins, and I felt drunker than when I chugged three bottles of Absinthe on a dare. I'd finally won a fight for dominance against my asshole brother. This was it. I was …

Alpha.

"What'cha gonna do now, Jimmy?" Victor asked, his smirk practically visible in the words.

I pressed my elbow harder in between his shoulder blades. "Shut up."

"Gonna be a big boy and fuck me?"

"Shut up!"

"Nah, you don't have the balls to do anything after a—"

I grabbed him by the hair and hip and hauled him up, throwing him to the side. He smacked into the bed, and I followed after him, shoving his face down into the mattress. I could still hear the muffled sound of his chuckles, and I pressed down harder on the back of his head until I knew he couldn't breathe, but I still heard them echoing in my head. My vision blurred around the edges, and the rage snapped my claws out. One pair stabbed past the top of his head and into the mattress, and the other itched to be buried in his back. But that wasn't good enough, so I forced them back in. I'd stabbed him a thousand times and it never got me anywhere. Most of the time, that made him laugh too.

My hand came down, and I hit him before I thought through what I was doing. I stared at the quickly fading red mark I'd left on his ass around the skimpy underwear. My grip on his hair must have loosened from shock, because he raised his head up enough to gasp in a breath of air before I got ahold of him again. He'd managed to turn his head to the side though, so that I was smashing his cheek down into the mattress instead of his nose, and for a long moment the only sounds came from both of us panting.

Then he slid his knees apart on the floor, spreading his legs with a breathy little exhale. Other than that, he stayed completely still and mute, his silence a challenge. I blinked several times, but the scene stayed the same each time I opened them again. I had my brother bent over my bed on his knees, ass high in the air and exposed, a pair of silky panties barely covering anything.

One time, I drank the last of the milk and he set my blanket on fire while I was asleep. When I was a kid, I once pissed the bed from a nightmare, and he held me down and rubbed my nose in it. I brought home a stray puppy and he snapped its neck in front of me to teach me that life isn't fair. He killed my first girlfriend because she was a "distraction." And if I ever touched the radio in "his" car, he'd kick me out and make me walk to the next town.

A thousand other injustices raced through my head and my blood pounded in my ears. Even if I never got this chance again, I was going to make him pay—humiliate him the way he'd humiliated, mistreated, and generally abused me my entire life.

I smacked his ass again. And then again. My palm burned from how hard I was hitting him, and I managed to keep his ass cherry red despite his healing factor. I didn't even realize my snarls were forming words until he replied back.

"Yes, I deserve to be punished!" He groaned, offering up his ass for another hit.

"Why?" I snarled.

He fisted the sheets in his hands. "'Cause I'm … a bad—nngh!—boy."

"That's right." I slapped his other cheek. "And if you misbehave again, I will spank you. Like. A. Whore."

I kept spanking him throughout the warning, but at the end, I punctuated every word with a smack. He'd started thrusting back to meet my hand and rutting forward to rub his cock against the mattress. The scent of his arousal filled the room, and his low grunts turned into filthy, outright moans. I yanked his ass up and let go of his hair to fist his cock, squeezing it brutally to keep him from coming.

"Don't you dare!" I hissed in his ear.

He moaned again, trying to buck his hips. "Please, Jimmy?"

My head had somehow dropped down to bury my nose in his neck, and I took in more of his scent every time I inhaled. I'd never managed to get high before, but I thought this was how it felt. The room felt like it was spinning, swimming, nothing was real except Victor begging on his knees beneath me.

"Will you be a good—" No, good _boy_ wasn't humiliating enough. "… bitch?"

I swore I saw a flash of fang, but I couldn't tell if it was from a grin or from the way his mouth hung open while he panted.

"Just for you." He gasped. "I'll only be a good bitch for you, Jimmy."

I yanked him up by his hair so that he was kneeling in front of my bed beside me, while I sat.

"Say it again." I demanded, drunk with power.

"I'll be a good bitch." He shuffled between my legs and leaned forward to nuzzle against my crotch. "Let me show you what a good bitch I can be."

I wasn't gay, and I sure as hell wasn't gay for my brother. But this might be my one chance to beat him, to finally _win_. And I was going to make him suffer whether he liked it or not.

"Suck."

Victor didn't waste any time yanking down my pants, and as soon as my cock sprang out and his lips opened, I pushed his head down. His mouth swallowed my cock, but I kept shoving his head down until I hit the back of his throat. He gagged and started to choke, but I held his head in place. Let him choke on my cock—he was my bitch now. After decades of abuse, I had finally made him my bitch and he could fucking choke on my cock all goddamn night.

He moaned as he sucked, and I slammed him down harder. I couldn't ever be this rough with a woman. They really might choke and die, but if Victor suffocated to death, his healing factor would drag him right back and he would damn well keep sucking. He started to struggle against my hand though, and I growled in warning. His arm moved, and I tensed up, expecting an attack. But then I realized he'd reached down between his own legs, and I yanked his head back up.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself, bitch." I snarled.

He heaved in a few gulps of air before he replied. "You told me not to come."

I glanced down again and saw he wasn't moving his hand along his cock, just grabbing it tight at the base instead. The thought that he had been about to come just from sucking my dick filled my mind, blocking out nearly everything else.

"Get on the bed."

Victor actually scrambled in his hurry to obey my order, and he bent back over it like I wanted instead of laying down. I stood up and tried to think of a good reason to stop this, but all my logic had went out the window. I had my older brother at my beck and command, and I wanted more.

"No coming … until … I … allow it!" I growled, punctuating every few words with another slap to his ass.

He moaned freely and loudly now, without his mouth full. Every sound he made went straight to my own dick, which was leaking pre-come nearly to my thighs. I didn't even stop to consider how wrong it was that I was about to come myself from spanking my cross-dressing older brother after he'd just sucked my dick.

"Please, Ji—immy, please!" He whined, hand still gripped tight around his cock.

SMACK.

"No."

SMACK.

"James!"

SMACK.

"No!"

Victor let out a sound halfway between a snarl and a scream and looked over his shoulder at me with wild eyes. "I will flip you over and fuck you myself, James!"

I slammed his head back down into the mattress. "Like hell you will!"

"Then fuck me!" He roared.

"You goddamn **bitch**!" I snarled back.

I reached in between him and the mattress and knocked his hand away from his cock, squeezing it in my own instead. He started thrashing until I used my other hand to push his panties aside and line my cock up with his entrance, and then he immediately froze. I didn't know much about fucking a man, having never done it before, but I knew I was going to seriously hurt him going in without any lube or fingering. And the faint reminder that he was brother and this was _wrong_ had started to work its way back into my mind.

"You or me, James." He whispered.

I bared my teeth at him, even though he couldn't see. I might fuck my brother, but there was no way in hell I would be the bottom in this relationship. I'd lost to him too many times, and for once in our goddamn lives, I was going to _win_!

I slammed halfway inside him in one thrust and then rocked in deeper until my balls were touching the silky fabric still covering his ass. His howls finally quieted down in favor of short, quick pants, and his hands were clenching the sheets again.

"You are going to hold your cock for me, and you aren't going to come until I fucking say so." I ordered.

Victor made a real, goddamn whimper, and my head spun from how fucking good it felt to finally be the one in control.

"Bitch."

* * *

**A/N: So everyone who reviewed guessed wrong! I personally don't think Logan would be able to pull off crossdressing AT ALL. My headcanon is that out of the two of them, Victor is the pretty one. In a vicious, psychotic sort of way ... **

**Anyway, this "drabble" ended up waaay longer than I expected. I want to have about six more pages of this, and it's six pages long already. So if anyone is actually interested in this pairing and the actual smut part (I realize that violent, graphic homosexual sex between two half-brothers isn't everyone's cup of tea), let me know and I'll post it once I have it written on Wednesday.**

**... I'll probably post it on Wednesday even if I don't get any reviews asking for it, but they would make me happy ...**


	11. VxL 14 (Crossdressing) LPOV rated M cont

**Pairing: 2 Logan x Victor**

**Prompt: 14 Person A has to crossdress, and Person B really, really likes it.**

**Rating: M**

* * *

_"You are going to hold your cock for me, and you aren't going to come until I fucking say so." I ordered._

_Victor made a real, goddamn whimper, and my head spun from how fucking good it felt to finally be the one in control._

_"Bitch."_

* * *

I pulled out half an inch and rocked back in, gripping Victor's hips hard to keep him still. He was so fucking tight. Too tight. And the silk of his panties kept rubbing against my balls and the base of my cock. It was irritating, but I didn't rip them off. I wanted him dressed like a slut while I fucked him. I pulled out a little bit farther before I rocked back in again, and he tried to buck beneath me.

"I ain't a fucking girl, Jimmy!" He snarled. "I can take it!"

I smacked his ass hard. "Shut up."

Victor groaned and stayed still for another few half-thrusts before he started squirming again. He bucked beneath me and even tried to raise up onto his elbows, and I could feel myself starting to lose control. I snarled back down at him and pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back inside. He made that whimpering sound again, and I ground deeper into him, unable to hold back a groan. He was so fucking tight, squeezing around me and still whimpering like a goddamn bitch in heat. I bent my knees slightly for better leverage and really started slamming into him, and his whimpers turned into howls of pleasure.

"Say it!" I demanded.

"M'yer bitch … " He moaned.

I slapped his ass again. "Louder!"

"Yer bitch, Jimm—mmy!"

"James." I corrected in a growl.

Victor immediately complied, moaning out my name mixed with pleas. I held one hand on his hip to yank him back onto my thrusts and kept spanking him with the other. He thrusted back eagerly against me, still making submissive sounds that were downright filthy. I'd stopped caring about hurting him and started slamming into him as hard as I could, harder than I'd ever fucked someone before. He took it all and gave it back, just like when we fought. Except this time, I had won the position of top Alpha.

"James, plea … please!"

I groaned again at the sound of him begging. I doubted Victor had ever said please before in his life, and definitely not in such a desperate tone. I gave his ass another good smack anyway, because he deserved it, and he clearly got off on it too.

"Ya gonna be … a good bitch … fer me?" I panted.

"Yes!"

"Gonna behave?"

"Yes!"

I realized I could get him to agree to anything like this, could make him do anything right now, that I could do anything _to_ him. I stopped spanking him in favor of reaching up and yanking on his hair as I rode him as hard as I could. And he kept begging for more.

"Gonna suck my cock … whenever I—want?"

"Nngh, y-yes!"

"Should make you … suck me off, fronta the whole squad … "

His moans had changed to short, frantic little sounds, half-whimper and half-pant.

"Ya wanna show 'em … whatta good bitch ya are?" I growled.

"Uhhhng!"

I snarled and smacked his ass. "Answer!"

"Yes—fuuu—uck! Yes!" He howled.

I put one knee on the bed next to his hip and bent over him, dropping my head down to his shoulder. I wasn't even thrusting anymore, just straight up rutting into him like an animal. And I could. He wouldn't break. It all felt so fucking good, better than any fuck I'd ever had before. Women came easy to me—they weren't even remotely a challenge. But I'd fought Victor, and I'd won to get in this position, and that made me more aroused than I'd ever been with any woman.

"Ja … James … "

I mouthed at his shoulder, lapping up his sweat. He tasted like lust and violence and earth, and I had my teeth in the back of his neck before I knew it. He made a high, keening noise, and I lost it. My vision went black, and my jaw clamped down. I nearly ripped a whole chunk of flesh out of his shoulder, but I didn't care. I growled and pinned him beneath me, forcing him to be still as I rutted against him and came deep in his ass. I came until it felt like I'd never stop, and by the end of it, I had to let go of his neck to gasp open-mouthed for air.

" … please … "

I slipped out and eased off of him, and he suddenly reached around and grabbed my arm, his nails digging into me.

"Don't ya fuckin' dare leave me like this, James!" He shouted.

I ripped my arm away and stood up.

"James!"

I grabbed Victor's hip again and pulled him back against my chest. He settled down a little, but his breathing stayed harsh, and he swiped around behind him to dig his claws into the meat of my thigh next.

"Keep clawing me, and I'll stop." I warned him.

Victor breathed in deep and slowly let it out, then detached his claws from my leg. I grabbed his elbow, hefting him up on the bed. He tried to bend over, but I kept him upright on his knees. The bed was low enough that this put us at roughly the same height for once, leaving his neck in easy reach of my teeth if he started misbehaving.

But now I actually had to carry through. Fucking him until I came was one thing, but actually touching him for his pleasure was another. If he didn't get something out of this though, he wouldn't want to do it again. And God help me, I did. I was tired of holding back while I fucked easy women who weren't a challenge and didn't matter. But getting too rough wasn't a problem with Victor. Not only could I fuck him as hard as I wanted, that made me the Alpha too. And if this was the only way I could win against him, I'd take it.

I moved my other arm around to his front, and Victor stayed completely still, not even breathing. After a second of hesitation, I decided to get it over with and dipped my hand down until it brushed against his cock. I was pretty sure mine was a bit longer than his, but his was ridiculously thick. Even without considering my pride, there was no way in Hell I'd ever bottom for him.

"Get on with it." He growled at me.

I flicked the head of his cock with my middle finger in retaliation, but it had the exact opposite effect I wanted. He groaned loudly and let his head drop back against my shoulder, thrusting his hips forward for more. I wrapped my hand around the base of it like I'd done before, but I kept my grip loose this time. He tried to buck forward again, and I squeezed his hip harder with my other hand and growled.

"Stay still." I ordered.

He grunted and stopped moving. It might be easier for me to just let him use my hand so I didn't have to do much, but then I wouldn't be the one in control. And I wanted him to know that he didn't get either pain or pleasure from anyone else but me. When he stayed still, I moved my hand up the length of his cock.

"Good bitch."

Victor moaned softly in reply, staying perfectly still while I slowly jacked him off. It was easier than I thought it would be, the motion surprisingly familiar. I'd done it with my own, and I knew what I liked. I didn't even need any lube, since he'd been leaking pre-come for a while now, enough that it quickly coated my hand and dripped down to stain his panties.

"You're so wet for me." I let go of his cock and cupped his balls through the silk. "Such a pretty bitch."

He whined and pushed into my hand, but I moved it away and grabbed his other hip. I was already half-hard and tempted to start grinding up against his ass, but I'd given him an order, and he'd disobeyed. I could spank him again, but that would probably be enough to get him off, which would be a reward instead of a punishment. But threatening to stop clearly worked as a good threat because after a moment of me not touching him, he started up another round of desperate whines. But as much as I'd started to love the sound of him begging with or without words, that wasn't enough.

" … please?"

I scraped my teeth over his neck, and he shuddered. "Try again."

He panted through his mouth as he tried to figure out what I wanted, until it finally hit him, and he mumbled an apology.

I drug my thumbs over the V of his hips. "What was that?"

" … s—so." He let out a half-growling exhale, nearly choking on the word. "Sorry."

I smirked against his neck and considered taking it farther, but it looked like some remains of his pride were starting to resurface. And once Victor decided he didn't want to do something, a whole army couldn't move him.

"Better." I murmured, replacing my hand.

I upped the pace and began stripping his cock faster, savoring the sounds of his moans. He twisted his head to the side to press his face closer to mine, but he didn't move his lower half, so I let that slide. Once I was sure I didn't need to hold him still, I moved my other hand up and groped at his chest. Even with his cock in my hand, I was still a little surprised when I didn't find any tits like I was used to. His pectorals bulged out some though, and I figured nipples were nipples, so I raked my nails through his chest hair until they scratched over his. He got louder, the sounds directly in my ear now, and I gave in to the temptation to rub myself against his ass.

"Gonna let me do this again?" I asked.

He panted in my ear. "Fuck yes!"

"Ya always gonna be my bitch?"

"Yes!"

I jerked him harder, pulling and pinching his nipple, and he practically howled. He was shaking in my arms, and I couldn't figure out why he wasn't going over the edge yet until I remembered he was still waiting for my permission to come. Fuck, he really was a good bitch. I shoved him back down, and he immediately spread his legs, offering his ass to me. I let go of his cock, and he started thrashing again, but a wordless snarl from me made him freeze. For a moment, I didn't do anything, admiring the view. His ass was already slick with my cum, some of it beginning to leak out past where his panties were twisted to the side.

Then I slid out a claw.

"Don't move."

I carefully slid my claw between his skin and the fabric, then flipped it up to cut through his panties. They dropped down, and I ripped them the rest of the way off, leaving Victor in only the garter, stockings, and heels. I stroked my cock roughly a few times to get a good amount of pre-come slicked over it, then lined back up and shoved in. He was still shaking, and his hands had fisted back in the bedsheets in his effort to keep still.

"Leave 'em out." He gasped.

I bent over him and slid all three claws out on my left hand, burying them in the mattress in front of his face. I put my other claw back though, and used that hand to reach around and grab his cock again. He made a choked off noise and stayed still.

"Ya can move now." I told him.

He bucked forward into my hand as I drew back out, and then he met my thrust when I slammed back in. I started pounding into him after that, but he kept up with me, meeting my every movement.

"Gonna make ya come … " I sucked in air through my open mouth. "All over yerself."

He whimpered and bared his neck beneath me, completely submissive to my will.

"Good bitch, yer such a good bitch." I groaned into his shoulder.

He started chanting my name again, and I felt my balls tightening up.

"M'close, Vic. Little more … "

I licked and bit at his neck, my mouth filling with his taste. Then something rough dragged over my knuckles, right where my skin met claw. The wet rasp returned, followed by a rough brush of stubble. I realized he was licking my hand, and I nearly lost the rhythm. I wrapped my arm around his torso and jerked him up, sitting back on my haunches with him still impaled on my cock. I probably cut him up some with my claws when I did it, but neither of us cared.

"Come!" I snarled, barely able to force the word out.

Victor obeyed immediately, roaring out his pleasure as his ass clamped down around me. I kept jacking him off and rocked up into him as he spurted all over his chest and my hand. When he finished, I finally let go, using both hands to grab his hips and bounce him up and down on my cock as I came for the second time, biting back into his neck to muffle my own scream.

When I opened my eyes again, I was laying on my back, with Victor curled around my side. The steady thrum of his deep purr made it hard to concentrate, and I had to fight back the urge to sleep. He leaned down and licked at my face, like he used to do when we were kids, and I let him. But when he tried to nudge my head to the side to get to my neck, I growled weakly in protest.

"I'm still your older brother, James." He said.

I scowled. "I thought you said you were gonna be my bitch."

"Anytime you want." He promised. "But I'm still gonna take care of you and keep you safe."

"Yeah, well you do a shit job!" I snapped.

He growled in offense, still hovering over me.

"You break my things, treat me like shit, and hurt me all the fucking time." I growled back at him.

He quieted down, resting his chin on the top of my head. I only allowed it because it put my face near his throat, so I wasn't really the submissive one. Even though he was practically spooning me. Shit. But whatever, I could still rip his throat out if I wanted to.

"Well. Maybe you can use this to keep me in line." He finally replied.

I snorted. "You just want me to reward you for your bad behavior."

Victor stayed silent, confirming my suspicion. He'd gotten off on this just as much as I had, and he enjoyed his supposed punishment a lot more than he should. Spanking or cutting or humiliating him would just be rewarding his twisted needs.

"So I'm gonna invest in a real good cockring." I continued. "And if you keep being a psychotic asshole, we'll go through this all over again, 'cept I won't let you come at the end."

"And if I'm good?" He whispered.

I turned on my side and draped an arm over his waist. "Good bitches get to come."

He scraped one clawed hand lightly down my back. "Always gonna be your brother first."

"Fine." I muttered. "We have enough downtime to fuck around, too."

His claws dug in a little harder. "You fuck anyone else, and I'll kill them."

That gave me a moment's pause. No other women. No women at all. Probably not ever again, because Victor was possessive as hell. But all I really wanted from women was sex, and fucking Victor turned out to be the best sex I ever had. Plus he went wherever I went, so I could literally have him anytime I wanted. And I didn't have to worry about him getting killed or aging or leaving or getting hurt when we fucked. No periods or pregnancy or female hormones either.

It was the best possible sex with benefits relationship I could think of.

" … alright."

"Forever." He insisted, his claws breaking skin.

I ignored the slight pain and tilted my head to the side. He quickly ducked his head down and bit my neck, claiming me like I'd claimed him.

"Forever."

* * *

**A/N: I meant to upload this, and then I forgot. Whoops. I really really fucking hate that there's no way to schedule posts on this sight. But here's the last part of this monstrously oversized drabble!**

**I think for Monday's update I'll move back to something Rogan. Maybe a cute fluffy drabble about the big bad Wolverine being afraid of roller coasters or a funny fluffy drabble about him mistaking the services offered at a massage parlor as the same services offered at a brothel and Marie is very offended (and underaged). So far I'm thinking one of those, but if you guys want something smutty instead, send me a prompt!**


	12. LxM (misc prompt) MPOV rated T

**Pairing: 1, Logan and Marie (Rogan)**

**Prompt: Miscellaneous prompt, Logan thinks massage parlors offer the same services as brothels and solicits a (very) underage Mary.**

**Rating: T, only for language and suggestive themes, no smut**

* * *

"How much?"

I looked up to see the sexiest man I'd ever seen—and that was including Jensen Ackles—standing in front of me.

"Money." I blurted out.

The Sexiest Man on Earth took out his wallet. "Yeah, I got the money for it. How much for an hour?"

"Uh..." English, dammit! "Sixty five."

The Sexiest Man on Earth frowned and angels wept for it. "That's way too fucking cheap for you, darling. I can pay you more than that."

"Um, no. I don't actually uh...touch the clients." I stammered out. "I'm just the receptionist 'cause I'm underage and all. Wait, shoot! Forget I said that, I'm totally um, six...teen?"

"You're not—" He cleared his throat. "Okay, sorry."

"It's okay!" I immediately assured him. "Jean's available right now if you'd like to book a walk in appointment. She's totally our best too."

"Yeah, that's fine. Her, for three hours." He said, shuffling out some bills from his wallet.

"Um, the longest appointment I can book you for is an hour and a half." I told him.

He sighed and grumbled something about a quickie, but nodded his consent. If an hour and a half was a "quickie" to him, I wondered where the hell else he was getting three hour long massages.

"That'll be ninety-five dollars."

"Okay...and how much for the uh, happy ending?" He asked.

I blinked at him. "What?"

He stared at me until I realized that he really had said and meant what I thought he did.

"This isn't that type of place." I said, actually feeling myself blush.

"Ain't this a massage parlor?"

"Yeah. Which is different from a brothel."

"But your brochure says full body massage, right here." He said, tapping the open brochure on my desk.

I blushed so hard the tips of my ears burned. "Not _that_ full body!"

"That's false advertisement." He growled.

Jean walked into the room, hips swaying. "Do you have a problem sir?"

"This man is a bit confused about the parameters of a full body massage, but—"

"Oh, I'm sure I can accommodate you." She purred at him.

"What?!" I squawked.

Jean glared at me. "Don't you have some laundry to do, Marie?"

I stood up and glared back at her. "Well you can forget about me doing _yours_!"

"Run along now." She said with a fake smile.

I huffed and stomped away.

"Hey, kid!" The Sexiest Man on Earth called. "When's your birthday?"

I gaped at him in outrage, then replied, "It's about two days past NEVER!"

"Marie!" Jean snapped at me.

I whirled around and bolted into the back room, slamming the door behind him. Those two could have at it for all three hours for all I cared. They deserved each other.

"Dear Jesus," I prayed in a whisper. "Please let him have a small penis and issues with premature ejaculation. Thank you, Amen."

* * *

**A/N: I know this wasn't one of the prompts listed, but I got inspiration for it and spent way longer than I care to admit giggling over this. It's especially funny to me because I used to work as a receptionist/bookkeeper at a massage parlor. By the way, the laundry that Marie has to do is the sheets from the beds the clients lay on. Those sheets, the face pillow, and any towels that are used to clean up excess oil or whatever have to be washed after each and every client, so there's always a TON of laundry. As the underaged new kid to the place, Marie would definitely get put on the "grunt work" of washing laundry, cleaning the rooms, and doing dishes (the therapists often work all day and eat in a kitchen area).**

**Goddammit, I am thinking about this way too hard. I swear on all that is holy, I will not make any series based off of these drabbles, I will not make any series, I will not make series, I will not ...**

**(one day I probably will)**


	13. LxM (misc prompt2) MPOV rated T

**Pairing: 1, Logan x Marie (Rogan)**

**Prompt: Miscellaneous prompt, Logan meets Marie at Frontier City when she accidentally grabs his junk, bonus points for him being afraid of roller coasters.**

**Rating: T only for language, no smut**

* * *

"I don't wanna fucking do this."

"Are you a Wolverine or a Bitch-erine?"

"What the shit, Storm?!"

"Sit."

"Don't fucking—"

"I swear to the goddess, I will call your brother and tell him what a pussy you're being."

The Man sat. I didn't know how else to describe him except...The Man. Not like, the corporate Man who needed it stuck to him, but The _Man._ The one that stars in every girl's dreams? Yeah, that one.

He wasn't tall. In fact, he was actually kind of short. But he had broad shoulders and a narrow waist and and jeans clinging to his ass so tight they must have been painted on. And his stubble, oh my baby Jesus Christ. He had like … mutton chops or something going on, but don't judge just yet, because he pulled it off. Swear on my life, he did! They weren't too big and they were shaved kinda close, tapering down to just stubble around his jaw and lips.

And those _lips_. That jaw! His face was a throne, and I wanted to sit on it for the rest of my goddamn life—

"Marie, let's go—ohhh." Jubilee looked The Man over with deep appreciation. "That right there is some fine—"

"I saw him first!" I hissed.

She looked over at me in surprise. "Damn girl, okay. No need to bite my head off. 'Cause I bet the head you _really_ want to get your mouth around is his—"

"Shut up!" I smacked her in the chest. "He might hear!"

Jubes rubbed her tit and rolled her eyes. "Aw, c'mon. He can't hear us from way over there."

But The Man was smirking like maybe he could, so I shot her another dirty glare.

"Just shut up."

Jubes raised her hands and walked backwards away from me, winking quickly before she turned around. She took the left side of the roller coaster, and I took the right. Working for Frontier City was a bitch, especially since we were only hired for the summer. And I had to keep all covered up in jeans and long sleeved shirts. Yeah, I got a lot of strange looks for that, but it was better than another "incident."

And sometimes this job had perks, like free junkfood and getting to briefly ogle insanely hot men who didn't like roller coasters.

On the other hand, I was convinced that if he actually made eye contact with me, I might orgasm. Right here, on the spot. It had been a long effing while, what with the poisonous skin, okay? Eye fucking was closest thing I'd get to actual sex, but I was a goddamn coward, and I kept my head down as I went along pushing on the bars that kept people strapped in to make sure they were tight enough.

Three people away.

Don't fuck this up.

Two people away.

It feels like he's looking at me.

One person away.

Just look at the person behind him.

I reached out, grabbed, and pushed. But it wasn't a bar that I'd grabbed. I looked down in what seemed like slow motion and realized I'd grabbed his crotch. My hand. His crotch. There. Between his legs.

"This isn't the steel I meant to grab." I blurted out.

He burst out laughing, and I gave a mortified _eep!_ I practically ran over to the next person and pushed their bar down—the actual steel bar I was supposed to touch. Luckily, that was the end of the roller coaster. Unluckily, the control panel where I was supposed to be stationed at was at the front of the platform, which meant I would have to walk past him to get there.

I lifted my chin up high and called on all my southern pride as I walked, stubbornly refusing to look at him. He swatted my ass as I went by. I whirled around and gaped at him in fury, and he grinned wickedly back at me. But I decided to take the higher ground and keep walking. Jubes decided to start the ride, and the roller coaster moved forward, carrying him along at the same pace I was walking.

"Tit for tat, darling." He said, still grinning.

"Mine was an accident!" I snapped at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about tha—AAAAUURGH!"

The ride shot off over the tracks, and he let out an undignified roar as he went. This ride was the fastest, biggest, and most terrifying one in the whole park. I snickered and sauntered over to the control panel to take a seat next to Jubes.

"In five...four...three...two..." She slowly counted off.

A second later, there was another loud roar of terror as the ride hit its first drop, and we both laughed. I didn't get to see him again since this ride actually let off its passengers on a different platform before chugging along back to mine to pick up new people, but at the end of our shift, Johnny came over and shoved a piece of paper at me.

"Some short guy said to give this t'ya." He said around a cigarette. "Can I have your slurpie cup?"

I snatched the paper away from him and nodded absently as I unfolded it. It had a phone number and a short message—_I like your accent, kid. Call me. _The name at the bottom said Logan. I didn't have much hope for ever having a normal relationship with my mutation, and I could barely even believe he'd give me his number, but it couldn't hurt to call...

Right?

* * *

**A/N: I just love this couple so much. Sorry for the lack of smut this week, I hope two fluffy drabbles make up for it! I'll do some smut next week. I'm still in a Rogan mood so Marie and Logan will definitely be in it, but who wants to see Victor get in on the action too? I've been getting a lot of requests for pairing number 3 lately.**

**So vote for pairing 1 Logan x Marie**

**or for pairing 3 Logan x Marie x Victor**

**the pairing with the most votes will get a smutty chapter next Monday!**


	14. Another Author's Note

I'm so sorry to do this to you guys after you were all so nice about reviewing and voting for what pairing you wanted, but I won't be able to update today. It's dead week here at college, and schoolwork has hit me hard in the form of a fifteen and a ten page research paper, both of them due (to be submitted online) tonight at midnight. I managed to knock out the first one, but it's almost 5pm, and I still have seven more pages to go on the second. I wanted to try to write something for the fic today, but at this point, that's just not going to happen.

But I won't leave you completely hanging! I'm simply pushing back the update to Wednesday, and I plan to still update on Monday like usual next week. So what I want to do is have pairing 3 (Logan x Marie x Victor) on Wednesday, because it won by five points, and then write a smutty pairing 2 (Logan x Marie) Rogan fic for Monday.

Thanks so much for your patience, and I hope everyone has a happy holiday season!

Morgan


	15. LxMxV 29 (Threesome) 3POV rated M

**Pairing: 3 Logan x Marie x Victor (OT3)**

**Prompt: 29 (Threesome) I'm just lumping this drabble under the general "threesome" categroy. To be more specific, there's lots of blowjobs to go around.**

**Rating: M for said blowjobs, polygamy, and incest. I'm sure you know how this works by now.**

* * *

Marie let the garage door shut behind her and stepped into the kitchen. She was too busy trying to untangle her scarf and get off her gloves to notice the two men also in the room, but that quickly changed when she heard the first growl. Her eyes snapped up to Logan and Victor, both naked, pressed up close to each other. It was another one of those times that she wasn't entirely sure if they were trying to have sex or hurt each other. Knowing them, both answers were true.

Victor had Logan backed up against a counter top, using his larger size to pin the smaller man half-beneath him. But Logan had his claws out and pressed against his brother's side in warning. Not that Victor seemed to care. Every time they rocked against each other, the blades of Logan's claws sawed against Victor's skin, opening up cuts that quickly healed again. Snarls filled the kitchen as they bit at each other, each trying to make the other bow his head in submission.

Marie watched with interest. As much as she loved watching her mates fuck each other—and seriously, if they ever went into porn, they would all be millionaires—it made her heart ache a little when they got rough like this. She could tell this wasn't them letting off steam with each other, roughing around with an emphasis on the rough, or even just that they needed to feel pain the way they sometimes did. Marie didn't quite understand why that was a need for them and she couldn't fulfill it for them either, but she didn't judge. This wasn't any of that though. They obviously wanted each other, cocks straining and rutting against their stomachs, but neither of them could set down their pride long enough to submit to the other. Usually the two Alphas managed to make it work between each other, but sometimes they both got stuck in a rut and wanted to dominate the other, which led to a bloody and frustrated standoff.

"Boys."

Marie's soft call was enough to get their attention, and they looked over at her. Neither of the moved toward her though. Marie didn't feel pain as pleasure, and they were too wild at the moment to hold back. Neither feral wanted to hurt their precious Marie-mate. She walked toward them with slow steps.

"Let me help," she said quietly.

Logan swallowed hard. "Not good, darlin'."

"Let me try," she insisted.

She reached for Victor first. The larger feral stayed still and allowed her to pet his side and upper arm, but he kept his claws locked into Logan's shoulder. He knew Marie wouldn't hurt him, but his brother might use the moment of distraction to reverse their positions. He had to keep his dominance over his little brother. Marie's hand moved between them and stroked Victor's chest, drawing a soft purr out of him. Next she ducked under his arm and squeezed herself between the two ferals. She leaned forward and pressed a trail of kisses along Victor's neck while she arched her back to push her ass back against Logan's hips.

The two brothers let out soft groans and relaxed a little. They needed each other, couldn't live without the other, but sometimes it seemed like the two of them couldn't live with each other either. Marie made everything better though. They'd shared women before so they could both be Alpha and still be together, but those girls had all been meaningless fucks. Marie accepted them and loved them both. She was their mate, and the missing piece that made it all work.

"Victor, you stand over here and Logan, sugah, I need right here."

She was also damn bossy when she got her mind on something. Victor was the first to decide to indulge his little mate and do what she said. Even though his instincts protested against taking orders from a beta, Marie's ideas were always the best. She might have had untouchable skin, but her libido had been the same as any teenager's, which led to a lot of porn watching and smut reading. So despite her lack of empirical experience, she'd surprised her mates with a knowledge and appreciation of sex that went far beyond what her virginal status suggested.

And so Victor and Logan both ended up leaning their perfectly sculpted asses back against the countertop. Marie took a moment to just look them over. Literally the two sexiest men she'd ever seen in her life, and they were both hers.

Victor more than lived up to his moniker of Sabretooth. Every single one of his body parts were massively oversized and his full height put him at around 6'4". He also had a dense layer of body hair that covered practically his whole body. It was a little too much and in your face, but that was a pretty accurate description of Victor himself, so he made it work. Plus, Marie liked how soft it was in comparison to the rest of his hard muscles. Sometimes when she petted him just right, he purred and wiggled like an overgrown kitten.

Logan had less of everything except cock. His was even a bit longer than his older brother's, although to be fair, Victor's was thicker. True to his own name, Wolverine was short, two inches taller than Marie, but he wasn't small by any means. His arms, chest, and legs were all thick and well defined with muscle. If anything, his short height just made him seem all the more impressive. And Marie had to admit, it was nice to have at least one of them at eye level so she didn't always have to crane her neck. Logan also had less of a serial killer vibe (barely) and less body hair. His chest was still furry, but not as dense, and it didn't wrap around to his back or ass either. Not much, anyway.

"You gonna do something sometime today, little girl?" Logan asked.

"I think she's writing smut about us in her head again." Victor said with a smirk.

Marie blushed. "Both of you hush."

Victor's eyes narrowed. "Are you going to make me?"

Marie dropped to her knees and slid her mouth as far down his cock as she could manage in response. And _as far down_ got her nose to press against the thick thatch of hair at the base. Victor's eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and he exhaled harshly like he'd just had the wind knocked out of him. Marie couldn't hold his cock in the back of her throat for long though, so she pulled back, her tongue dragging against the underside and her teeth scraping lightly against him all the way up to the tip. Victor gave up all pretenses and threw his head back with a loud moan.

Logan snickered. Victor cracked an eye open to glare at him and give an annoyed grunt.

"You moan like a bitch when you get your cock sucked." Logan said.

Victor looked him dead in the eye. "I'm getting my cock sucked."

Logan's own dick suddenly felt very neglected as he considered that. Victor smirked again and ignored his little brother's pout. Marie continued stuffing the larger feral's cock down her throat, oblivious to the banter going on above her. Every few seconds, she'd flicker on her skin to get a small dose of Victor's energy. With it came a brief burst of secondhand pleasure. Victor didn't mind either. Using her mutation was the closest Marie would get to inflicting pain on them and honestly it felt more like a buzz than anything. It was probably the closest the two ferals would ever get to being high.

"M'rie … "

Marie hummed around Victor's cock, too busy enjoying the weight of it on her tongue to pay attention to what Logan was really wanting. She got the message loud and clear though when he rubbed his cock against the side of her face. He poked it into her cheek one more time, and she drew back off of Victor with an annoyed huff. Logan didn't have the chance to say anything to his mate not giving him attitude before she swallowed him whole next like she'd been waiting her whole life for it.

Only since she was fourteen really, but who was counting?

"Have you been wanting something, Marie?" Victor asked, petting her hair.

She hummed an affirmative, and Logan groaned. Victor missed the mouth on his cock, but he loved watching his baby brother get sucked off. Marie loved doing the sucking. And Logan was just feeling a whole lot of love for everything at the moment, now that he finally had a warm heat wrapped around his dick. He had his head tipped back, and Victor took advantage of his exposed neck to leave several quickly fading bite marks. Logan was too caught up in thrusting into Marie's mouth to care about their previous fight for dominance and allowed it to happen, especially when Victor reached out and scratched over his nipples. The younger feral hissed with pleasure, which then turned into a series of groans as his mates continued working him toward his release.

"M'rie, gonna … " Logan tried to warn her.

Victor growled down their mate. "You stay right there on his dick and swallow every fucking drop."

Marie was happy to comply, and she turned her skin fully on just before Logan's orgasm hit him. He threw his head back with a howl as her mouth and mutation both sucked him down. Marie went over her edge too right along with him, riding both her and his waves of pleasure. Victor waited for Logan's hips to stop twitching before he dragged her off of him by her hair to make sure she didn't take too much. Marie looked up at him with glazed eyes, already sunk into subspace from having her mouth used. Victor kept a firm grip on her hair.

"Do you want to suck my cock, baby girl?"

"Yes … sir … " Marie whispered.

He brought her a little bit closer to his dripping erection.

"You want me to use you too?"

"Uh huh," she gasped out.

He pulled her forward, her lips almost touching him.

"Wanna taste me?"

Marie only managed to whimper in response.

"Tongue out," Victor snarled.

She obediently opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out over her bottom lip. Victor rubbed his length over her tongue while she stayed perfectly still, moaning and whining for me. Finally, he relented his self control enough to guide her head so that she licked him from base to tip. Logan wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned against the larger feral to watch the show.

"Fuck her face," Logan encouraged with his usual bluntness.

"Not yet."

"C'mon, Vic. She's begging for it."

Victor shook his head, still only allowing her to lick where he wanted. Logan returned the favor of playing with his nipples, and the feline's eyes slowly squeezed shut with pleasure again.

"Victor," Logan breathed in his ear. "Let'er have it."

Marie whimpered in a wordless plea, and Victor bit back a groan. He loved having his mate on his knees for him. Logan was the only other person he'd ever trusted to have his teeth down there. Before Marie, he'd never felt a woman's mouth before. Never had a woman willing to go down on him anyway. But Marie … she wanted his cock. Got wet for it. Begged for it. Licked it and rode it and came around it for him.

And one day that would change. Victor didn't know how or when, but nothing this good ever lasted—hell, nothing this good had ever even happened to him before—so he was damn well going to make it last for when he was alone again.

"She needs you."

Logan's words brought him back to the present, and this time Victor wasn't able to hold back a strangled groan.

"Look'it her, on her knees and—"

"Shut up," Victor interrupted. "Watch."

Logan pulled back a little to get a better view and Victor looked down at his sweet little Marie-mate. She stared up at him with pleading eyes, tears of pleasure and frustration running down her cheeks, mixing with the pre-cum smeared around her lips and chin.

"Come for me," Victor growled.

Marie's eyes widened. She was so close to the edge, her mind dizzy with the taste of both her mates, and her Alpha had given her a direct order. To her surprise, an orgasm slammed into her even without the help of her mutation, and she whined desperately as her pussy contracted without anything to fill it. Her mouth at least got fucked though when Victor slammed himself down the back of her throat, thrusting wildly as he pumped out his own orgasm while Marie came on her knees.

"Fuck."

Logan's voice was soft in the ensuing quiet. Victor slowly eased his cock out Marie's mouth, still mostly hard despite the intense orgasm. Marie swayed a little, only held up by his grip on her. Victor took a few deep breaths to get himself back under control.

"Do you want another turn with her?" He eventually asked.

Logan took a gentle hold of her hair and guided her to his hips. Marie slipped her mouth around him without prompting, but then didn't suck or bob her head. She just held him in her mouth, enjoying the closeness with her other Alpha-mate. Logan petted her with reverence, happy to give her anything she wanted.

"How'd we ever get _her_?"

"Like I fucking know," Victor muttered. "… are you going to actually do anything with with your cock, runt?"

"Think I'll take care of our Marie-mate," Logan said, ignoring the nickname. "And then I'm gonna ride the fuck out of your dick and finish all over you."

Victor gave a pleased growl. "Look at that, you can have good ideas after all, shortbus."

Logan shoved him. "Fuck off."

"Don't fucking—"

Marie cut off the fight before it started by pulling back away from Logan so she could speak. She was still pretty deep in subspace, but present enough to recognize that if they started squabbling with each other again, the fun sexy times would be over.

"Bed," she said profoundly.

The brothers considered that and agreed that she had the best ideas, but then they both reached down to pick her up. Swatting at each other ensued until that turned into more shoving again, which turned into a round of dominance mounting. Marie leaned back against the leg of the kitchen table and absently thunked her head back against the wood in frustration.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the late OT3 chapter that you voted for. Like I said before, I'll update again on Monday with an M-rated smutty Rogan fic. I think the prompt for this one will be nurse and patient and "fucking the pain away" but with a twist! Thanks to I'm a Nerd and Proud for the prompt suggestion, and please keep reviewing with any other prompts, ideas, and suggestions you all might have!**


	16. Very Important Author's Note

I'm sorry for posting another author's note when I already have so many in this fic, but this is an important announcement! The AU Rogan "drabble" now has its own fic! The title is _Virgins Don't Ask For It Doggy Style_, and it has a new (albeit short) chapter. I do NOT want this to turn into another 80 chapter clusterfuck, but I wouldn't mind it getting up to ten or so. It will update every Wednesday, and suggestions about what end game you want to see for it are greatly appreciated because I have no set ending in mind.

As for Love Me Do, I removed all of the chapters from that drabble. This fic will now go back to its regularly scheduled programming of a new drabble every Monday. To kick it off, vote with reviews and let me know whether you want to read some Victor x Jackie (an OC from my other fics), Stucky (Captain America x Winter Soldier), or the new couple with the new prompt: Xavier has a dick piercing and Magneto won't stop playing with it (younger versions; imagine the casting from Days of Future Past).

Please please review, and may everyone have a happy holidays!


	17. SxB 28 (Accidental Sexting) 3POV rated T

**Pairing: 8 Steve x Bucky (Stucky)**

**Prompt: 28.b (Accidental Sexting)**

**Rating: T for language and an insane amount of FEELS**

**Warning: The word "twink" is used several times at the end of this chapter, but not in a derogatory way. Tagging it just in case the word is triggering though.**

* * *

_I'm horny enough to go for a dong right now._

Bucky glanced at the text casually, knowing it was Steve from the special alert tone he'd set for his contact. The words didn't register at first, and he set the phone back down before they suddenly hit him. Then he was scrambling to grab the phone again, struggling not to grip it too hard and accidentally crush it because that would make the third one this week and Stark would be pissed, but maybe the text had actually been from Stark because Steve—

No, that was Steve's name at the top. And Stark was out on a vacation or something with Pepper, who had supposedly confiscated all of his electronic devices. Which Bucky doubted, but he also didn't think Stark would bother pausing his sex holiday just to hack Steve's phone and send a dirty text.

But maybe someone else got their hands on Steve's phone. Someone like...Bucky drew a blank. If anyone was close enough to Steve to be able to secretly grab his phone, it was him. Steve was nice and sweet to everyone (who didn't give him cause not to be), but he didn't have many other friends. Maybe Sam, but he was off at a public speaking event for veterans. Natasha could definitely do it, but her pranks tended to range from replacing their grapes with grapefruits to stringing a trip wire across the hallway that would set off a grenade in the next room. The wall in between Steve and said grenade had taken most of the blow, but it had still broken three of his ribs, and all she'd had to say for herself was that he needed to be more situationally aware and on your left (Sam apparently had something to do with that, although he claimed ignorance of the grenade).

So a hacked phone and a dirty text weren't exactly Natasha's style. Possibly Loki, although his pranks also tended to result in broken body parts. But he was in Asgard with Thor, being disciplined for his most recent stunt. Which left maybe … Barton? No, no motive. And he didn't make a move unless Natasha gave him the go ahead. Banner was in another third world country without cell phone service, and he didn't have a motive either.

Bucky finally looked at the screen again. The words still read the same, and Steve's name was still there. For a moment, Bucky debated about whether or not Steve had meant for the text to go to him or someone else. But then he gritted his teeth to bite back a growl. If Steve was sexting anyone about a dong, it had damn well better be him about _his_.

With thoughts of hacking, pranks, and wrong numbers ruled out, it didn't take long for Bucky to decide to swing by the tower and pay Steve a visit. After all, Steve sounded distressed and best friends were always there to lending a hand … and dick.

xxx

Steve knew someone was in his room. He could hear their heartbeat and the sound of them breathing, so he walked down the narrow hall between his living room and bedroom carefully. The door was cracked open, and once he got close, he could smell Bucky. Male sweat and coffee—which had been such a luxury for them both before the modern age, good coffee at least. After Bucky found out America had a Starbucks on every corner, he was almost always seen with a cup in his hand, earning him some good natured teasing about applying to be the store's new mascot—StarBucky. His scent also had the tang of grease and metal in it, those four attributes in combination setting him apart from the other men in the tower.

Steve relaxed and lowered his shield, trying to convince himself that it wasn't weird to recognize his best friend's scent from outside the room. It was just because the serum enhanced all of his senses to a ridiculous level, making his sense of small almost as good as Logan's. That was all.

"Hey, have you seen my—" Steve's thoughts about his favorite and now missing tank top stuttered in his head as he saw all the bare skin on his bed. "What the—Buck—Fucky?!"

One very naked James Buchanan Barnes stared at his best friend for a second before bursting out in hysterical laughter. It wasn't often that he laughed like the way he used to, and the sound still wasn't quite the same, but the combination of "What the buck?" and "Fucky?!" had him rolling over to pound his human fist against the mattress.

"Fucky!" He gasped through his hysterics.

Steve scowled at him. "Shut up, jerk. I wasn't prepared for … what the hell are you doing? You'd better not have farted on my bed—I just washed those sheets."

Bucky composed himself enough to look up and wink. "Don't worry, punk. My ass is squeaky clean. Just in case you wanna switch."

"Switch?" Steve repeated with a confused expression.

Captain America was a whole lot less sexually pure than the media thought. He might not be very smooth with ladies, but he did decent with the guys in the forties, and the internet had shown him a whole new world. He was still catching up with the new terminology though, and every now and then some phrase or act would blindside him just right, leaving him with a blush all the way up to his ears.

"Yeah, switch. Like if you want to fuck me after I fuck you." Bucky explained.

Steve's cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of crimson. Bucky had a few distant memories of that, the blond suddenly going all red in the face when he managed to hit on just the right sort of lewd detail while recounting a night he spent with a dame. Finding a way to make Steve blush like that seemed to be the main reason he had told those stories, although the memories still didn't quite connect the way they should. They felt a bit more like movie clips than actual memories, but every now and then something happening in the present would sync up with something that had happened in the past, and Bucky would understand why that memory was important.

"I—when—you—"

At first Bucky thought Steve's stuttering was cute, but then the other man's eyes flashed toward the window, and he half-turned back toward the door. Steve was checking for escape routes. Steve wouldn't be preparing to run if he wanted this.

Steve didn't want this.

"Oh. I misunderstood." Bucky said in his soldier voice, devoid of all emotion. "I'll leave now and we can pretend this didn't happen. My mistake."

"What—wait!" Steve moved to block the door. "Misunderstood what?"

Bucky narrowed his eyes at him. "The text that you … do you know that your phone sent mine a text approximately one hour ago? Because if you didn't send that, then someone else must have access to your phone. JARVIS, send Stark and Fury a notification that we have a possible tech security leak for the Captain—"

"No, JARVIS, cancel that." Steve said. "I know about—I think I know about the text. I sent you one an hour ago saying I was hungry, right? Is that what we're talking about?"

"Your text said, 'I'm horny enough to go for a dong right now.' Exact wording." Bucky told him flatly.

"Fuck!" Steve pulled out his phone and checked it, then swore again. "Why does this thing always—a dog, Bucky! I was trying to say, hungry enough for a dog. Like, a hotdog?"

"Oh. Then I'll get you one, right now. Excuse me."

Steve didn't move out of the way. "You're still naked."

Bucky shut his eyes and inhaled slowly through his nose, letting it out again in one long exhale, just like Sam had told him to do whenever he started to feel overwhelmed. He couldn't just kill his way out of awkward situations anymore, so he needed to figure out a way to handle this. HYDRA hadn't bothered programming him with any more personal skills than what would be needed to appear reasonably human and make brief conversation though, and his mind was coming up blank on any course of action that would reset his relationship with Steve to the easy friendship it had been only a few hours ago.

Then something warm and solid encircled him. Bucky tensed up for a moment before he leaned against Steve's chest, grateful to have something anchor him but still confused. He had made a mistake. Mistakes wouldn't be tolerated—

No, that was HYRDRA. His old handlers punished him for mistakes, but Steve was a good handler, his favorite handler. With Steve, he was allowed to have favorites, likes and dislikes, thoughts, opinions, freedom … friends? Steve wanted Bucky to call him his friend, not his handler. That was one of the first things he taught the soldier—his name was Bucky and Steve was his friend.

Bucky didn't struggle in Steve's grip, allowing his _friend_ to hold him while his mind attempted to recall its previous understanding of friendship. Sometimes he slipped like this. On the worst days, he only accepted Steve as his handler and couldn't associate any emotion with him at all. At least today he still knew that he knew what a friend was and what friendship felt like. If he could just calm down and keep breathing, he'd be able to remember again.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm not mad. Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

Bucky gave a short nod against Steve's neck to show he still remembered that, and he felt the other man's chest concave as he breathed out a sigh of relief. Steve hated it when Bucky thought he deserved a punishment. He never struggled or cried or asked for mercy. Instead, he knelt quietly and waited to receive any and all abuse with a completely blank expression on his face. The only time he showed any emotion was when Steve inevitably refused to hurt him, which resulted in the soldier becoming increasingly agitated, convinced that if he wasn't punished, his transgression would never be forgiven.

Even in his darkest depths as the Winter Soldier, Bucky still craved Steve's approval and forgiveness.

"I don't understand." Bucky said in the clearest voice he could manage.

Steve and Sam had stressed to him over and over again the importance of the words yes, no, and I don't understand. _Yes_ was required for anything to happen that involved him. The only time this rule could be bent was for matters of safety, if he proved to be a danger to himself or anyone else. Similarly, except under those circumstances, Bucky could say _no_ to anything he wanted. _I don't understand_ or _I don't know_ were acceptable answers too, and even encouraged, along with questions of his own.

"What don't you understand?" Steve asked quietly.

"I messed up, and I know you'll forgive me. But I don't know how—I don't—what do I need to do?"

"You don't need to do anything." Steve said. "It was just a simple misunderstanding. It could have happened to anyone."

Bucky made a small frustrated noise. "But now you know I want to have sex with you. That's different than friendship. I want us to be friends, but I …"

"No offense, but I knew you wanted to have sex with me the first time you asked to give me a blowjob."

Bucky shook his head. "That wasn't me, that was my programming."

"But … this is you?"

Bucky realized he'd made another mistake and froze in Steve's arms as he continued in a carefully hopeful voice.

"You really want to have sex with me?"

" … it's not something I need. You don't have to—I can—"

Steve bent his head and placed a chaste kiss on the smaller man's cheek. Bucky looked up in shock and did nothing more than blink at him for a few seconds.

"If this is something you want, that _you_ really, truly want, then you can have it. I can—"

"No!"

Bucky shoved away from Steve and stalked across the room.

"I don't need—you don't have to take care of … " He stopped himself and took a deep breath. "I don't want that."

"It wouldn't be—" Steve had to stop and take a moment too. "Bucky please look at me. What I'm about to say is important, and I need you to look at me."

Bucky did his breathing exercises several minutes, and Steve stayed silent the whole time until he turned and slowly lifted his head.

"I love you."

"No, you love Bucky." The soldier said. "I have his name, I used to be him, I _want _to be him … but I'm different now. Not him."

Steve put a hand out in a placating motion. "Listen, no offense, but Bucky was a dick. That Bucky was my best friend, and I did have a huge crush on him, but I knew it would never work out for us. He worked hard to support me, but his partying was borderline irresponsible, he was selfish, and he drank too much. Maybe one day he might have grown up, maybe if it had just been the war and HYDRA never—"

Bucky stared at him, head slightly cocked to the side. In all his evaluations, he had always believed Steven Grant Rogers to be hopelessly in love with James Buchanan Barnes. It was the only motive to explain them living together, their little nicknames, breaking into a HYRDRA facility with no back up, staying together throughout the war, dropping his shield and not resisting when the Winter Soldier was still under orders to literally _beat him to death_ rather than hurt even the tiniest, most twisted fragment that remained of his friend—that couldn't be explained by anything else than the "love" that the soldier had been taught other, weaker humans allowed to compromise themselves.

"That Bucky might have come back, ready to be responsible and talk about his feelings and settle down with one person instead of sleeping with half the town." Steve said, drawing the soldier's attention back to him in the present again. "But he didn't, and I know that. I got you instead, and maybe you're different and dealing with mental issues, but you're still _good._ You try so hard to be good and not hurt people—not that you weren't good before, but you just weren't quite—I—fuck, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore, I just know that I love you as a person, right now."

Steve waited for Bucky to say something back, anything at all, but he only received more blinking.

"Is that okay?"

"You love … me?" Bucky asked instead of answering.

Steve nodded. "I love you. If you don't uh, return the sentiment, that's okay. Frankly, I'm kind of used to that at this point, so I promise nothing will change. I'll still be your friend and only that. But just so you know, I don't want to ever keep anything from you or be dishonest, so yes. I love you."

Bucky took that in, pacing back and forth as he tried to process. "You loved that me, but you didn't think it would work. Now you love me too. This me. Can I love you back?"

"You can do anything—"

Bucky waved off Steve's positive affirmation crap. "I know I have a choice. I mean, do you really think I can love you back now? You didn't think so before."

"It doesn't matter." Steve said with finality. "Like I said, we'll still be friends either way, and it won't change my feelings for you."

"But do you think I _can_?"

"Do you … want to?"

Bucky glanced at him quickly, then forced himself to make full eye contact. "I want to try."

"We can do that." Steve finally took a small step away from the door, toward Bucky. "Whatever you want."

"What if I fail?"

"Then we'll still be—"

"No." Bucky cut him off. "If I try to love you, the real type of love that Sam still has to explain to me because I don't even understand it all right now, I'll probably fail and then you'll be hurt."

Steve shook his head again with a small smile. "That's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Goddamn it, Steve!" Bucky growled. "Don't you ever think about yourself, you moron?"

"Uh … "

"I could seriously hurt you and you wouldn't even—"

Steve snapped out of his shock and glared at the brunette. "You don't have to protect me every second of every day."

"What if I try to love you and then I can't, and we have to go back to being just friends while you're still in love with me?" Bucky demanded.

Steve crossed his arms. "Then we'll just be friends, and I'll deal with it."

Bucky's mouth dropped open. "You—you'll _deal with it_?"

"I can take it." Steve insisted, his voice dropping down nearly to a growl.

That was different. In his movie clip memories, Steve's voice always sounded more like a petulant whine when he was being a stubborn punk-ass moron. But now he had the perfect soldier body to back up his idiotic ideas, and everyone else just fucking encouraged him because he was "Captain America."

Didn't anyone else realize how fragile Steve and his big dumb heart really was?

Not that Bucky would ever say anything close to that out loud, because then Steve's jaw would clench and his eyes would narrow and something about a pissed off Steve always had the strange affect of making him feel angry, guilty, and horny all at the same time.

Still, the soldier was Steve's best asset and the one with the most experience protecting him, whether he liked it or not.

"That's it, we're in a relationship." Bucky decided out loud.

Steve had to resist the urge to check his neck for whiplash caused by how quickly the conversation suddenly turned.

"You clearly can't be trusted on your own. You have no sense of preservation. At least if you're in a relationship with me, I'll try to protect you. If I fuck something up, I'll know and make it better. But someone else … "

The soldier trailed off and scoffed. Humans were too unpredictable, and while he trusted the other Avengers with Steve's life, there wasn't anyone he trusted with his heart.

"They might fuck up and not even know it. Then how am I supposed to fix it?" He continued, pacing in his rant. "I can't just kill them, because your dumbass will still be in love with them. I can't make you stop loving them—if love could be erased like that, HYDRA would've been able to do it to me. So—"

"Bucky." Steve called, stopping the other man in his tracks. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

The soldier—no, Bucky, his name was Bucky—paused, then nodded, a little suspicious at Steve suddenly agreeing with what he wanted. But the blond's face lit up in a bright smile, and Bucky didn't have the heart to deny him anything that would take away his smile.

"Okay, I'll be in a relationship with you so you can protect my heart, and if you'll put some clothes on, we'll go out and get some hotdogs."

Bucky had the nagging suspicion that Steve didn't feel it was necessary for his heart to be protected at all and was only wording it that way to humor his paranoia. But it got him what he wanted, which turned out to be what Steve wanted too. So as long as Steve was happy and not throwing his heart away to some asshole who wouldn't even try to be careful with it … and Bucky was at his side. Maybe Steve would be better off without him, but Bucky was allowed to have wants now, and he was still just as selfish as the original model of himself.

And Bucky wanted to be near Steve and be Steve's favorite and touch him all over.

But right now Steve wanted food and a date, and Bucky could provide him with both of those things, so he gave a slow smile as close to the way he used to grin as he could manage, shaking off the last of the soldier's mental grip.

"Alright." He said. "If you want to stuff a dong down your throat—sorry I meant _dog—_then I'd be happy to give you one."

Steve tried to look offended, but an answering grin pulled at his lips. "Shut up you jerk and put your damn clothes on."

Bucky smirked in reply and pulled out a tank and pair of sweats from the dresser. Steve's eyes narrowed as he realized that was _his_ missing tank top, but he let it go because it pleased him a little more than it should have to see Bucky wearing his clothes.

"I'm not sure I want to go though." The smaller man said as he put on the sweats. "I've had a dong day. It's been really hard, you know?"

Steve groaned and leaned against the doorway. "Oh my god, let it go. It's not my fault autocorrect hates me."

"I don't know what the fucky you're talking about."

Steve glared at Bucky as he pulled on _his_ tank top and walked over, stopping just in front of the blond. Steve's gaze softened, and Bucky stared up into his baby blue eyes. It didn't feel exactly right to have to look up at his Stevie, but that's just the way things were now. And other than the mild irritation at being shorter, Bucky couldn't complain about any other aspect of his best guy's body.

"Steve … " He breathed. "No matter what happens, no matter how much we change … "

Bucky's voice got softer, and Steve leaned down a bit to catch his confession of undying love.

"You're still a punk."

Bucky stepped away and darted around Steve, out into the hall before the other man could react.

"Actually, you're a—what do they call it now?" He called back. "Twink! Yeah, you're my twinkie mctwinky-twink."

Steve pressed his lips together, prayed to God for strength and patience, then broke out into a grin as he ran after his best friend.

* * *

**A/N: Jackie x Victor actually won with the most votes, but I didn't get that done in time, so have a really long Stucky fic I wrote a while back that ended up with way too many feelings in it. I just wanted to write something funny where autocorrect makes Steve's texts sound dirty, but then all these Winter Soldier feels hit me and yeah. This happened.**

**As for the Jackie x Victor fic, I will have that up next Monday. I'm also working on a companion fic to Virgins Don't Ask For It Doggy Style that's about those two, titled, Strippers Don't Find Soul Mates. (I love Victor Creed too much, someone put me out of my misery.) I don't know when I'll post that though because I'd like to get the Rogan version done first, which I'll be updating henceforth on Wednesdays, this Wednesday included.**

**Let me know what you think about Steve "twinkie mctwinky-twink" Rogers.**


	18. VxJ 36 (Blowjobs) 3POV rated M

**Pairing: 10 Victor x Jackie (OC from my other X-Men stories)**

**Prompt: 36 (blowjobs)**

**Rating: M for obvious blowjob reasons**

**Notes: This is an established relationship piece, where Victor and my OC Jackie are already married. Pretend it takes place after BBW/TBH end. Semi-important info that Logan and Marie have three ten-year-old children, while Victor and Jackie have one ten-year-old and a twenty-year-old that they adopted when she was twelve. They all live in a (very large) family-pack house together. Victor is probably OOC, but this happens after he finds his mate, marries her, and has been in a stable relationship with her for ten years, so he's mellowed out and been happy for a while now.**

**I just want my babies to be happy.**

* * *

Jackie came home to find the house strangely silent. Between four ten-year-olds, one college student, and four other adults, the family house was never this quiet. With how their lives were as X-Men, Jackie assumed something must be wrong and immediately did a mental sweep of the house, only to find her husband home and upstairs a day early. She relaxed when she felt the presence of her mate, and a minute later, she found a note on the kitchen counter from her oldest daughter Tory explaining that she'd taken the kids up to the mansion to give Victor an afternoon of quiet sleep. Jackie grinned because she doubted the afternoon would be anything but quiet.

Victor didn't greet her as she hurried up the stairs, but Jackie knew he was aware of her. He'd probably known for five or ten minutes now, ever since he heard her car coming up the long driveway through the woods. Between his feral senses and her telepathic abilities, it was pretty much impossible for either of them to surprise one another.

Jackie pushed open their bedroom door with a smirk, eager to see her husband lying in wait for her. Instead, she saw said man in bed with the covers pulled up and eyes shut. For a moment, she was almost convinced he really was exhausted enough from his recent mission to just want to nap, but then she noticed the tent in the covers halfway down the bed.

"You're so close to looking innocent and relaxed," she said from the doorway. "Too bad that _raging hard on _is ruining it."

Victor cracked open an eye. "Come and make it better."

He shot her a dirty leer after that to make it perfectly clear that yes, he intended that to be a pun. Jackie snorted with amusement, but she was a bit too distracted with her desire to fulfill the _cum_ part of his order to really laugh at it. She walked over to the bed, swaying her hips and enjoying the feel of Victor's eyes focused on her. When she stopped, she pulled off her dress, his eyes tracking the movement. Sometimes when he came home from a long mission, he texted her to be ready and then took her hard and fast with no foreplay or warning the instant he got back home. But despite his obvious arousal, his mental energy felt weary. This was likely one of the times he wanted to play the role of the large, spoiled house cat demanding to be pampered.

Jacquelyn was the only person to ever care for him. Sure, he and James loved each other, beneath their occasional desire to kill one another, but Victor had always been the older brother taking care of sick little Jimmy. Victor's mother died giving birth to him and his father sure as fuck never did anything kind for him, and then he had to practically raise Jimmy all on his own.

But Jackie always took care of him when she knew he was coming home. She'd draw a hot bath to be ready for him, order Dominos because she couldn't cook worth shit, sometimes give him a massage, and let him fuck her any way he wanted. She tried to act like running a bath and ordering pizza wasn't a big deal, and he did so much more for her, _blah blah blah_, but to have a mate who gave a damn about him was more than Victor had ever expected to receive from the world and a hell of a lot more than he deserved.

"Tell me what you want," she said as she slipped out of her panties.

Victor broke himself out of his thoughts and refocused on his naked mate standing at his bedside. He knew if he told her to get on her hands and knees, she'd submit and let him fuck her until her cunt overflowed with his seed and neither one of them could move. But he also knew if he said he wanted her, if he just wanted to not be in control for five goddamn seconds and actually be taken care of instead of always taking care of someone else, then she would fuck him until … well, also until her cunt dripped with him and at least one of them passed out.

"Blow me."

That seemed like a good compromise between the two, nothing that would upset his need to be Alpha but something that would still allow him to relax. And he needed something to take the edge off for a little bit anyway, because it had been too goddamn long since his dick had been touched.

Jackie grinned in reply, all too happy to fulfill what straddled the line between an order and a request. She crawled onto the bed next to Victor, who lifted up the covers and helped her get snuggled up next to him. For a moment, neither of them did anything more than that. It was good to simply feel each other again, breathing and heartbeats syncing up. Then Jackie scooted down his body to get to her prize. Victor threw the covers aside for her, and she looked up at him.

"Sure you don't want the covers?" she asked.

He shook his head. "It'd be too hot for you."

His body gave off heat like a furnace all the time, but once they started fucking, his body heat kicked into overdrive. Trying to give him a blowjob beneath the covers would be sweltering, and Jackie had a second to appreciate the forethought before his hand pushed her head back down toward his dick.

"Suck."

That was definitely far closer to an order, although his hand didn't force her when Jackie stopped moving down once she caught a look at his straining cock. As to be expected of a feral male, it was big, the girth made even more intimidating by the ridges spaced about an inch apart all the way down. A true cat would have barbs that locked its penis inside the female to mate with her, but some characteristics got a bit altered in the translation from animal to human. Just like wolves didn't have bone claws sticking out of their paws, Victor's cock didn't perfectly replicate a real cat's, although the way the ridges flared out did mean sex with him required extra prep work and lubrication.

But now his cock looked practically swollen with arousal, and his balls were full and heavy. Jackie brushed her fingers over his flesh and cupped them softly, and he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh sweetheart," she breathed. "When's the last time you came?"

Victor's hands fisted in the sheets at her maddeningly light touch. "Last time I fucked you."

Jackie's eyes shot up to meet his. "That was a week ago."

"Wasn't time," he grunted. "Had to … finish the mission. Other people—no privacy."

She made a sympathetic noise and her tongue darted out to press gentle licks against his swollen cock. The quick touches drew a strangled groan out of his throat. Before his mate had came home, Victor had been tired enough to ignore the hard on caused by the smell of their combined scents on the sheets for the chance to get some fucking sleep for the first time in forty-eight hours, but now he had to concentrate to keep from shooting his load off from just the little kitten licks she kept laving across his shaft.

"Shhh," Jackie rubbed her palms up and down his thighs to soothe him. "You're home now," she licked a long stripe up to the tip. "I got you."

Victor breathed out a shaky exhale that strangled in his throat when she took him into her mouth, slowly sinking down an inch at a time. His eyes squeezed shut with pleasure of their own accord, and his hands kneaded the sheets until she had his whole cock down her throat. Victor clenched his jaw. All she had to do was suck or swallow around him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop from coming. But she drew back up just as slowly, and he was able to hold onto the last thread of his control.

He grabbed her by the shoulder and hauled her up to claim her mouth in a bruising kiss. Jackie didn't complain about the sudden change and slipped her thigh in between his when he swept his tongue inside her mouth. Victor reached down and tugged her thigh closer so he could rut his cock against her bare skin in response. She combed through his chest hair to find one of his nipples, and the gentle press of her fingers made him growl beneath her. He could taste himself on her tongue as they kissed, and it made his cock twitch against her leg. Her mouth should always taste like his cock.

"Missed you," Jackie murmured against his lips. Her hand trailed down his chest to circle his cock and give it a firm tug. "Missed _this_."

Victor's voice came out almost as a purr. "You can have it."

But his mate sat up with a grin and a shake of her head. Giving head wasn't exactly a fun activity, or at least she didn't get off on it the way some lucky people could, but she enjoyed sucking Victor's cock. It was the only time he gave in and let her take full control of his body. Jackie wriggled back down the bed and took the tip back into her mouth while her hand slowly jacked him off. Sure enough, Victor groaned loudly and borderline desperate. He loved having his cock sucked, and Jackie loved spoiling him.

"Mate … " Victor would deny under the literal pain of torture—and he was familiar with almost every kind—that his tone neared that of a whine. "Deeper."

Jackie took her hand off his cock and placed it flat against his lower stomach, splaying her fingers possessively across his skin while she lowered her mouth down until her nose brushed against the dusky blonde curls at the base. Victor didn't make any move to thrust his hips, but he did grab her head with both hands, holding her down while his pleasure noises turned into a punched out moan.

"Yours," his hips gave a little twitch as she hummed in agreement. "You want me," his words bordered on an accusation. "You only want me. _I'm_ your mate."

Jackie smiled around his cock at how his feral possessiveness often bordered on a need to be possessed as well. There were a lot of rumors swirling around the infamous Sabretooth and how he treated his women, but he had an almost obsessive need to make sure his mate was willing and wanted him. Maybe it was actually because of all the hookers and bar skanks that made it clear they weren't exactly eager for the feral mutant fucking them, just the money he paid them afterwards. Some previously dormant part of his animal knew that their mate should want them, and they should keep her pleasured and satisfied in return to ensure she didn't seek out another.

And Jackie was more than happy to prove how much she liked and wanted the body of her over-six-foot, well-muscled, big-cocked mate.

Said mate made a displeased growling noise and rocked his hips a little harder than he had before when she didn't do anything more than hold his length in her mouth. Jackie stayed patient, concentrating on keeping her whole body relaxed so he didn't trigger her gag reflex. She never thought she had one, but having nearly ten inches of anything stuffed down a person's throat tended to make the body think something was wrong and force a reaction, especially when said cock had ridges.

Not that Jackie was complaining. She always did enjoy those "ribbed for her pleasure" condoms, perhaps a novelty sized specialty dildo or two as well, and his cock worked pretty much like that except it was real. She would gladly take needing a little bit more prep for the benefit of having every ridge drag over her G-spot when he fucked her. And since she wanted that fucking to happen tonight …

Just before Victor's own patience snapped, Jackie drew up, her cheeks hollowed out from suction as she dragged her lips and tongue up his cock at a torturously slow pace, his ridges popping out of the tight grip of her mouth as she went. The noise that came out of his mouth was an unmistakeable whine, and she had to fight not to smirk because then he would feel and get pissy about it and maybe end her fun. Probably by yanking her off his cock, flipping her around on her hands and knees, and taking her so hard she drooled into the pillow because she couldn't think to swallow, much less smirk—his version of teaching her a lesson. Which would be fun, so much fun, but not what Jackie wanted until after she finished her current game.

This game was called the "Make Your Mate Sound Like a Horny Slut" game. Jackie had no problems with sounding like a horny slut on a regular basis, in their bed, with his cock down her throat, at a public area where they might be heard, it didn't matter to her. Victor had his damn Alpha pride though, and sucking his cock was the only way she could get him to make the noises she wanted.

Jackie started by keeping just the tip in her mouth and rapidly flicking her tongue over the slit. Victor snarled and had to move his hands back down to grip the sheets so he didn't hurt her, but the tail end of that snarl sounded a hell of a lot like a moan.

Phase two of the game involved letting his cock pop out of her mouth completely. Jackie didn't give him time to feel neglected before she dipped her head back down and pressed the width of her tongue flat against the base. She could feel his heartbeat pulsing, and she savored the feeling of his raw power and the control she had over him too. His hands flexed in her peripheral vision, signaling that his patience was very thin at the moment and she needed to get a move on. So she gave his cock several long licks until the entire shaft was coated with her saliva and the tip glistened with precum.

For the next step, Jackie sat up and didn't touch his cock at all. Victor made noises that started sounding suspiciously close to whines again, but she ignored them in favor of taking a long look at her mate spread out before her, cock slick and swollen and scent-marked as _hers. _A drop of precum lingered on the head of his uncut cock, and she raked her nails down either side of his hips to the tops of his thighs, the brief bite of pain causing him to hiss and another drop to join the first, dribbling down the shaft.

That was what Jackie liked to see.

"Swear to God, Jacquelyn," Victor ground out from behind gritted teeth.

If he was already invoking the holy deity, then she might win this game sooner than she thought. She popped a finger into her mouth and sucked on it, making sure to get the digit good and wet. Victor's eyes were squeezed shut, but when he heard the noises of sucking without feeling the action on his cock, he forced them open. His face twisted into an expression of almost comical indignant fury when he saw his mate sucking on something _that wasn't his cock_. He didn't even bother using words to yell at her, just batted her hand away and shoved her face back down toward his groin.

Jackie went easily, although she mentally saved the sight of his expression to savor and giggle at later. She lapped up the salty drops slipping over the ridges of his shaft and made an obscene slurp when she got to the tip. Victor's groans softened from half-growls back to whines. Despite his irritation, Jackie knew he would appreciate her slick finger when she slipped it beneath his balls and rubbed the patch of skin between them and his hole. If she pressed on his perineum just right, she could put pressure on his prostate without actually sticking a finger inside him. Heaven forbid she upset his ridiculous straight boy Alpha dominance.

It took her a moment to find the angle and amount of pressure she needed to take him apart, and she amused herself in the meantime by alternating between sloppy licks and taking his cock fully into her mouth, only to pop back off and go back to licking again. Victor's noises had already turned desperate, but when her questing finger pressed exactly right, he let out one of the neediest, filthiest moans she'd heard since … well, since a week ago, the last time she'd done this to him.

"C'mon sweetheart, lemme hear you," Jackie encouraged him, breathing the words over the wet shine of his cock. "Missed you."

Victor was far gone enough that he complied, his moans louder and unashamed. Jackie felt smug satisfaction that she was the one taking him apart like this, but also real happiness that she could take her husband out of his head and help him relax for a while. She kept rubbing small circles against his perineum, the spit-slick pad of her finger making the small movements easy. With her other arm, she propped her elbow against his hip to give her a bit more balance and support, and she managed to curl her hand around the base of his cock. The position and angle of her arm was a bit awkward, but hearing Victor finally let go was worth it.

Feeling that she could still take this a little bit further, Jackie nipped and scraped at the sides of his shaft with her teeth. His moans progressed all the way to whimpers at the pleasure-pain, and her hand gripped him tighter to make sure he wouldn't come and put an end to her fun. That turned out to be necessary when she enveloped the tip with her mouth and sucked hard. Victor rolled his hips, squirming beneath her in an attempt to push more of his cock into her mouth. If he wasn't such a masochist, he could flip them over and fuck her face any time he wanted, but it felt so much sweeter to have his mate willingly licking and marking his cock without any pressure from him.

Not that Victor was coherent enough to dwell on the psychological side of the blowjob at the moment. He was too busy making cries of "uh uh uhhh!" as Jackie kept her grip tight on his cock and held off the orgasm searing through his body. Even this deep into mind-numbing pleasure, he still pierced his fangs through his lip to hold back any and all pleas for mercy. Sabretooth might occasionally sound like a horny slut, but he didn't beg. Not for his father, not for Stryker, not even for his mate.

Jackie knew better than to push him to that point, so when his balls tightened up again for another attempt at coming, she let go and took him all the way down to the root. Victor couldn't hold back from fucking up into the warm wet heat of her mouth, and she didn't try to stop him. She relaxed her whole body to take his cock shoving down the back of her throat, only her finger moving as she pressed hard against his prostate. Victor's long moans bled together until he shoved his hips up and kept his cock deep in her throat, all his muscles tense as he came with a roar.

Jackie had to swallow repeatedly to keep up with the large spurts of cum that went on and on for almost a full minute. As a feral, he always came a lot, but the week's load made his orgasm drag on until Jackie worried that for the first time, she might actually have to call it quits and drag off to let him finish the last of it on her face. As much as she loved him, she didn't want to _drown_. Just before the situation reached that point however, Victor's hips sank back down onto the bed and he let out his dirtiest moan yet of complete and utter satisfaction. Jackie let his cock slip out of her mouth, a little surprised to see it softening already. It usually took him two or more rounds before he was sated, and she considered the current respite to be a testament to how truly exhausted he was.

"Feel better, sweetheart?" Jackie asked, petting his hips and thighs.

Victor replied with a rumbling purr, stretching out exactly like a big cat. Jackie grinned at the sight and scooted up to drape herself across his side. She carded her hand through his chest hair, scraping her nails lightly in random patterns. Victor's purr hadn't stopped, and it grew more intense at the attention. He bent his head and she craned hers up to meet him in a lazy kiss. His hand slipped down between her thighs, trailing over the wetness there, careful to not let his claws catch.

"You need … ?" Victor started to ask, but his question cut off with a yawn.

Jackie raised her hand to cup his cheek and run her thumb through his thick muttonchops. He ended his yawn and nuzzled against her face in an affectionate show of dominance. She allowed him to place his head on top of hers and placed light kisses across his jaw and neck.

"M'okay," she whispered in his ear. "Get some rest."

Victor tightened his grip. He'd claimed his woman in every way possible, sexually, by the bite mark on her neck, the ring on her finger, breeding her with his cub—he knew she belonged to him and wasn't going to fuck someone else just because he hadn't given her an orgasm this one time. But some small part of him in the back of his mind still insisted that was what the females of the pack did if their mate couldn't satisfy them, and it was particularly humiliating to fail in that way as an Alpha. He was supposed to provide for her every need in exchange for the sex, cubs, and love she gave him.

"Shhh," Jackie's hand brushed up into his hair, soothing him with long strokes across his scalp. "I'll be right here until you wake up, and then you can return the favor. It's been long enough that the kids should be home in a few minutes anyway."

Victor rolled over, half-pinning her beneath him, his grip on her tight to press her entire body flush against his.

"Gonna eat you," he rumbled into her ear. "'Til you're pleading for my cock. Then I'll let you pleasure yourself."

Jackie shivered in anticipation. Sometimes Victor would roll over and let her ride him, fucking herself on her cock to have as many orgasms as she wanted. It was damn good, but he didn't let go the way he did when she blew him. He concentrated too hard on not coming and watching her—he always watched her, to the point that even now as her husband, every now and then someone would ask her in a worried voice if that large man in the black coat was stalking her. And the answer to that was yes, but even Jackie herself could admit she was a bit of an attention whore, so she didn't mind.

"Not gonna do a damn thing to help you though," he continued.

Jackie pouted against his neck. She knew he was going to lay there, hands linked behind his head, ankles crossed, the cockiest fucking _smirk_ on his face as he ordered her to pleasure herself. He liked knowing she loved his cock so much he didn't even have to fuck her to make her come. She liked riding his cock like it was the world's best pogo stick, but that arrogant male attitude made her want to scratch furrows down his chest when she did it.

Fuck him and his attitude. But still … _fuck him_ and his attitude.

"Turn you over after that. Fuck you real nice and slowww."

Jackie whined in the back of her throat at the way he drug out the word. He would drag it out sometimes, keeping her on the edge for hours before he finally let her come. And she had to give him credit, those were always the hardest orgasms. But left to her own devices, she was more of an instant gratification type of girl who wanted it hard and fast and now now now.

"Might pull out just before you finish, make you come just by rubbing your clit."

She let out a noise that would have been a growl if she were feral too. She fucking hated it when he did that, the arrogant goddamn bastard.

"Ah ah," he clucked at her. "Gonna have to be nice to me and beg real pretty if you wanna come while I ram my cock into that greedy cunt of yours."

Jackie wondered for a moment if he was trying to make her come just by talking. His voice wasn't any deeper than Logan's but while his little brother's voice was deep like gravel and whiskey and big thick cigars, Victor had a voice like velvet covered steel and dark chocolate coated cherries, smooth and purring and tempting her to follow him down the rabbit hole.

But the spell was broken by another yawn and an exhausted shudder making its way through his body. Jackie flipped from horny to caring the moment she remembered her mate was tired and vulnerable. He didn't protest when she pushed down on his shoulders a little so he could rest her head on her chest. Her heartbeat thudded loud and reassuring beneath his cheek, and he lifted a hand to cup the tit in front of him with a mixture of possession and affection. Jackie petted his hair and whispered kind words to him until his breathing even out into soft snores that sounded almost like purrs.

"Welcome home, sweetheart."

* * *

**A/N: I know this update is late in the evening, but I had to go back to work today and I just got home. Also, I spent my day assembling shelves that came with directions that didn't match the parts included and everything was very heavy and I had to take the shelf apart twice because I kept doing everything wrong.**

**But here, have a seven page blowjob between my OC and guilty pleasure, extremely problematic fave.**

**In other news, yes Virgins will update on Wednesday and I finally have a plot in mind for it! Maybe even an ending?! WOW … however, the next chapter won't have anything to do with that plot because it will be pure smut. I'm sure you're all just sooo disappointed.**

**Please send me reviews, I didn't get a single one for the last chapter. *blatant and obvious guilt trip***


	19. LxMxV 33 (Feelings & Fluff) MPOV rated T

**Pairing: 3 Logan x Marie x Victor (OT3)**

**Prompt: 33 (OTP must share their feelings, in a poetic way)**

**Rating: T for language and sexual themes, but no actual smut.**

* * *

Logan flopped down next to me on the bed, and Victor walked around to crawl beneath the covers and settle in on my other side. I lay on my back, and both men rested their foreheads on my shoulders as they cooled down. Victor drew lazy patterns on my stomach with a claw tip, and Logan yawned against my skin, exhaustion finally catching up to even him. Victor had rode him hard tonight. At times, literally. I sighed in warm contentment, both my boys snuggled up close where they belonged.

"You're like..." Logan trailed off and yawned again.

I let my head fall to his side and smiled at him. "Yeah, sugah?"

"Lubricant."

No one said anything else for a moment, then Victor snickered into my neck. Logan frowned and swatted sleepily at his arm. I pushed his arm back over to his alloted side of me and twisted my head around to give Victor a warning look. He smirked back at me, but ducked his head and kept his hands on his side.

"M'serious." Logan muttered.

"That's what makes it funny." Victor replied.

"Hush." I told him, then looked back at Logan. "Yeh gonna hafta make this good, sugah."

"It's easier." He said, brow furrowed as he tried to get the right words out. "With you. Me'n Victor can still fuck without ya, but it ain't the same."

Victor moved his hand to scrape his claws down Logan's arm. "Yeah? What's that like, Jimmy?"

Logan lifted his head to look at him. "Harder. Rougher. Hurts. Need that sometimes … 'til we get to fighting more'n fucking and everything goes to shit."

Victor grunted, and they both laid their heads back down. I put a hand on each of their arms while we all stayed quiet for another moment. Logan and Victor loved each other, but they both had a tendency to hold on too tight. Dig their claws into each other and not let go until things turned out the way Logan said. They were gentler with me though. They did know how to love without hurting, but they were both too proud to accept that kind of love from the other and too in love to let each other go, which often left them at some kind of fucked up stalemate.

"Easier with you." Logan mumbled again. "Like lube. Make things warmer. Can go slower … softer. You make … everything better."

I raised a hand up to cradle the back of his head and pull him closer. He yawned again and slung his arm across my entire torso, his hand brushing against Victor's hip. I petted his hair and laid light kisses across his face until his body relaxed completely as he fell asleep.

Maybe comparing me to lube hadn't been the best analogy, but his explanation turned out far better than I expected. Logan might not be the most poetic man, but he was honest, and he tried. He'd told me they both needed and appreciated me, in his own way. And I definitely liked the last part, about how I made everything better.

He probably wouldn't have said all of that if he hadn't been half-asleep already though. But then again, Logan was getting better at talking about his feelings. Both of them were. They just needed to fuck themselves to exhaustion first before they could do it.

Men.

Victor slowly started snickering again, until it became outright chuckling. This time I turned and swatted at him.

"Lube." He repeated with a cheshire grin.

I sighed loudly. "Yah know what he meant, an' Ah'd like to hear yah do any better, Mr. Romance."

Victor didn't reply, just kept drawing invisible designs on my skin with the tips of his claws. I didn't worry about it. He always tried to be so careful with his claws around me. And when he needed to let go and not worry about being careful, Logan was more than happy to accommodate. Hell, between both their borrowed healing factors, I could take it too. Sometimes I did, but he was never as rough with me as he was with Logan. I didn't mind a little pain, but I didn't get off on it the way they did.

And they always came back to me, after they were done letting off steam by fighting and fucking each other. They'd crawl into bed with me, like a puppy and a kitten, both eager to have someone pet them and hold them and wash the blood off. I liked that too, having the two strongest men I'd ever met take so much comfort from my touch. Me, the girl with the poison skin. They didn't care about that, not at all. And if my fledgling control slipped up, they could take it and get right back up again.

That's what finally gave me control. Two brave men who weren't afraid of me or my skin in the slightest. Their nonchalance was contagious, and soon I stopped being afraid too. It was having total freedom to touch without any fear or consequences that calmed some terrified part of me deep within and allowed me to turn my mutation off at will.

Of course, it wasn't nearly so easy once I got back around other people, those who were afraid. But my boys stayed by me, and they were more than anything I'd ever hoped for.

"You're my sun, and James is my moon." Victor finally whispered, breaking me out of my sleepy thoughts.

I blinked and looked over at him, silently urging him to continue.

"He was always there in the darkness with me, and I howled to him every night." He continued. "I hunted with him, fucked with him, and slept with him. Even when we were separated, I was never alone."

As if he knew his older brother was talking about him, Logan shifted closer. Victor reached out and ran his hand over his little brother's arm, and Logan gave a soft puppy snuffle in his sleep. Victor petted him for a while longer, then returned his hand to me, splaying his fingers across my stomach.

"For a long time, I stayed in the darkness with my moon." He murmured in my ear. "I didn't think monsters like me should see the light of day."

I turned my head and kissed him deeply. Logan was the first person Victor had ever kissed, but they had never done more than little pecks on the lips. Their love was different than that, even now. And Victor had never bothered to try kissing anyone else. I was the first woman he had ever kissed, the first person he had ever kissed longer than a few seconds, and I would be the last.

But for all of his inexperience in this one area, Victor was a good kisser. Not as good as Logan, I had to admit. If I was being entirely honest though, Victor's kisses had more sentiment, me being a sort of first for him and all.

Victor drew back and cupped my cheek. "Then I saw you. And you gave me light and warmth. Not for money or power or from fear. The sun doesn't need a reason to shine."

I blinked back tears and laid my hand over his. Victor was better at choosing the perfect words to say, but he talked about his feelings even less often than Logan. Which is to say, this was probably the only spoken declaration of love I'd get from him for the next few years.

"I will lay at your feet and bask in the glow of your love, for as long as you will let me." He finished.

But damn if it wasn't good.

"So what does that make yah?" I asked softly.

Victor cocked his head. "Make me what?"

"Well..." I started. "If Ah'm the sun an' Logan's the moon, what are yah?"

Victor stayed silent, and I realized I probably shouldn't have asked. I didn't have any amazingly romantic answer at the ready, and now he was probably thinking angsty brooding thoughts about how he was the darkness that everyone feared.

"The stars." Logan muttered.

We both looked over at him in surprise. He must have been dozing, not fully asleep. I wondered if he only heard this last part, or if he had heard everything Victor said to me. Logan opened his eyes and shifted around to put his arm beneath his head. It curled around up over my head, his fingers dangling in between me and Victor as he looked at us.

"They're in the sky too." He explained.

Victor grunted and laid his head back down. Logan huffed at his brother's reaction.

"And important." He insisted. "I've been knocked out, drugged, kidnapped, fucking lobotomized … woken up in a lotta strange places without a goddamn clue where I was."

"What's that have to do with stars?" I asked.

I had an idea where Logan was going with this, but I wanted Logan to say it and Victor to hear it.

Logan dropped his eyes away from Victor, but kept going. "Can always tell where I am from the stars. F'I can see 'em, I know my directions. Never hafta worry 'bout getting lost, 'cause the stars bring me back home."

Oh goddamn. That was really fucking good too. I could record this and write my own sappy, poetic romance novel. Shove it right in Jean's fucking face for calling Logan stupid and Victor an animal.

"...better than lube." Victor finally said.

Logan rolled over on his side so he could shove his brother. "Fuck you. That was poetic as shit."

"Isn't poetic as shit an oxymoron?" Victor taunted.

"One of us is a moron!" Logan shot back.

Victor grinned widely. "I agree."

Logan growled, and I put a hand on both their chests to shove them back.

"Boys!" I snapped. "No fighting during after sex cuddling. Yah know the rules, an' Ah _will_ go sleep on the couch!"

I was probably the only woman in the world who threatened that, but the "couch" in question was a giant L-shaped behemoth of a piece of furniture, situated in front of the even larger flatscreen TV in the den. It had a mini-fridge built into the side and the fluffiest duvet ever. Banishing the two of them to their man cave was hardly a punishment, so whenever their squabbling got too annoying, I would lock myself in and wait for them to fuck and make up.

Plus, I could access the security feed from the cameras throughout the house that Victor installed, so I could even watch said fucking and making up. Basically, it was the best room in the house, and I could stay in there forever, and they both knew it.

"Sorry, Stripes." Victor murmured.

I glared over at him in suspicion. I loved Victor, but he wasn't a nice person, and he sure as hell didn't apologize that easily. Usually Logan and I had to hold him down and fuck him until he couldn't see straight before he would be willing to trade an apology for an orgasm.

"We'll be quiet while you tell us what we are to you." He promised with wide eyed innocence.

I swallowed hard. "What?"

"Yeah, darling. We won't interrupt." Logan agreed, suddenly taking Victor's side.

"No, Ah don't think—"

"Don't you want to share your feelings?" Victor asked. "That's what you always encourage us to do."

Logan nodded on my other side. "Wouldn't want to set a bad example."

I looked desperately between the two, and they both grinned down at me like hyenas.

"Well?" Victor purred.

Fuck.

"Ummm..."

Fuck. Fuck-fuck-fuckity-fucking-fuck.

A haiku.

I giggled, and both brothers stared at me. "Sorry, sorry. Ah'm jus' really tired. Ah … uhhh … crap. Ah can't do this."

"Whatever you say, it's gotta be better than lube." Victor reassured me.

I tried to think, but I just wasn't coming up with anything. "Ah can't! Yeh Victor, and he's Logan. Ah can't think of anything else to call yah."

Logan leaned down and did the puppy whine in my ear, and Victor gave me large kitten eyes. I groaned loudly.

"Fuuuu—ine. Fine." I muttered. "Victor..."

I trailed off again. I couldn't compare Victor to any other thing, person, or plant because there was nothing else like Victor. What else could possibly encompass him? He was raw emotion and—emotion!

"One time Ah jumped off a cliff." I said.

"Okay … "

"It wasn't really a cliff, but Ah was little, an' it seemed like it." I went on. "There was a pool of water below, an' Ah jumped from so high, Ah dove in deeper than Ah thought Ah would. But the pool was deeper than Ah expected too."

I flopped over to face Victor and doodle patterns in his chest while Logan rubbed my back supportively. Victor stayed quiet, staring down at me while he waited for me to continue my story.

"Ah swam down as far as Ah could, deeper than Ah'd ever been. But Ah forgot to save air for the swim back up." I whispered.

I could still remember looking up at the light of the surface, so far away as I kicked and my lungs burned. It was stupid of me to swim so deep, but I touched the bottom, and I had a fistful of mud to prove it. Not that there was anyone else there to care, but I had wanted to play the childish game anyway. None of the other kids had ever touched the bottom of that pool.

"An' when Ah finally broke the surface, that first breath of air was like …" I paused and grinned. "Like swallowing a porcupine, so there's yeh damn metaphor."

Logan snorted in amusement behind me, but Victor didn't make a sound.

"It hurt to breathe, but Ah was too busy laughing to care. An' after, Ah floated in the pool until it started raining, 'cause Ah liked the different temperatures of the two waters."

It was my firm opinion that the beginning of a storm was the best time to go swimming. When the sky was green and the rain had just started to fall. The pool had been warm from the afternoon sun, but the rain was cool as it pattered down against us. Nothing but me, a pool, and a summer storm about to break above me.

I liked that memory.

"So, um … yeah." I finished lamely. "Ah don't know what plant or ocean or star yah would be, but that kinda reminds meh of yah … somehow."

Victor drew my head up and kissed me. I hummed into his mouth, and he purred back at me as we traded kisses that were surprisingly gentle for a man with fangs.

"Thank you."

I nodded shyly, and his serious look eased as he suddenly turned me over so that I was facing Logan.

"Your turn, runt."

Logan looked down at me expectantly, and the perfect memory popped up in my mind a lot more easily than the first one did.

"One time, Ah found a tree." I told him.

He laid his head down and settled in to listen to my story for him as Victor pressed closer against my back. I wondered if anyone had ever told either of them a bedtime story or if they made up their own, lost in the middle of the woods.

"There was a whole forest behind mah house, 'cause the land was too uneven for it to get turned into more suburbs. But this was a special tree." I explained.

"Did it talk?" Logan asked with an amused look.

"No, an' neither should yah." I replied.

Victor snickered behind me. I ignored him and kept talking.

"Ah didn't like it at home. Too much yelling. So Ah ran around in the woods an' found this tree that was hollowed out in the middle. It was dark and quiet inside an' Ah used to hide there when things got … bad."

Victor and Logan both growled low at that, their hands sliding up and down my body. I melted into the soothing touch and stayed quiet for a few moments while I enjoyed being loved.

"Ah laid down grass and moss to make a floor, an' Ah saved up mah allowance an' bought a waterproof duffel bag without mah parents knowing." I continued. "Ah put a pillow in a blanket in it, an' Ah slept out there sometimes."

I hated trying to sleep in my room because the vent next to my bed connected to the kitchen. That's where my mom and dad always fought after I went to bed, and I could hear their voices drifting up from the vent. If I closed it, my room got too hot, and I could still hear the muffled sound of their angry tones. So I'd crawl out the window, slide down the drainpipe, and run off into my forest to sleep.

"Ah kept a toothbrush an' a pair of old tennis shoes in it too. An old folded up map with a path going all the way up to Anchorage. A sweater if Ah got really cold at night. An' some snacks."

I pressed my face against Logan's chest and had to take several deep breaths before I could go on with this memory. It was a hard one, but everything had been alright in the end.

"After … David … mah father drove home. Ah got out of the car an' tried to go in, an' he told meh to leave. Slammed the door. Locked it. Threatened to call the cops when mah crying turned to screams."

By the time I stopped again, I was sandwiched between the two of them, all three of us on our sides and pressed as close together as we could get. I closed my eyes and gave a shaky smile.

"But Ah had a duffel bag with everything Ah needed hidden in that tree. So Ah left an' headed up to Alaska an' met a rude, hairy cage fighter along the way. An' it all worked out." I finished.

Logan lifted my head up and kissed me too, then licked my tears away. Victor's tongue rasped up along my neck, over his bitemark. I had one from Logan on the other side, and they each had one from me and one from each other. When I learned how to control my skin, I figured out how to control the healing factors I got from them too. So I taught them how to control it, and even though neither of them were as good as me, they never let their bitemarks heal. At this point, I wasn't even sure if any one of us could. We belonged to each other.

"Thanks, darlin'." Logan whispered.

I smiled and started to reply, but a yawn cut me off.

"That's enough sharing for tonight." Victor declared. "Go to sleep, little mate."

I yawned again and complied, lulled to sleep by the sound of their purring.

* * *

**A/N: Have seven pages of unasked for fluff! Logan, Marie, and Victor are my OT3 and sometimes I get some pretty heavy feelings for them. I wrote this a while back and never had anyplace to put it, so I'm posting it here. I hope you guys like, or at least don't mind, the brief respite from smut.**

**As for what I'll do next … what would you like? I'm working on the next chapter for Virgins right now, and I'm putting all of my Rogan energies into that, so I'd really like to do something with a different pairing. Maybe a continuation of the Victor x Jackie chapter? Some more Stucky? I actually have a really great (read, slightly crack fic) idea for a Spideypool drabble. That would be Deadpool AKA Wade Wilson x Spiderman AKA Peter Parker, because I love the _dick_ens out of that ship!**

**Anyway, REVIEW if you have any suggestions of pairings or prompts, either from the ones listed, or from the prompt page!**


	20. PxW (Scary Spider Prompt) PPOV rated T

**Pairing: 4 Peter Parker x Wade Wilson (Spideypool)**

**Prompt: Peter has a secret fear of spiders, and is confronted by a big scary one at night after a long week of balancing school, work, and superhero-ing. Who do you call at 3 AM when you need a spider killed? The best (craziest) assassin in New York of course!**

**Rating: T for language and slightly sexual situations**

* * *

My spider-sense went off, and I whirled around with my hands out. I hadn't slept since … a long time ago, and I'd just gotten back from an emergency mission with SHIELD, so I wasn't too surprised when I didn't see anything. My spider-sense was probably just alerting me of the fact that I was about to start hallucinating from sleep depri—

OH HOLY SHIT!

I leapt straight up to the ceiling and crouched upside down, trying not to panic. There was a spider on the coffee table. _There was a spider on the coffee table. _**There was a spider on the coffee table.** There—okay, enough! Get your shit together, Parker! It's just a spider. I slowly crawled back down the wall and onto the floor, peeking up over the top of the couch to assess the situation.

The spider jumped onto the couch cushion.

I jumped all the way to the door. What was that one gif I'd seen on the internet of that animal that runs away screaming nope? Because I was that animal, and I threw open the door and ran down the hallway mentally screaming nope nope nope!

I really needed some sleep. No, wait. I needed an exterminator. But before I needed an exterminator, I needed some actual money. I could not afford to pay $150 for some asshat to kill a spider for me. But I wasn't going back in there either. Nope.

I didn't become Spiderman because I just loved spiders _so much_, I became like them. If that were possible, there would be a whole lot of furries running around and—no, stop. Not going there. Anyway, I became Spiderman because I loved science. I didn't walk into the radioactive room because I went, "wow, spiders!" I went in because I went, "wow, science!"

Not spiders. Science.

And although it could be argued that my life changed for the better after being bitten by one radioactive spider, it would be a tough case. I had no money because I spent half my time running around as Spiderman instead of working, and Spiderman didn't get paid. I had no college degree because I didn't have the time or the money to be a full-time student. And I had no friends—or girlfriend—because being Spiderman put everyone around me in danger. So no, I didn't like spiders.

But I couldn't exactly call in for backup. The Avengers would never let me live it down if they found out I was scared of spiders. If Tony found out—if _Clint_ found out … shit. Okay, who else did I know? Think, Parker! Who would be okay with killing anything, no matter how weird it was?

Oh.

Oh god.

Deadpool.

The only person I could think of who would kill literally anything no matter how weird was Deadpool. And actually, if he went around claiming I had a fear of spiders, no one would believe him since he's crazy. He was even my self-proclaimed number one fan, so he would probably do it for free.

I blame the lack of sleep. It was the sleep deprivation that lead to such poor decision making. But it made sense at the time, so I went downstairs and outside to the nearest payphone to call him. Thank god I changed out of my suit and into my jeans and hoody, because I found enough change in my pockets to make the call.

"I'm a little—huerk—busy at the—fucking bananas, bitches—moment."

"Deadpool?"

"SPIDEY!"

I yanked the phone away from my ear. "I need your help, Deadpool."

"Seven seconds, babe."

One. Why did he always have pet names for me? Two. Were those gunshots? Three. I didn't want to know what he was doing. Four. It was pretty obvious what he was doing, but there was nothing I could do to stop him. Five. But at least I didn't need to know who he was killing. Six. Although I'd probably see it in the news tomorrow. Seven. Did he—

"Just tell me what you need, baby boy."

I took a deep breath. "I need you to kill something for me."

Nothing but heavy breathing.

"Dead—"

"I have waited. So. Long. For this. Don't you worry Spidey, I'm gonna kill it so hard for you, it's mother's mother will feel the deathblow! What is it?"

I bit my lip, then finally let it out. "...a spider."

He laughed on the other end of the line, and I slammed the phone down. I never should have trusted him. Now everyone would know because Deadpool couldn't keep secrets worth shit, and there was still a spider in my apartment, and I was so tired, and I would only sit down for a second …

I fell asleep inside the payphone booth.

* * *

Warm. I was so warm. And rocking. Or swaying. I was moving somehow, and it was nice. Even better was the smell, which smelled like warm smelled if warmth had a smell. Kind of like maple syrup and gun powder. Which was an odd smell, but I was really out of it, so I decided I liked it. I rubbed my face against something warm and firm, but covered in something kind of smooth. Some sort of fabric, like …

Spandex.

I opened my eyes wide, and I immediately regretted doing that. It was so bright, and everything was moving. I was moving—I was being carried. Someone had picked me up and now they were carrying me away. Why hadn't my spider-sense warned me? This was definitely some bad-touch stranger shit.

"Hey, baby boy. You waking up now? He's so cute when he sleeps. I know, he's like a little spider-puppy. Wait no, a spider-puppy would actually be terrifying. Yeah, that's fucked up," Deadpool rambled, talking to his voices.

"Wha're you doin' here, Deadpool?" I mumbled, trying to find the will to thrash or something.

"You called for my help," he responded cheerfully. "And I'm always ready to help my favorite—everything, really. Favorite superhero, favorite teenager, favorite Spiderman—not like that crazy Spiderman with the tongue and the drool and the black ooze rape. He's fucking gross."

I raised my head from his shoulder. "I don't need—"

I caught sight of my blurry reflection in the elevator door as Deadpool held me in front of it. I was a blob of navy blue and gray from my jeans and hoody, and a paler blob where my face was. Because I'd changed out of my suit. Into civilian clothes. With no mask.

"Wh-who are you? I don't know you!" I said in my best convincing voice.

"That's not convincing," Deadpool said, somehow managing to make a hurt face even through his mask. "And are you really going to play it like that? I know you're Spiderman."

"No you don't!" I replied brilliantly.

"Your voice is exactly the same," He said, kicking the up button for good measure. "You think I wouldn't recognize what I listen to every night while I—uh … I mean, you still have your web shooters on. I checked."

He must have caught the look on my face, because he quickly started back pedaling again.

"Under your sleeves! That's the only place I looked, I swear!" He said before talking to his voices under his breath again. "Great, now he thinks we're a pervert. We are a pervert. Yeah, but never to him, he's too precious for this world. Hah, Supernatural reference! I would never touch you without your permission, Spiderman."

My head spun, either from the lack of sleep, trying to keep up with Deadpool's fast paced babbling, or because we were moving again as he carried me inside the elevator after the doors opened.

"You're touching me without my permission right now," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's for your own good, so it doesn't count," He replied.

"I think I can stand on my own now," I said.

He didn't let me down.

"Right now."

Deadpool sighed and loosened his grip enough for my legs to drop to the floor. He kept one arm slung around my shoulders though, and I didn't care enough to slap it away.

"Just in case you get dizzy," He reassured me.

"Thanks," I muttered, only half-sarcastically. "You gonna press the button?"

He shrugged. "I don't know what floor you live on. I just figured it wasn't the first floor, because who lives on first floors? Not main characters. And if you lived on the first floor, we wouldn't get to have some deeply profound moment while we rode the elevator, so the author must have wrote you as living on the second floor or up."

I didn't even try to follow that one, just ignored him and hit the third floor button. Deadpool muttered to himself the entire ride up and acted dismayed when the doors dinged again and opened. Before I could take a step, he scooped me back up again and carried me into the hallway.

"Which room is yours?" He asked.

"Room three nineteen."

"Okie-dokie! You're really light, you know that? How much do you weigh?" He jostled me a little, keeping me from falling asleep again. "I always forget you have super strength because you don't have any muscles."

I roused a little at that. "I do too have muscles! They're under my clothes."

" … never walk home alone." Deadpool muttered in a vaguely lecturing voice as he carried me down the hallway. "I mean, really, where is your spider sense? You pass out in a public phone booth, let a strange man pick you up—literally, then you tell him where your apartment is, and talk about how buff you are underneath your clothes. I mean, I would never, ever hurt you baby boy, but you gotta be more careful."

"My spider-sense has never gone off around you," I admitted in a mumble. "And I—wait, no! You can't take me in there, no, nooo!"

Deadpool stopped, one hand on the door handle and his other arm fully supporting my weight. I really did have muscles, but he must be seriously ripped to hold my entire body weight in one arm without struggling at all. Wait, why was I thinking about Deadpool's muscles? Professional reasons, of course. What if we had to fight, and he slammed me up against a wall, because he could probably hold me up no problem while we …

Uh, fought.

"Spidey!"

I forced my eyes open—when had they shut?—and looked up at him. "Whahh?"

"Why can't I take you home, darling?" Deadpool asked. "I promise I'll tuck you into bed with your clothes on and everything, and I'll even leave after, and I'll only steal one pair of your underwear."

Why did he want—I shook my head. "You can't take me in there because that's where the spider is!"

"Oh, you were serious about that."

I rested my cheek against his shoulder and didn't look at him. "It bit me, and now I'm different."

" … alright, baby boy. It's okay. I'll slay the spider and be a hero just for you, but only you, and you can't ever tell anyone. I have reputation to maintain as the Second Most Annoying Canadian Ever."

"Who's the first?" I mumbled.

"Justin. Bieber." Deadpool hissed. "He knocked me off my number one spot! I've been meaning to kill that egg-throwing little shit for a while now, I just keep forgetting."

I yawned and nodded in agreement, although I wasn't really sure what I was agreeing to. Something about Bieber being annoying, so that had to be right. But two loud raps drug me back to consciousness.

"Peter!"

I winced and tried to press myself closer to Deadpool, although to be honest, he was holding pretty tightly already. But not like a hard squeeze tight, like an, I'm going to keep you safe … tight. Yeah.

"Hey, Peter decided to spend the last few days studying instead of sleeping—you know how he is—and he wandered outside and fell asleep in a phone booth. At least he isn't getting drunk from a tampon up the ass like those other crazy teenagers. Anyway, he thinks he saw something in his apartment—just the sleep deprivation if you ask me—but would it be okay if he crashed here for a few minutes while I go check it out?"

"Uhhh … "

Emily was nice and all, but she had the biggest crush on me. Like how Deadpool was Spiderman's number one fan? Well, she was the number one fan of Peter Parker. I was surprised she hadn't tried to attack Deadpool yet for touching me. I should probably say something, try to explain why I was being carried around by a man in a full body spandex costume and mask with guns and katanas strapped to him. But I was so tired and Deadpool was so warm and good smelling.

"I mean, yes! Of course you can sleep here tonight, Peter. Are you alright?"

I couldn't see her because my face was still buried in Deadpool's chest, but my spider-sense told me she tried to touch me before Deadpool knocked her hand away. Why did my spider-sense go off for Emily but not Deadpool? He was way weirder than Emily.

"You shouldn't touch him. Ever. But especially not right now. He's still jumpy from adrenaline and exhaustion. Too much caffeine, probably. You wouldn't want to startle him, would you? Is the couch okay? Just relax, Peter."

The world moved around me again, but not like before. I kind of felt like I was falling, but I didn't feel scared. The big strong warmth was still holding me, so I was safe and nothing would hurt me.

Then the big strong warmth tried to let go.

"Nooo … " I protested, clinging tighter.

"Shhh, it's alright, baby boy. I'm going to make your apartment safe, and then I'll come back to get you," Deadpool whispered.

The fact that Deadpool even knew how to whisper woke me up a little in shock. I realized I was using my super strength and the little barbs on my bare fingertips had snagged in his spandex, stopping him from pulling away. I exhaled slowly and relaxed my grip until I could let go, and to my surprise, he covered me with the throw blanket over the side of the couch.

"Be back in a jiffy, Peter!" Deadpool promised.

I nodded and hid my face in the pillow, hoping he couldn't see my blush. Maybe, just maybe, he would forget all about this afterwards. He was crazy, so a little bit of extra convenient amnesia wasn't out of the question, was it?

"Thanks for letting him rest here, it won't be long," He told Emily. "Oh, and one more thing. If you touch him, I'll kill you."

"What?"

The door shut.

"Peter, are you alright?" She repeated, running to my side.

I held back a groan at the sound of her annoying voice. It wasn't her fault she was annoying. And I was probably just grumpy right now because I wanted to go to sleep, that's all.

"M'fine," I mumbled.

"Who was that guy?"

"Uh, he's … that's um … a friend of Spiderman," I lifted my head a little and tried to focus on her. "Don't worry about what he said. He makes really bad jokes."

"Spiderman sent his friend to help you?" She asked in an amazed gasp.

"Well, I'm his photographer. We have a … working relationship. And it's his job to help people and stuff. So he uhhhhhhh—" A huge yawn cut me off. "Helped."

"About the mugger in your apartment?" Emily whispered.

"Wha … ?" I rubbed my eyes. "No. Uh, yes. Yeah. The guy. That I saw. Sure."

She sat down on the coffee table next to me. "Should we call the police?"

"No!" I paused and lowered my voice at her flinch. "No, the Merc with a Mouth can handle it."

"Mouth, huh? I can see why they call him that." She said. "Some people just never shut up, you know? Like you try to give them hints, but they just talk and talk and talk. You ever met someone like that?"

I sighed deeply. "A few people."

"Is Spiderman gay?"

That almost woke me up completely. "What?!"

Emily shrugged. "Well, I haven't seen him rescue any damsels lately, and you said Mouth guy was friends with him."

"So?"

"Sooo, Mouth guy is really hot! I mean, you have to sort of imagine because of the spandex, but he looks really strong and muscly under there," Emily's eyes widened suddenly. "Not that I myself like strong, muscly men! I prefer the quiet, smart ones instead. They're so nice, you know?"

I frowned. "Being a strong, muscly man, no. I don't."

I had muscles, dammit! They were just … lean.

Emily giggled. "Oh, I'm sure you do have some muscle from hitting all those books."

I grunted.

"But now that I think about it, Spiderman should totally get with that guy."

"Wh-why?"

"Well, you said he came over to help you because Spiderman asked him to right? And like, I don't know of many people who will just drop everything to help someone, even a friend. At the very least, they seem like really good friends, and since they're both hot, they should just be hot together!" She finished excitedly.

"You can't base a relationship off of hotness," I grumbled.

"Actually, you can. It's called friends with benefits. But it's not just that, okay? Listen."

I made a humming noise of vague acceptance and tried to tune her out.

"Spiderman needs to date another superhero. I heard about what happened to his last girlfriend, that Glenn or whatever chick, how she almost died? Well, that wouldn't be a problem if he dated a superhero."

Ugh, shit. I had to be hallucinating because that actually made sense.

"Why not a girl?" I asked, fighting to stay conscious.

"He could date a girl. I mean, people can date whoever they want. But since he's already such good friends with Mr. Hunky Mouth, why not date him?"

"Honey, I'm home!" Deadpool interrupted, bursting through her door. "Not my home, of course. Actually, this isn't even your home. It's her home. But I'm about to take you home, all safe and sound, just like I promised!"

I held out my arms to him and mentally pleaded for him to get me out of here. He must have got the message, because he strode across the room and picked me up bridal style again. I heard Emily stand up too, but I'd already buried my nose back in Deadpool's neck. He had a really fast healing factor like Wolverine, so I probably couldn't leave hickeys.

… not that I would want to.

"Oh, he can stay here tonight. I'll totally watch over him and make sure he gets his rest and plenty of orange juice," Emily eagerly offered.

"That won't be necessary," Deadpool said. "I have first, second, and third dibs to all things Peter, and the only one thirsty around here is you."

I tried to tell him to be nice, but it came out as a muffled mumble, and the only word that was intelligible was "nice" which Emily took as a compliment on his insult.

"Well, fine," She huffed. "Both of you, get out! I guess I was wrong, because Spiderman is clearly too good for both of you!"

The door slammed, and I flinched at the noise. At least the big strong warmth was carrying me again.

"You talked about Spiderman?" Deadpool asked.

I nodded very seriously. "He's gay. Are you?"

Deadpool awkwardly cleared his throat, but I passed out before I could hear the answer.

* * *

Somehow, it felt like both a few minutes and an eternity later when I woke up. If it was even possible, I felt worse than I did before. I blearily looked across at my alarm clock to see I'd gotten at least three hours of sleep, but I only felt 300% more tired and 400% angrier. Even worse, my blanket had gotten knocked off, so now I had to move to get it again. I groaned in protest of life in general and smacked my hand around behind me to find my blanket. My hand landed on a warm bulge of fabric, but it didn't feel as soft as my blanket, so I squeezed it to figure out what it was.

"Any other night, I would so be on board with this, but you're still high on sleep-deprivation, so you probably shouldn't grab my dick, Peter."

My hand froze the moment I heard his voice, but at the sound of my real name, I quickly snatched it back again. I tried to jump up and confront him, but in reality, all I manged to do was flop over.

"My bed. You. Why?" I managed to ask past my pounding headache.

Deadpool shrugged. "You literally would not let go of me. I suppose I could have gotten out of your sleeper hold—hah, get it?—if I broke my arm, but I was really worn out from my epic battle with the spider, and it really was a harrowing battle! I almost died like, six times, and usually when the heroes rescue someone, they get a kiss, did you know that, Peter? But I'm a guy, and you're a guy, and I—"

"If I kiss you, will you Shut. The hell. Up." I demanded, willing to do anything for some sleep.

" … yes. Absolutely! I won't say another word, won't even sing or hum or—"

I pushed up his mask and kissed him. For the first time since I had met Deadpool, the mercenary went completely silent. He didn't even breathe. I moved my lips against his—out of curiosity alone—and realized they were really chapped. Not that I minded all that much. Gwen had really nice, soft lips, but sometimes when we started making out, it got really soft and wet. Like sucking on raw bread dough. Deadpool's lips were firm and warm. I really needed to do some science to figure out why he was so warm. Did it have something to do with his healing factor? I reached up to cup his cheek for the sake of science, to see if his bare skin really was super warm.

It was warm, but it was also strangely scratchy. It moved beneath my hand, but not because Deadpool moved. He was still frozen still and silent. His skin moved on its own. I pulled back to see every part of his skin not covered by his mask and suit was scarred, and the scars themselves were constantly disappearing and reforming. Were they being healed by his healing factor? If they were, then why were they coming back? What could possibly compete with his healing factor?

I'd never seen anything more fascinating.

"Neat," I breathed.

That finally snapped Deadpool out of it. He gave a somewhat nervous chuckle. "Neat? You must really be hallucinating and seeing something else, because that's not what people normally say when they see. Everyone says mean things. Yeah okay, he's really nice, but maybe it's just a superhero thing. Oh, right. No, not a superhero thing then. But Johnny's just a dick to everyone. Why are you still touching me?"

"Science," I explained.

"Uh, okay. It's definitely your bedtime, Petey. Again," Deadpool said firmly.

I resisted his hands tugging me down. "No, I wanna science!"

I had so many questions! What if I never got to know? Deadpool had just become the most interesting person I ever met, literally overnight. He was even cooler than Bruce or me. Our powers got explained by radiation and stuff, really simple science. But I'd heard Deadpool wasn't even a mutant, so how'd he get his healing factor in the first place? And now those scars? So cool. So much science to be done.

"You can science in the morning, babe," Deadpool said, gently pushing me back down. "I promise."

"Sciiiiience!"

He pulled my sheets back up over me, but I still felt cold. Then he laid down beside me and draped his arm over my shoulder, and I realized the blanket I had been looking for was him.

I giggled. "This is not the blanket you're looking for."

More warmth pressed up against my back, and I was way too tired to care about whether or not letting Deadpool spoon me was a good idea. I closed my eyes and passed out again in moments.

* * *

I woke up feeling like I had a hangover from hell, but I guess that's what happens when you don't sleep for three days and get beat up for a living in between. No wait, I didn't fight criminals for a living. I fought criminals for free.

Goddammit.

I flopped over with a loud groan, trying to get my face out of the laser beam of sunlight shining through my window. I swear the sun had it in for me because no matter how I laid, I always got woken up by that one damn beam shining in my freaking face. I rubbed my face against my blanket and—

That wasn't my blanket. That was spandex. Because … Deadpool. Because I had called Deadpool last night and asked him to kill a spider for me, let him carry me around, accidentally revealed my secret identity, kissed him, and snuggled him so hard he couldn't leave. And I was also 85% sure I had told him Spiderman was gay.

My life was over. My life was officially over. He had enough blackmail on me to do anything he wanted. From telling everyone at SHIELD I was afraid of spiders to telling the papers Spiderman was gay to selling me out to anyone who wanted my head on a stick.

And oh yeah, I had kissed him. I wasn't even gay, and I had kissed him. Wait, did that make me gay? Shit. Kissing another guy and cuddling with him after was pretty gay. I'd just always been such a loser, dating anyone at all had seemed like a moot point, and then there was Gwen. Who, sadly, was my only source of experience for anything at all, aside from that one time I fell on top of Heather Dunn and accidentally touched her right boob.

So I'd just always assumed I was straight, but what if I was gay?

"Psst. Peter. Can I call you Peter? What about Petey? It rhymes with Spidey. Anyway, I gotta piss," Deadpool stage whispered next to me.

I scooted over enough to let him get out and tried not to make eye contact. "Door on the left."

"Thanks."

He got out of bed, and I sighed in relief when he shut the door. What was the morning after protocol for this sort of thing? Did I need to make him breakfast? Should I apologize? Would he want to talk at all? I stared at my ceiling and struggled with making a decision. Eventually, I noticed it had been a really long time, and Deadpool still hadn't come back out of the bathroom yet. Maybe I shouldn't have left him to his own devices in my bathroom. Ugh, if he clogged the toilet and I needed a plumber …

I got up and crept over to the bathroom door, listening for any sign that he was alive and still in there. But I couldn't hear anything, so I gently pushed on the door. It swung open to reveal my empty bathroom. I gaped at the open window in shock. He had seriously crawled out the freaking window to ditch me.

But maybe it was better this way. Yeah, now we didn't have to talk. I saw he'd left a note on my bathroom mirror though, written in red lipstick. I certainly didn't have any red lipstick in my bathroom, not even any left over from Gwen. She had taken every single thing she owned when she moved out and a few of my things too, no matter how much she protested otherwise. Which meant Deadpool must apparently carry red lipstick with him. I shook my head to focus and read the message.

SPIDER KILLING WAS FREE, SO DON'T MENTION LAST NIGHT. REALLY, I ACCEPT NO PAYMENT 3 DP

Okay, did that mean we were cool, and he wouldn't talk about it? My head still hurt, and there really wasn't anything I could do about it if he decided to blackmail me. So maybe I should take the zen approach and just not worry about it unless shit hit the fan. I'd just take my own dose of extra convenient amnesia and forget last night ever happened.

Ever.

* * *

**A/N: So I missed last week's update because I had to submit a 30 page creative writing assignment on Friday, which pushed back my writing for this fic and Love Me Do. Luckily, I was hit with inspiration of a cutesy itsy bitsy Spideypool drabble in which Peter is afraid of spiders and calls Wade to save him, so I wrote this over the weekend.**

**I've had a surprising amount of reviews asking for more Jackie x Victor and one review wanting Victor x Marie (Rogue), which I've always thought was an interesting pairing. So just a heads up, next week's chapter will almost definitely be Victor-centric.**

**As always, please send me love and reviews, as your feedback is my only source of nourishment.**


	21. VxJ (random prompt) 3POV rated T

**Pairing: 10 Victor x Jackie**

**Prompt: This drabble takes place in the same universe as my Rogan fic going on right now, Virgins Don't Ask for it Doggy Style. It's basically what's going on with Victor and Jackie within that world. If you all like this little "preview" drabble, I'll work on it some more and post it after I wrap up the Rogan version.**

**Victor Creed is ex-army and ex-mobster hitman. After serving some time in prison, he decided to turn his life around and lay low for a while. He now works as a Humanities professor at the same college where Logan is the football coach, giving him the chance to possibly reconnect with his little brother again. Things turn complicated however, when both men meet their soulmates, falling fast and hard. Now Victor struggles to put his past behind him-and keep it there-while dealing with the entirely new concept of having an actual relationship with a woman, a stripper with an attitude just as bad as his own ...**

**Rating: T for bad language and sexual suggestions**

* * *

Victor Creed took the stairs all four stories up to the top of the library because elevators were for pussies. The building was hushed, the students mindful enough to speak in soft indoor voices even in the lobby area, but the fourth floor was silent on the level of forgotten abandonment. The books up here couldn't even be checked out. They were part of the library's permanent collection and could only be read on that floor with the supervision of a librarian, making them closer in nature to pieces out of an art collection than books.

But he didn't know why the book he needed had be all way up here on this godforsaken floor. His students in the Ancient to Medieval Humanities class he taught had shown more interest in ancient Egypt than he'd expected, so now he needed to brush up on that area fast since his knowledge was cursory at best.

Victor had always been more of a Romulus and Gilgamesh type of guy, preferring to focus more on the Mesopotamian, Minoan, and Roman-Graeco cultures. He had more than enough information prepared for the course on those subjects, but _nooo_ the ungrateful little brats wanted to learn about fucking Egypt, so now he had to haul ass all the way up to the fourth fucking floor.

And the librarian wasn't even at the goddamn desk.

Great.

Victor scowled until he spotted a "ring for service" bell, and then he grinned maliciously as he dinged it several times. When no one appeared, he narrowed his eyes and continued ringing the small bell continuously. He spotted movement through the drawn blinds covering the glass window that looked into the room behind the desk. A shadow moved, but no one came out to serve him, so he just kept ringing. To amuse himself, he began to tap out FUCK YOU in morse code.

A woman wrenched open the door and stormed out of the office. She looked ready to rain down hellfire until she got her first good look at Victor, and then she drew up short. This was the point where most people backed the fuck up once they had a chance to take in how truly _big_ Victor was. Six foot four with biceps almost as big as the average torso, and his black leather duster did nothing to help the serial killer vibe he gave off. Even without all that though, when he'd just been a kid, people instinctively knew to stay away. Eventually, he'd decided to just go with it. If people were going to treat him like a trash criminal no matter what, he might as well live up to it.

The woman's eyes dragged up and down him, and Victor expected to see some form of fear or judgment appear in them at any moment, especially when her gaze caught and lingered on his dog tags hanging outside of his shirt. Instead, she stepped forward and tapped out HUA on the bell.

xxx

All Jacquelyn wanted was to eat her Subway in fucking peace. Not that she'd been disturbed even once today. Nobody ever came up to the fourth floor. But rather than the rarity of the occasion giving her patience to deal with the few intrusions that inevitably happened, it only served to make her even more irate once it did.

And this motherfucker had just discovered the "ring for service" bell and decided to bang it like a porn star. Jackie put down her delicious sandwich, already picturing the type of jackass that would repeatedly ring a bell like that and how she would put the smack down on them. Then again, maybe one of the single parent students had lost track of their kid, who had somehow wandered up four flights of stairs to find the sole item in the whole building capable of making such an annoying noise. Until just now, Jackie didn't even realize that damn bell was actually functional, but little children had a gift for finding loud noise making objects. Only a child would be obnoxious enough to keep banging on it like that, right?

Then her ear caught onto the pattern of morse code, the first childish phrase that she had learned to spell out in it. FUCK YOU. Not a child then. Just some sort of petty, childish person.

With that thought in mind, she yanked the door open and stomped over to the desk, fully prepared to shut down some preppy little man child whose daddy paid his tuition and thought he should always have instant service wherever he went.

Instead she saw the biggest, tallest glass of _ohgodyesplease_ she'd ever laid eyes on in her life. He had dirty blonde hair pulled back away from his face, maybe into a ponytail, although she got too distracted with his face to take a better look. His facial hair was a bit unusual, almost muttonchops style, but his eyes were a dark blue-grey and he had the jawline of a throne—the type Jackie wanted to sit on as queen every single day.

Her eyes wandered down past his face to the broad shoulders pushing at the leather of his black duster, as if his muscles couldn't quite be contained by a mere jacket. His torso looked like a fucking barrel, and Jackie was willing to bet the muscles of his pecs were almost as big as her tits. To top it all off, he had dog tags hanging over his shirt, the metal glinting at her under the florescent light. Jackie wanted to grab them and drag him places. Anyplace at all, but particularly down to his knees to make good use of his mouth.

So if all of _that_ was saying FUCK YOU to her, well then … Jackie stepped up to the desk and tapped out HUA in reply. After all, she was always willing to support those brave young men who served their country.

xxx

Victor felt a rush of heat shoot through him as the woman stepped right up and tapped out HUA on the bell. She was good looking, with dark skin and natural hair that surrounded her head like a black halo, but Victor had seen lots of good looking women. Beauty didn't make people nice or smart, but it could definitely make them mean and vain, so he tended to drive away beautiful women as soon as he could. Usually his best weapon for that was his own sexuality, which was met with fear and disgust. Although he could admit he wasn't quite ugly, Victor knew his size and the dangerous aura that followed him made women nervous. His lack of understanding when it came to social skills and basic propriety didn't help, and he often found himself scaring or insulting people even when he tried to be nice.

This woman wasn't afraid of him, but Victor knew that would inevitably change once they started talking, although a small part of him still hoped he could impress the woman who had already impressed him so much by catching the morse code and throwing his challenge right back into his face.

"What does a man have to do to get some goddamn service in this place, woman?" he demanded.

"Ask politely," she replied without missing a beat.

"I need a book by Rosalie David that's on this floor."

There. No swearing or insults, and he kept his tone even. That was polite as Victor Creed got.

"Why are you researching ancient Egypt?" the woman asked, beginning to type something up on her computer. "If you're a student here, then—"

Victor cut her off. "I'm not."

The woman's eyes slid over to him and she looked at him for a moment, her fingers never pausing in their typing. Finally, she made a little hum to herself and looked back at the computer screen.

"Do you need A Handbook to Life in Ancient Egypt or The Making of the Past?"

"The latter," he said. "What's the dewey decimal number?"

"You aren't allowed to browse the shelves."

The woman reached out for his chest. Victor stood very still, his curiosity at what she thought she was going to do overwhelming his hatred at being touched. He almost flinched away when her fingers brushed against the chain of his dogtags, but she grabbed his tie instead. She looked him in the eye and tugged on it. Victor didn't move. She did it one more time, and once again his curiosity got the best of him as he allowed her to pull him down to her level.

She stapled his tie to the wooden counter of her desk.

"I'll get it for you," she said. "Wait here."

Then she walked off, hips swaying out of Victor's peripheral vision as he tried to turn to keep her in his sights without ripping his tie. It was silk and its price tag had been in the three digits. The only reason he didn't take the staple out and hunt her down was because he couldn't believe she'd just done that. Women got angry at him, sure, and he'd been slapped across the face for his efforts several times. But they didn't _challenge_ him like this. Not like … was she flirting with him? Or was she one of those butch, alpha female dykes that hated men?

The woman returned before Victor decided. But he did know he needed to reassert his dominance _right now_, so he snarled at her when she got close. Actually snarled, like a rabid animal. People didn't make those sorts of noises, weren't supposed to make noises like that. So when he did, other people immediately recognized him as the non-person he was and retreated in fear as quickly as possible.

The woman grinned at him. "Nice kitty."

"I am not _nice_!" he growled, highly offended.

Her grin relaxed into something smug. "I think you protested the wrong description, kitten."

Victor made another uneasy growling noise in the back of his throat. He didn't understand what she was trying to do here. It sounded like she was flirting with him, but he didn't know why.

"Am I going too far?" she suddenly asked, her demeanor changing to unsure. "I thought I was getting the vibe that you would enjoy these kinds of games, but I don't know … no one ever comes up here, I've been alone for too long. If I'm making you uncomfortable, I'll back off."

Victor didn't say anything. He wasn't quite sure what kind of game they were playing. He'd never had someone mimic his same brand of aggressive sexuality before. But while he used it to drive people away, she acted like she was trying to draw him in.

He'd be damned if he backed down first though.

"Scared you have a tiger by the tail?" he asked.

"Hm, that tie does look pretty fragile," she said, returning to her near predatory manner as she walked closer. "Do you have anything … sturdier I can grab onto? Thicker, maybe?"

"You can hold my hand," Victor replied dryly. "Unless you're talking about my dick. I got that right here, if you're asking."

She laid his book on the counter and looked him over. "I don't have anything to do for the next three hours, no one ever comes up here, and the walls are soundproof. So if you really are down to be ridden like an unbroken stallion … "

Victor pulled the staple out of his tie, straightened up, and readjusted his suit to sit properly beneath his black leather duster again. The woman watched him straighten to his full height with interest.

"I will eat your cunt until you scream," he told her. When she gave him a half-lidded look of arousal instead of staring at him with fear, he continued. "Then I'll rut my cock between your legs and against your clit until you come just from that. And you will _beg me_ to shove it in so deep, you'll taste me in the back of your throat."

Victor stalked closer to her as he spoke, until he had her pinned between the counter and his body, not that she was making any movements to leave anyway. Her dark brown eyes had turned nearly black with arousal, and Victor took in her expanded pupils with satisfaction. Her breasts brushed against his chest with every breath she took, and she held his eyes boldly.

"But my class is about to start."

With that last remark, Victor grabbed his book, turned around, and walked away, leaving the woman stunned. He walked away with the upper hand and the opportunity to do some recon on his target. Also, he should probably talk to his therapist. He'd broken at least five different rules by engaging with her, rule number one being not to growl at people. Victor was a professor at a good university, and he liked the new life he'd built around himself, one that might even include his little brother after almost a decade of separation. He didn't plan on ruining it by thinking with his dick.

No matter how much he wanted to hear her scream.

* * *

**A/N: So let me know if you want to see more of this. If people do, I'll make it a series after I finish Virgins, although I may post the next chapter on here in between now and then to make sure everyone's still interested. But next Monday will be back to Rogan, so let me know what you want to see! I was thinking some A/B/O, BDSM, something to do with knotting? I'm really in the mood to read something kinky, and there should always be more of that genre in the Rogan fandom as far as I'm concerned!**


	22. LxM 21a (Knotting) 3POV rated M

**Pairing: 1 Logan x Marie (Rogan)**

**Prompt: 21.a (animal play with knotting)**

**Rating: M because if you know what knotting means, then you should know it's M. Graphic sex.**

**Disclaimer: For those who haven't heard of "knotting" before, it refers to the way some animals' penises will swell up at the base to keep them locked into the male/female they're mating. Don't worry, there's no bestiality in this. Just think of how Logan has animal instincts, enhanced sense, and bone claws? Yeah, he also has a dick that knots sometimes. This is one of those times.**

**Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. Strong BDSM undertones. Neck grabbing, but no actual choking. Biting and edging (delaying an orgasm).**

* * *

When Logan got the text from Marie saying her heat had come two weeks early, he dropped everything. Literally, he dropped his bag of gear, marched out of the tent, and demanded a helicopter take him out of this sandy shitstorm of a hellhole. SHIELD wasn't happy when they found out what was going on, and the team he'd been working with was pissed. Logan had already made it to an airport and was halfway across the Atlantic by that time, and he didn't give a fuck what bridges had just been burned.

His mate needed him.

By the time he got to New York and started the drive to their cabin, he was half out of his mind with worry. Twelve hours had passed, and she could have gotten hurt. Her heats always weakened and dehydrated her. Had she been drinking enough water? She wasn't answering his texts or his phone calls. Just the knowledge that his mate was in heat right now was enough to get him halfway into his own rut, and the accompanying raging hard on and increased testosterone wasn't helping his blood pressure any.

When Logan pulled up at the end of the driveway, he yanked the keys out of the ignition and leapt out of the car. He didn't bother to park it in the garage or shut the door before he barged inside his home. The scent of his mate's heat hit him like a tidal wife. He ran through the living room and down the hallway, ripping his layers of shirts off as he went. The bedroom door was open, and Marie looked up from her place on the bed just in time to see him yank off his wifebeater. She moaned at the sight of him standing in the doorway, shirtless and aroused. It had been so long, and she wasn't entirely sure this wasn't some sort of fever dream.

Logan gave an answering growl when he heard his mate's moan and saw her spread out naked on their bed. He stalked closer as she held out her hand and pleaded for him. Her other hand was occupied, shoved three fingers deep into her pussy. His growl deepened when he saw that. Marie-mate must really need it bad if she had started without him. He intended to give it to her.

"Maaate … " Marie whined, making a grabby hand motion for him with her free hand.

"Shh, darlin'." Logan put one knee on the bed and leaned over her. "I got ya, baby."

He leaned down and kissed her, licking his way into her mouth. She sighed happily, the heat pounding through her body lessening its grip a little at her mate's taste. Logan swung his other leg up on the bed to straddle her body and cover her completely. Marie gave a happy whimper into the kiss. She always felt so safe and protected with her Alpha above her.

Then Logan pulled back from the kiss and took her hand away. Marie let out a desperate whine when she didn't have anything inside her anymore. But her whine got cut off when he grabbed her waist and flipped her over. She went with the motion easily, eager to be on her hands and knees beneath him.

"Keep your hands on the headboard," Logan ordered.

Marie reached out and grabbed the bars of the wooden headboard like she was told. She'd need a way to brace herself in a moment. Even though she knew her mate was going to take care of her, she still whimpered with impatience. Logan finally succeeded in pushing his pants down far enough to free his cock. The next moment, he lined up and shoved inside her. Marie's heat had already made her wet and open enough to take him, although the impressive length of him was still stretched her. She gave a long relieved moan at the feeling of being filled.

"Y'good, M'rie?" Logan grunted out.

Marie's response was an even louder moan and pushing herself back on his cock. He took that as encouragement and set up a hard, fast pace. Every thrust rocked her forward a bit, but Marie braced her arms against the headboard to give back as good as she got. The ache that had begun to border on pain eased as pleasure washed over her. His cock felt so thick inside of her, and he reached down between them to rub her clit in time with his thrusts.

"Come for me, baby girl," he growled.

It only took a few more thrusts to get her to obey, screaming out her pleasure and clenching around him. Logan kept fucking her through her orgasm until she shuddered and slumped down onto the bed. He took several deep breaths to get himself under control. His mate wasn't fully satisfied yet.

Just as he'd thought, Marie whined and squirmed after a few moments as another wave of her heat hit. He wrapped his arm around her torso and gently pulled her up into his lap. She let him move her the way he wanted and leaned back against his chest. Her nose nuzzled into the spot just below the square of his jaw to take in the strong, woodsy scent of her mate.

"You still doing good?" Logan asked softly.

"Yes," Marie sighed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you … "

He ended her gratitude by capturing her mouth with another kiss. His hands smoothed up and down her sides, somehow both leaving warmth and easing her heat. Suddenly being hit by it two weeks early had been frightening and unexpected. It had happened overnight while she slept, and the pain of the cramps low in her stomach woke her up. She'd done yoga, went for a run, meditated, eaten about a pound of barely cooked bacon, and then finally given in to the unceasing urge. They had toys, and she was allowed to use them if she needed to, but she's held out against that. She'd been scared and alone, and she needed the comfort of her mate, not lifeless plastic.

"Ready for another?" he murmured after drawing away from the kiss.

Marie nodded and let her head loll back against his shoulder when he cupped her breasts. He was still hard and hot inside her, and his thumbs brushed over her nipples. A couple of minutes ago had been a hard, frantic mating, but now that he'd taken the edge off, he was gentler with her. She panted against his neck and ground her hips down on his cock in little circles. The friction was hot and slow inside her, and every touch to her nipples sent sparks of pleasure shooting down her spine.

Logan raised one hand up to loosely circle her neck and pinched her left nipple with his other hand. The moan she let out was nearly sob. She loved it when he held her neck. He never squeezed too hard or cut off her air the way she'd heard of Alpha's doing. His hand was always a warm, steady pressure. It almost felt like he was holding her weakest point so no one else could get to it. Like he was protecting her. His lips dropped down to mouth over her shoulder, and Marie whimpered.

"Please?" she gasped.

The moment she asked for more, Logan moved his free hand down from playing with her nipple to tough her clit instead. He gave the small nub lazy strokes, each firm rub driving Marie higher and higher. She spread her legs as much as she could and grabbed his arms to steady herself.

"Should see yourself like this, darlin'," Logan told her in a low voice. "All wet and spread out for me. Aching for it. Beautiful."

Her thighs trembled, and she could feel the heat coiled tight in her belly. His hand stayed at her neck, reassuring and keeping her safe even as his other hand threatened to break her apart. His touches to her clit were just barely too slow to allow her to go over the edge, but they kept her right up at the threshold. Although his fingers never squeezed around her neck, his muscled forward pressed tight against her torso to trap her against his chest. She tried to buck her hips, and Logan growled at her.

"If you keep that up, I'll have to take my hand away to hold you still," he warned her.

She mewled at the chastisement, and Logan eased the sting a little by rocking up into her. The increase in friction from the slow glide of his cock in and out of her left her gasping and shaking in his arms.

"Touch us."

The growled command tightened the want in her stomach even further. Marie let go of her death grip on his arm and brought a trembling hand down past his own hand to brush her fingertips over where they were joined. She felt her pussy stretched wide around his girth and the slickness of her juices coating his cock.

"A-alpha!" Marie cried out.

"Mine!" Logan snarled.

Then he bit her shoulder, his teeth closing over the permanent bite mark he'd left there from so many other matings. She came with a loud shout as his hips snapped up into her. His arms held her tight against him, and all she could do was lay back into him and let him fuck her into a second orgasm.

When it was over, Logan was still holding her and gently licking the bruise he'd left. Marie gave a long sigh in contentment. Her heat felt manageable now, and her mate whispered soothing praise in her ear, letting her know that he was here and she was a good girl. It took her a few moments to realize he hadn't come yet. She sat up on her own strength, and he let her lift herself off of him to sit on the bed instead. He thought maybe she just felt too hot or wanted to lie down, but a small part of him was still hurt that she left his embrace so soon.

Marie turned around and looked up at him. "Wanna taste."

Logan didn't have any time to brace himself before she leaned forward and licked up the length of his cock. She shuffled forward on her knees and braced her hands on his thighs to get closer to him as she licked him clean of her cum. He braced his hand on the wall next to the bed to keep himself upright as he threw his head back and groaned. Her soft little tongue felt so good and the smell of her heat and cum filling the room was driving him crazy.

"Darling, I—"

Marie paused and looked up at him with big eyes. "Please, Logan?"

"Fuck." He let out a hard exhale. "Yeah, anything you want."

She rewarded him with a happy smile right before she swallowed him down. Logan had to bite his lip to keep in a whimper when she took him all the way down the back of her throat. He needed to come badly, and the warm wet heat of her mouth seriously tested his self-control. But Marie liked the way the two of them tasted together, the heavy weight of him on her tongue, the way he shuddered and groaned above her.

And he'd give his Marie-mate anything she wanted.

His hand gripped her hair, hard enough for her to know it was there but not enough to hurt. He loved the way her soft auburn curls looked wrapped around his fist. Marie hummed around his cock, and he thrusted into her mouth a little harder. She relaxed her throat, perfectly content to let him use her mouth. Logan's eyes squeezed shut and he panted hard, riding the razor blade edge of coming.

Marie opened her eyes to look up at him from beneath her lashes. His head was thrown back, exposing the stubble on his throat and the way his adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. His fingers scrabbled against the drywall for purchase, and his chest heaved for air. She could taste his pre-cum strong in her mouth, and she raked her nails down his thighs.

Logan snarled and yanked her mouth off of him, flipping her around in less than a second. She barely had time to brace herself on her elbows before he pulled her ass up in the air and slammed back inside her. He rode her as hard and fast as he could, lost inside his own instinctive need to rut into his mate. His right hand reached up, blindly grasping at her back until his fingers locked around the back of her neck. He pushed her head down and used his grip to keep her still as he hunched over her, still pounding into her with an unsteady rhythm.

Marie muffled her cries in her pillow as a third orgasm hit her hard. That finally dragged Logan over the edge, and he roared as he came. His cock grew inside her with every thrust until he couldn't even pull out anymore. The knot at the base of his cock kept them locked together as he rocked his hips forward in little jerks while the first wave of his orgasm washed over him.

"M'rie … "

Marie reached back to take his hand and lace their fingers together. "Shh, sugar. I got you."

The first wave finished washing over him, and he slumped down over her. But even in this exhausted state, he still had enough presence of mind to brace himself on his elbows so she didn't have to take his full weight. Marie kept whispering soft reassurances to him as he nuzzled against the back of her neck. He tensed up again and gave a few more shallow thrusts when another wave hit him. His cock would keep them joined for another twenty minutes, and he'd keep coming the whole time. He'd push as much of his seed into her as he could, until even his healing factor couldn't keep up. Then he'd still come after that.

Sometimes Marie would come again during that time, clenching down on his swollen cock as he whimpered into her shoulder blades. When it was finally over, they'd rest until either her heat or his rut woke them up again to urge another mating.

But until then, Marie held his hand tight. Her mate was home now, and everything would be all right.

* * *

**A/N: I've only written one other A/B/O (with BDSM undertones) fic before, Home Sweet Home. And I still owe that fic another chapter … but oh well, this is my first knotting scene. I hope you all liked it! If you want more kinky Rogan, check out the fic I just mentioned and also the latest chapter of the Rogan fic I'm currently working on, Virgins Don't Ask for it Doggy Style. The sex is starting to get BDSM kinky right now because that's what I'm in the mood for from the Rogan fandom.**

**And if you're looking for new authors to read, doctorg and lachlanrose both have really great kinky Rogan fanfics. The second author is currently active right now, and updating with all kinds of blindfolded sexy goodness!**


	23. LxM Handyman Prompt 3POV rated T

**Pairing: 1 Rogan, Logan x Marie**

**Prompt: Person A's neighbor is a really cute handyman, so they keep breaking things to see them again. Plot twist: Marie is the handyman, not Logan, and for some reason she thinks he's a starving rent boy.**

**Rating: T for language and implied sexual situations**

* * *

Logan slammed the door to his apartment as he walked in. It'd been a shit day, and he knew he was out of beer. He fucking hated tap water, but like hell he would ever be caught buying bottle water like some sort of goddamn hippie. He grumbled to himself the whole way to the kitchen sink and gave the cold water knob a vicious twist.

It came out in his hand and water sprayed straight up from where it had been. Logan stared at the fountain of water for a moment, then jammed the knob back in place to cut it off. Today really wasn't the day for this shit. If he wanted to spend twenty minutes contorting himself to fit beneath the sink to figure out what was wrong, then he could fix himself, but his back hurt enough already. He didn't need the extra reminder that thirty wasn't twenty, and to be honest, he was getting up there in thirty.

So he gave the sink up for a lost cause and stalked away from it. He'd bitch to his landlady in the morning. The apartment complex he stayed at wasn't all that great, but supposedly he could put in a service order and get a handyman to fix anything that went wrong with the pipes or electricity. He'd let that poor bastard deal with it.

In the meantime, Logan crawled into bed and went to sleep at 6:30pm like the cranky old man he was turning into.

* * *

The hockey game wasn't doing much to relax Logan's stress, considering his team was getting beaten like eggs. Which his refrigerator was currently lacking. At this point, he was down to ramen and ketchup. Still no beer.

When someone knocked at the door, Logan ignored it. He didn't have visitors, and he only fucked his one night stands at their place. He ignored the second knock too, but when he heard a key go in and his doorknob start to jiggle, he stood up.

A pretty girl peeked her head in. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of him, and she immediately disappeared with a loud slam of the door. Logan glanced down at himself and remembered that he was naked. The a/c in his apartment didn't do shit, he felt more comfortable that way, and it was his own goddamn apartment. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch anyway and wrapped it around his waist.

"You can uh, come in now," he called.

The door opened a crack, and the girl looked in just far enough that he could see the suspicious narrow of her eyes. Even with just that small glimpse of her face, he could clearly read the expressions she made—from wariness to relief to annoyance. His split second judgment of her made him think that she was a very open person, but not about to take anyone's shit either.

"Why were you naked?" she demanded.

Logan swallowed hard, his initial assessment proven correct. He could hear a pretty clear Southern accent coming through in her voice too, and Southern girls always had done it for him. Especially pretty ones who acted tough and glared at him despite the blush coloring all the way up to the tips of her cute little ears.

Goddamn, he was fucked.

"I just finished work," he said.

She blinked and considered him, obviously wondering what kind of work he did.

"Listen, I've been standing around outside on one street corner all day, and it was fucking hot," Logan tried to explain. "This a/c in here is shit too."

If possible, the girl blushed even harder at his profanity, and he started to feel a little bad. He'd offer to put some clothes on and then come back out to talk to her, but construction work was a dirty job, and the clothes he'd worn today were filthy. Maybe if he kept up with his laundry … but no, he was pretty sure the only clean articles of clothing he had right now were one sock and Tasha's bra. Or was it Trisha? Tanya? Fuck it, one of those names.

"Okay, well, um," She stopped herself, took a deep breath, and restarted. "My name is Marie. I'm here to fix your sink."

Logan stared at her.

"Because you put in a service order … ?" Marie half-asked him.

"Uh, yeah," he said, snapping out of his shock. "It's over there."

"Right. You can just," She waved her hand vaguely at the couch and the TV. "I'll only be about ten minutes."

"Sure."

She turned away and walked into the kitchen, and Logan forced himself to sit back down on the couch before he made any more of an ass of himself. A woman handy … person, a handy-person, wasn't a big deal. Obviously, women could fix things, and he probably shouldn't have assumed that the person coming up to fix his sink would be a man. At least he hadn't said or done anything outright sexist.

Aside from giving her a full view of his dick. But that was an accident, so he didn't think it counted. He hoped she wasn't too upset about that, but to be fair, a lot of women were pretty eager to see his dick. Wait, was Marie old enough to be a woman? Logan twisted around on the couch to look into the kitchen at just the right moment to see her bend over to open the cabinet doors beneath the sink. That damn sure looked like the ass of a woman, but there were plenty of teens running around that looked legal, so he'd learned to be careful.

Was there a respectful way to ask if she was old enough to fuck? He'd never gone after any girl with the word "teen" still in their age, and he didn't plan to add that to the long list of reasons why he was going to hell.

"Hey, you old enough to drink?" Logan asked.

Marie turned around. "Yeah. Why do you want to know?"

He gave what he hoped was a casual shrug. "I'm kind of new in town. Was wondering if you knew of any good bars to recommend."

"Mrs. Peterson said you'd been here a month already," Marie said.

"I said kind of," Logan countered. "Anyway, I've been so busy with clients I haven't had much off time to go out."

It'd taken a lot of hard work to turn his life around, but now Logan actually owned his own construction company. Even though the word "company" made it seem like he had hundreds of employees, it was still taking off, still pretty small. But Logan talked with all of the clients himself and personally supervised as many projects as he could. He wasn't exactly a social person, but he put off a vibe which made people trust that he knew what he was doing. In a couple of years maybe, he thought the company he'd started could become successful enough that he could hand it over to a protege and live off of it for retirement.

So Logan worked hard and didn't usually complain, but his company was in that awkward stage where he didn't quite need a personal assistant yet or to start hiring managers to take on some of his work, but said work was starting to get overwhelming.

"Um … " Marie had been silent for a long while, just staring at him. "I don't really drink much, so I don't think I know anywhere that you'd like to go."

Logan nodded. "All right. Thanks."

He turned back around and watched the TV again. His question had been answered, and he didn't want to push her any more than that. Even if she really was twenty-one, she still had be at least a decade younger than him, and the last thing he wanted was to come off creepy, which would be easy to do while still buck ass naked. He concentrated on the hockey game for the next ten minutes or so before he heard footsteps behind him.

"We're really losing bad, aren't we?"

Logan looked over at the sound of Marie's voice. She stood behind the couch and looked back at him, almost shyly, but still holding onto her former bravado.

"I heard you cheering," she said, nodding her head toward the TV. "And um, it's always nice to find another hockey fan. Didn't have many in Mississippi."

Logan smiled at that. "Yeah, but the cooking's worth it. Never had a better pecan pie than in Mississippi."

Marie's eyes lit up, and she smiled back. "Damn straight."

An awkward pause started to creep up after that as they both fell silent, so Logan cleared his throat and gestured at the other end of the couch.

"You wanna stick around?" he asked. "For the game."

He had to stop himself from wincing. Clearly the only game in the room came from the TV, because he seemed to have suddenly lost all of his. Cute Southern girls he could handle, but Marie liked hockey and could fix sinks. If she could make that pecan pie they'd just mentioned, he was pretty sure he'd have to marry her on principle.

Marie bit her lip while she thought about his offer, and Logan hoped the blanket hid the way his cock took an immediate interest in that.

"Well, um." She glanced at the door, then back at the TV. "Would you mind? My girl friend broke our TV, and I've been missing everything."

"It's not a problem," Logan quickly assured her.

Had that been girl-space-friend or girlfriend, no space? Marie gave him another just-a-little-shy smile, and he found himself grinning back at her, regardless. The commercial break ending and the game came back on, so he looked back at that, very deliberately not watching her as she sat down on the far opposite end of the couch.

They weren't quite awkward with one another, but they weren't comfortable yet either, until Marie shouted at one of the players to pull the hockey stick out of his ass and fucking do the thing. Logan raised his eyebrow at her for "do the thing," and she stuck her tongue out at him, which meant he had to quickly turn his focus back on the game before he started thinking about all the other uses for that sassy tongue of hers.

She got a text and had to leave before the end of the game, but Logan considered the time he did get to spend with her the most fun he'd had in a long while. He even did laundry so he'd have clean clothes to wear the next time he saw her. Although if he had his way, neither of them would be wearing clothes for long. That turned into fantasy fuel for jerking off that night, and when he came groaning her name, Logan knew he was well and truly fucked.

* * *

Marie stepped into her apartment and announced, "I met the man in 219."

Jackie looked up from her book. "Do he got the booty?"

"I don't know, I only saw him naked from the front," Marie replied, still a little shell-shocked.

Her best friend sat up fully on the couch with interest. "Oh?"

"I knocked several times!"

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Well that sounded defensive. Come sit next to Mama and tell me all about it."

"I hate it when you call yourself that," Marie grumbled, but she sat down on the couch anyway. "He didn't call out or tell me not to come in or anything, so I opened the door and he was just naked and I—listen, I think he's a prostitute!"

"Whoa, slow down. Being naked in your apartment is not enough evidence—"

Marie cut her friend off. "No, really. I asked him why he was naked, and he said he'd just got off of work."

"Still not good proof."

"How about this?" Marie crossed her arms with a glare. "He said he'd been standing on the street corner all day."

Jackie made a face. "Okay, well … "

"And that his back hurt."

"All right, I guess—"

"_Aaand_ that he's been so busy with clients that he hasn't had time to go out," Marie finished.

"Fine, I believe you," Jackie finally said, holding her hands up in surrender. "So our next door neighbor is a rent boy. Sweet. How much does he charge?"

"Jackie!"

"What? I'm not gonna—I'm maybe not going to fuck him. I won't if you call dibs. I just want to know what the going rate for prostitution is around here," Jackie said. "We need a new TV."

"You can't prostitute yourself," Marie huffed. "What if you drive him out of business?"

"Wow. Woooow." Jackie leaned back and glared at her. "So you're not even concerned about me and the dangers I would face? You just care about your man crush. But you're right, I could totally drive him out of business."

"Yep. Totally could. You're so beautiful," Marie agreed with only a hint of sarcasm. "Anyway, do you think we should help him? I fixed his sink, and when I checked around his kitchen for any water damage, I didn't see any food. All he has is ramen and one bottle of ketchup."

"Then he can flavor his ramen, he'll be fine," Jackie said dismissively.

"You're heartless. I was thinking I could make him a pot roast."

"Noooo," Jackie cried. "_I_ like your pot roast!"

Marie rolled her eyes. "Relax, I'll make you one too. I just don't want him going hungry because his back hurts and he can't … work."

Jackie regarded her friend with equal parts fondness and exasperation. "You're such a bleeding heart."

"Yeah, yeah," Marie sighed. "I just hope he's okay."

* * *

Logan was not okay. He stood in the middle of his hallway, huffing out angry breaths through his mouth, almost growling. This was usually the effect conversations with his older brother had on him, but now there was a huge hole in the drywall from where he'd ripped out the whole goddamn phone and chucked it at the wall.

And he was late for a meeting, which meant he wouldn't have time to fix it himself, and he'd have to confess to Marie that he had … issues. He took several deep breaths and counted to fifty. Too late for the phone, but it stopped him from putting another hole in the drywall with his fist. He was going to be working all day, so if he put in a service order now, Marie would likely come by and fix it while he was gone. That would give him time to think up some sort of excuse, like that he'd had to fight off a burglar or something.

But when he came back home later that evening, he found Marie curled up and asleep on his couch. Not that he was complaining. His wall was even fixed and the phone jack repaired, although he'd probably have to buy a new phone himself. But he didn't understand why the girl was pulling a Goldilocks on his couch. Was she in trouble? Did she have a mean boyfriend? Girlfriend? Not that he thought she was a lesbian because she fixed stuff.

"Hey." Logan crouched at the edge of the couch next to her. "Marie."

"Mmph."

"Wake up, darling."

She lifted her head and gave him a bleary look. "Whaaa? Jacquelyn?"

"Nope, Logan," he said, trying not to sound too disappointed. Was that the name of her girlfriend? "You fell asleep on my couch."

Marie blinked and then sat straight up. "Oh my god! I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"S'okay." He shrugged and looked her over. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said with a blush. "I was just going to wait for you for a few minutes, in case you came back, or … um, I was just really worried about you because of the uh, wall. Are _you_ all right?"

Logan stared at her for a moment. He was friendly with people, some people who might generally care about him, and whatever sort of fucked up unhealthy relationship he had going on with his brother, but no one who would wait around for him to make sure he was okay. No one who would put in any real effort for him that might inconvenience them.

"Uh, yeah. I'm … " He trailed off and cleared his throat. "A phone call with my brother got heated."

"Oh. I thought, well, I kinda thought it might have been something with one of your clients," she admitted.

Logan shook his head. Sometimes people starting out their own businesses had to use their homes or apartments as an "office" until they could afford to lease or buy an actual building, but he'd never been comfortable with that. It had the unfortunate stigma of a "stay at home mom" associated with it, and the construction business was still very much steeped in masculine ideals and casual sexism.

"Nah, I don't ever have them over here," he told her. "I know some people do that, but, I dunno, this is my home. I don't like having other people in it."

Marie looked down at her hands in her lap and bit her lip. Logan realized he'd just made her worry, and he instinctively reached out to grab her hand.

"You're fine," he quickly said.

"I—" She stopped and looked around. "Wait, what time is it?"

Logan pulled out his phone and checked the time. 7:45. Marie saw the numbers and jumped up before he even had the chance to read them out loud. She rushed out of his apartment without any explanation, leaving him kneeling on the floor and wishing she'd come back. She looked so cute sleeping there on his couch. He wouldn't mind waking up and seeing—

No. Logan gave himself a mental slap and shook his head hard. There was no way he was thinking about that domestic, man and wife shit already. He was a grown ass man, and if he was honest with himself, he probably didn't have any business messing around with someone as young and genuinely nice as Marie.

So he tried to forget that mental image by burning it out with a scalding hot shower. The project he'd been overseeing today had involved a bad mishap with road oil. He'd wiped the worst of it off his face and hands, and he hoped his leather jacket had covered up the stains on his shirt. He didn't want to look like a slob in front of Marie, but he felt drenched and slimy. A vigorous scrubbing helped and by the time he stepped out of the shower, he was more concerned with what kind of takeout he'd be ordering for supper. He automatically walked into the living room to use his house phone before he remembered the poor phone was no more.

"Logan?"

Marie pushed open the door with her back and turned around, carrying a large dish with oven mitts on her hands. Her eyes raised up from the doorknob she'd had such trouble with and focused on Logan, once again standing in the middle of his living room without any clothes on.

"Jesus!" She whipped back around and stared out into the empty hallway. "Do you have some sort of allergy to underwear?"

"Don't wear 'em," Logan replied. "But uh, I'll find a pair of sweats."

"Yes, please," Marie said in her firmest polite voice.

While he doubled back to his bedroom to find a pair of clean sweatpants, she cautiously peeked back into the living room, then walked into the kitchen when she saw the coast was clear. Not that seeing Logan naked wasn't like a wet dream come to life—she stopped and laughed to herself at that. Wet dream _come_ to life.

"What are you giggling about?"

Marie jumped guiltily and looked over her shoulder at Logan with a bashful expression. He stopped short when he saw her, so happy and setting out … was that food? His stomach growled and he sniffed the air. Holy fuck, that was actual food.

"Nothing," she said and hurried to add, "This is pot roast. I put some in the oven before I fixed your wall, and I thought maybe I could share it with you since I fell asleep on your couch and all, because that was maybe kind of creepy of me and—"

"Darlin', you had me at pot roast," Logan said.

Marie grinned at him. They got the table set, and she stayed to sit down and eat with him. Normally, he wasn't much for company, but she eased something in him he'd never realized was uncomfortable. Like he'd just been waiting for her. Fuck, he was getting way too sappy about this.

"I made a pecan pie too," Marie announced when they were done eating.

Then again, maybe she really was his soulmate. Logan could only nod dumbly and wait while she ran back over to her apartment to get the dessert. After a few minutes with no sign of her again, he convinced himself it wouldn't be creepy or weird to walk across the hall and investigate. Maybe she accidentally burned herself and needed help.

"Marie?"

Logan knocked on her apartment door and listened for a response.

"I specifically told you I didn't want you to do that this morning!"

That wasn't Marie's voice. He didn't know who that was, but he really hoped it wasn't the girlfriend Marie had mentioned earlier. Maybe she was just a totally platonic, girl-space-friend.

"Aww, Jackie. Don't be mad. I just love eating your muffin so much, I couldn't help myself."

"Urgh, fine. You're lucky you're cute, Anna."

Shit damn fuck. That was not platonic. Logan wondered if it was possible to get an erection and have his heart break at the same time. Not that he really cared about this girl or anything. Logan Howlett did not do relationships or any of that emotional shit. He'd just thought this one girl was cute, but she clearly had a girlfriend, and that was that.

Apparently, he hadn't even known her real name, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: So we're moving on past the Victor x Marie thread and into a cute fluffy Rogan thread. I'm hoping to wrap this one up with the next chapter, but I don't know if I'll include smut or not. That will probably affect the length of the chapter and if I'll need a third to finish this drabble.**

**More info on the Victor x Marie fic will be posted with the final chapter for Virgins Don't Ask for it Doggy Style on Wednesday.**

**Also, please send me more prompts! I'm starting to come up with my own, and I tend to drift more toward AU prompts that take several chapters to complete instead of smutty one shots like this fic is intended to fulfill. As always, the prompt list is in the first chapter. If I get suggestions, I'll choose one to write after this Rogan drabble :)**


End file.
